Dark Moon Brother
by MoonLover68
Summary: This is the sequel to Once Bitten. Wolf brings an unusual guest to dinner one night............
1. The Warden and the Shepardess

Greetings All. This is the continuation of my story "Once Bitten". As before, all the 10K characters are the creation of the writer and actors who played them. All other characters are my own invention and are not intended to represent anyone particular. Enjoy!

Dark Moon Brother

Part 1

The Warden and the Shepardess

Wolf sat back from his writing, rubbing his temples and stretching his shoulders. He'd been sitting here too long, he thought to himself. Another hour had gone by and he had become totally engrossed in his scribbles once more. His large old desk was cluttered with bits of parchment rubbing up against the newer, thinner sheets of paper that Virginia had brought back for him from New York. He didn't really care much for the lined, bleached stuff. It smelled foreign, too overworked, too far removed from it's plantish source. He preferred the heavy, sweet smelling parchment that was availible in any village fairing, the type of paper he had been taught to write on as a child. It conjured up memories for him, that scent. His mother, leaning over him as he sat doing his homework of an evening, correcting his spelling and grammar, her long brown hair cascading down over her shoulder and into the inkpot. Her hair had entranced him far more than the schoolwork. The tresses were softest beyond anything and always he could scent the forest in them, oaks, myrtles, mosses. She let down her hair in the evenings, before his father came in from the fields.

Wolf's eyes clouded with the memory, but he did not resist the flow of images. They were precious to him. More than ever he was prepared now to accept them all, good and bad. He had always been prone to suppressing that which was too painful, or too sweet. A bad habit, but a typical wolfie one all the same, but he did not berate himself so much now, the way he used to.

The pain of the past year had faded now to a subtle ache, detectable only if one deliberately pushed at it, like a sore tooth. So many things had happened to him. It was still a miracle that they had happened at all. One moment he had been languishing in an imhumane jail cell, despondant and uncaring, and then, as if by chance, he had been freed. No matter that the instrument of freedom was evil, and yet that very evil had unwittingly led him to the greatest good ever to have come his way, Virginia. Their love story had been sorely tested many times, but they had prevailed as they were meant to. Wolf understood destiny. He respected it, as did all in the 9 Kingdoms. How strange that his mate for life had fought so long against it, that even now she struggled to throw off the shackles and make her own decisions, determine her own future. He loved her independance, cherished it, but it worried him from time to time. One ignored destiny at one's own peril. But then, surely his beloved had played her part in the great plans of the world. No more could be asked of her.

Since returning from permanent residence in the 10th Kingdom of New York a year ago following their enforced separation at the hands of the priests, Wolf's and Virginia's love had grown from strength to strength, culminating six months ago at the birth of their son-cub. He laughed quietly to himself, remembering how he had once thought it couldn't get any better, and he'd known her a bare two days then, and she trusted him not one bit. He was glad beyond measure that he'd persisted with her, though in truth he could have done little else. His heart had been in her keeping from day one and he had handed it over willingly, without a second thought. If only Virginia had known at the time just what an unusual thing that was. That he, cursed and feared by humans all over, and disdainful and untrusting of them in return, had simply given over to this strange, complicated girl with her blunt, uncompromising manner and bumbling father in tow. She was not at all like the mates he had imagined himself winning, all those years ago when a boy's dreams were simple and hopefilled.

He stirred himself slightly from his reverie, glancing out the window to check the sky. The afternoon was wearing on. She would be back soon, he would be hearing the clip clop of the pony cart any minute now. He smiled at his own anxiety ruefully. Those first few months after his return he had been unable to let her out of his sight, so traumatised had he been. From that first moment when they had come sprawling through the mirror into King Wendells palace, he had clung to her like a new cub on his first day out of the den. He knew that Virginia hadn't really minded, that she had deflected the shocked attention of her father, that she had drawn Wendell aside, explaining only their need for somewhere quiet and private to live. Wendell had come through for them, being only to happy to provide the little cottage they now occupied. No proclamations of their return had been made, no fanfare, which was just how they wanted it. Of course, word had leaked out eventually, after Cub's birth especially, but they remained essentially untroubled, only disturbed now and then by the curious and those selling sheep. Wendell's wolf pardon had been mostly accepted by the population of the 4th Kingdom and the doomsayers had been generally silenced by the lack of mass slaughterings they had so forcefully predicted. Wolf knew that other half and full wolfs came to spy on him occasionally, but they respected his invisible boundaries as he did theirs. He was a hero to them, and part of him was not displeased at the thought. He knew that his beloved always had an unseen escort whenever she went wandering through the forest alone.

The Disenchanted Forest was his domain now, even legally so, since King Wendell had prevailed upon him to take up the position of Warden, left vacant by the demise of the Huntsman. Since he had been mostly responsible for the death of the Huntsman, Wolf had had no qualms about taking over the role. It was the natural order of things. The time between the Huntsman's passing and Wolf's taking over had meant the forest had been overrun somewhat by poachers, gypsies and bad hearted sprites, and Wolf had had his paws full cleaning them out. Of course he didn't use any lethal crossbows, but more lawful methods.Just a quick puff of troll dust or an old fashioned sleeping potion and the would-be thieves usually woke up in the local garrison jail cells. And there were good old wolfie ways to scare someone out of their wits in the dark night, of course. The whole length and breadth of the forest was filled with his spies, both avain and fourfooted and little escaped his notice. He had quickly become known to the local inhabitants as their protector and spokesperson, even those who he hunted on full moon nights respected him. But he didn't need to hunt so much now for food, thanks to the ingenuity of his Virginia.

Since he would have something that kept him busy outside of their bedroom, so would she, she announced one morning, forgetting entirely that within months one little cub would take up so much of her time anyway. Nevertheless, she had determinedly cleaned out and repaired the outbuildings and fences surrounding their holding, coming home one day with several ewes and a ram with which to establish her own herd. The sheep had been none too impressed with the half-wolf standing drooling at the back door as she had herded them into their new paddocks. Being a shepardess had not come naturally to Virginia. Wolf had barely been able to restrain himself as he watched her trying to muster her new charges, holding back his laughter till tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes.

"Virginia, dearest. Do you think you might do better if you were to make yourself one of those sexy little shepardess outfits? You know just how enticing is the sight of a fair maiden skipping through the fields, all bouncing and...Ow!" He ducked too late, the clod of earth hitting squarely on the side of his ear.

But this maiden was no 9 Kingdoms hussy. Ever practical trousers and boots were the standard on this farm, and he had had to admit, she did fill out a pair of pants quite nicely, even when she was well into her last stages of pregnancy. She had perservered though and soon became quite competent in all the necessary aspects of sheep husbandry. One thing she did make sure of was to securely lock her stock up every night in the barn, just in case a mischevious half-wolfie wanting a midnight snack might happen by. But one night, on his birthday, he saw that she had indeed made for herself a rather skimpy shepardess outfit, albeit one that would never again see the light of day after being somewhat torn to pieces on the kitchen table.

Virginia's sheep breeding had gone so well that they had had (unbeliveably) excess lambs, which she had driven to the local village market this very morning, leaving Wolf in charge of Cub. He looked away from the window to where his little son lay sleeping on the hearth rug. Cub was a sturdy six months old and nearing the day when he would be presented officially to the wolf community and recieve his human and pack names. Virginia had found it an unusual custom, to leave the naming of their child for so long, but she had understood when he had explained it's origins to her, telling her of how in the hard years, many cubs did not survive. If they won through to their half year birthday, chances were much improved and they would be officially named and welcomed then. Of course nobody expected Cub to perish, he assured her, but it was a meaningful custom to him, so she had acquiesed to his wishes. Soon, Wolf would seek out the company of those half and full wolf's who lived within howling distance, asking them to attend and witness the ceremony. During the course of his work in the forest, it was necessary for him to cross the boundaries of several wolf families territories and he knew them by scent if not by sight. They in turn tolerated his incursions, knowing the trade off to be a safer place for them to live.

Cub yawned in his sleep, his pudgy little hands kneading back and forth as he dreamed. Wolf remembered the first time he had beheld his son, holding the tiny child in his hands as he took his first breaths. Both Wolf and Virginia had melted at the sight, instantly in love with their little creation, unable to take their eyes of him. He did indeed resemble his father in all ways. He had grown a thick swatch of black hair and his birth blue eyes had faded out to a pale green under dark brows. He had a cupids bow mouth which smiled readily at everyone who came to admire him. He had a perfect little tail, though Wolf knew it would never match the length of his own, as Cub was a quarter-wolf, and his crest reached only to the hip level, not right up to the shoulder blades like his father's did. Wolf was not at all disappointed, in fact he knew that quarter-wolfs were quite rare, and some of those that had been born had no tails at all! He shuddered at the thought. No tail! Cripes, imagine not having a tail. His son would also be able to speak the wolf tongue, as he had heard the baby growling nonsense wolfish syllables. He also had acute hearing and a sharp nose which could usually announce that Daddy was coming up the garden path from the forest. Cub had just this week taken his first toddling steps, much to Virginia's dismay, as he was now into everything, having a wolf-cubs innate curiousity and penchant for mischief making. And he was just as quick on all fours as he was on two. But all in all he was a good natured baby, fussed over and coddled by his doting parents, secure in the knowledge that he was the centre of their world.

The other parent whose life revolved around him was even now turning the pony cart off the main road and starting down the bumpy track that lead to their farm a few miles distant. Virginia sat confidently at the reins, letting the old pony, Jed, pick his own way and set his own pace in the late afternoon sun. The slanting rays were warm on her back and she half dozed, rocking back and forth with the motion of the cart. It had been a productive day, she thought to herself. Her lambs had been well recieved at the market and had drawn many admiring glances, with the local butchers bidding handsome sums for them. Virginia had no qualms about the fate of the lambs, after all, she had seen Wolf butcher one in his lupine fashion. She thought the lambs might do better to suffer death at the point of a sharp knife, rather than the bare hands and fangs of her mate. Still, he had gotten the unpleasant job done for her, though she'd had something of a task to salvage what was left so she could have some for her dinner that night.

The long months of peace they'd had since the New York incidents had allowed her to fully experience and learn just what it meant to be the mate of a half-wolf. Before coming to settle here, they'd barely had a month of uninterrupted life together, not nearly enough time to learn each others ways and moods. It had taken Wolf some time to relax fully once more, though, and herself too, when she thought about it. His treatment at the hands of the priests had left him terribly suspicious and guarded with all humans, but especially men. He had been sullen and withdrawn when they had first come back through the mirror, perplexing both Wendell and Tony, who had only known the exhuberant and demonstrative Wolf. She'd been hard pressed to turn aside the inevitable questions from Wendell and the overly protective worries of her father, saying only that they had run into "some trouble" with the 10th Kingdom locals, but now, what they needed most was somewhere quiet and out of the way to settle. Wendell had been pleased to offer them the little cottage, some ten miles from the palace and against the backdrop of the Disenchanted Forest. Both she and Wolf had been visibly relieved when they first saw the place, it was a perfect place for them to recover and try to start a normal life, awaiting Cub's birth.

Their joint ventures into the roles of Forest Warden and Shepardess had been both successful and fun, she thought. Working the days outside in the fresh air and sunshine had agreed with her. She'd grown strong, competent, even as Cub grew big within her she could still be found spending most of the daylight hours tending to her gardens and fields. It was a life she would never have imagined for herself. Wolf had thrown himself into his new job and she had to admit, he was very good at it. Only someone with the innate connection with the other living creatures of the forest could ever hope to manage such a huge and tangled space. The Huntsman of old had strode unknowing though the woods, just as likely to turn his arrows on the inhabitants he was supposed to be protecting. Wolf was garnering a reputation as being just as protective of his charges and soon the rumors had spread of the huge ravening beast that patrolled the paths, these stories being equally effective as deterrents to poachers and the like. But she still worried about him out there, mixing it with the rogues and cut-throats, but he assured her he used his wily ways and tricks more often than direct confrontation. He had a Cub and Mate who depended on him, after all.

If she had thought Wolf to be a big softie at heart with her, she was amazed even more at his reaction to Cub. From the very beginning, when he had firmly ushered the dour-faced midwife out of the room, stating earnestly that he would deliver the infant, Virginia had counted her blessings to have such a father for her child. He had been both firm and reassuring with her during those long hours of labour, but how he held it together during the various verbal onslaughts she directed at him, she never knew. Finally, after one long bone crunching push, Cub was suddenly there with them and the moonlight coming through the window had pulsed and flickered as if happy with itself. Later, when they had presented the Cub to the Moon Goddess and Wolf had howled his news to the whole world, they had found themselves at last alone, staring in rapt wonder at the tiny infant as he suckled vigourosly at Virginia's breasts.

"He is perfect Virginia. You have honoured me with this Cub. Look at his little feet. Do you really think he looks like me?" Wolf had gabbled on and on into the night and Virginia had smiled at him to see it.

"He is an honour to us both, Wolf. He is our very own happy ending. And a happy beginning too"

The following months had been a sharp learning curve for both new parents. It seemed a blessing to Virginia to have to get up in the middle of the night, changing dirty nappies (and it had taken several attempts before she could work out how to manoevere that little tail to stay out of the way!). Wolf had been attentive to their every needs, cleaning up, cooking, washing, capering about in the moonlight with his miniature self held securely in his arms. Now, Cub was a strong and healthy half year old. He had recently weaned himself and was starting now to develop that keen carnivorous appetite, despite her insistence that he eat some vegetables at least. He was toddling around on his two stubby legs now and his Daddy had been taking him out to the garden on warm summer days, teaching his son the various wolf crafts of tracking, scenting, stalking. Virginia didn't think that such a small baby should be learning death holds, but she couldn't fault Wolf for his enthusiasm. He'd been waiting a long time for this.

Virginia laughed as the image of the baby, who was mostly gums still, gnawing vainly at his father's jugular, flashed through her mind. Jed the pony snorted, swishing his tail, and Virginia's attention was caught by a thin streak of colour as it flashed by overhead.

"Hello there!" she called out to the Magic Bird, seeing it bring itself up short in mid-air. It swung round and came to settle on Jed's furry rump. The bird was a juvenile, she could see, and it looked slightly embarassed.

"Aren't you a little too far from the Forest?" Virginia asked the bird. They seldom ventured forth from the safety of the trees, she knew.

"Oh, Miss Virginia! Just a little flight, really. No danger, much" it replied, darting it's head side to side.

"You're spying on me, aren't you?"

"Oh no, Miss Virginia! Who would do such a thing!" piped the little bird, ducking his face. Virginia laughed. Evidently this bird was new recruit, probably on his first "mission". She wondered if he would own up to being caught out by the subject of his spying.

"Don't worry over much. I won't tell him I caught you at it" she winked at the tiny creature.

"Oh, my thanks to you, Miss Virginia! I'll be off now. You're nearly home again, see!" said the young bird, who promptly darted off over the fields, heading towards the canopy in the distance.

Virginia laughed once more as she got down to open the front gates, leading the pony cart through. She checked on her cargo. It had felt good to spend some time in the market place, her own earned money to spend. She had purchased a side of bacon for Wolf, some handmade baby clothes for Cub, since he outgrew nearly everything within a week, it seemed, plus some other foodstuffs like flour and sugar. Virginia had made two trips back to New York since returning to the 4th Kingdom. The first time had been a month before Cub's birth and she had taken her father with her, as Wolf was still unwilling to venture there again. He had argued fiercely about her going there and she had seen the fear on his face once more, the old shadows coming back to haunt him. But she had put her foot down firmly and he had grudgingly backed down, but she could imagine the nervous pacing that had gone on in the mirror room for the few hours they had been gone. There were certain luxuries that a woman wanted that were just not availible in the 9 Kingdoms, namely, nice face creams, deodorants, comfortable maternity clothes and the like. Wolf certainly hadn't complained about the new clothes she had bought for him, or the sweets and books. Her father and herself had seen nothing suspicious in the time they had been there, no one had jumped out of the shadows to grab them. Wolf had seemed more relieved at this than she had ever seen him, and the next time she wanted to visit, just two months ago, he had "let her" go by herself, surreptiously slipping her a little note with a list of things she might consider procuring for him.

She swung the gate closed now and clambered up to the cart again as Jed picked up his ambling pace along the front drive, glad to be home once more. As was Virginia. Only a few hours away and she missed her mate and son terribly, she thought, shaking her head wryly. The cart drew up at the front of the house and she looked automatically to the kitchen window, seeing Wolf there holding Cub on his hip, both of them waving happily to see her. She grinned idiotically back at them, before unhitching a grateful Jed and putting out hay and grain for him in his trough. Wolf would drag the cart out to it's lean to later, after she had unloaded it. She saw his mouth hang and start to water as she manhandled the pounds of bacon, taking them down to the cool cellar under the house. He leaned out the window.

"You sure I can't help you with that?"

"Do you really think I would leave you alone in the meat cellar? Come and carry the flour for me if you want to help" she called back, teasing him. He snorted in defeat, before coming out the front door with Cub dangling under one arm. She came to take the baby as he reached out his pudgy arms to her, enfolding him tightly against her, kissing his rosy cheeks. Wolf huffed.

"What about me, love of my life?" he spoke, pretending to be put out. She stood on tiptoe to reach for him, grabbing at the back of his neck to pull him down to her for a passionate kiss that hinted at more for later. He hugged them both hard till Cub squeaked to be set down.

"Oh, no, my little furry chappy. You've just had a bath!" said Wolf, though he secretly knew just how important it was to roll in the grass and leaves after bathing. He scooped him back from Virginia and hoisted a sack of flour high, carrying it into the larder whilst his mate went to tend her flock and secure them for the night. He had unloaded the wagon and had towed it around the side of the house before Virginia came back in and he ushered her towards the table as she kicked off her boots. He had prepared quite a feast for them and they fell to hungrily, each taking turns to feed Cub as he sat squirming on their laps. Later, he lit the lamps while Virginia rolled on the floor, playing with Cub, cooing and fussing over him. Cub crawled all over his mother, giggling with delight, pulling her hair and growling in his own cubbish language. Soon, he began to yawn mightily, rubbing his eyes, so Wolf took him outside to look at the crescent moon whilst he sang wolfy lullabies, rocking him to sleep. Turning to go back inside, he caught then the scent of another half-wolf coming from the nearby forest where it loomed close. A stranger, but a youngish one, no threat. He let his body language alert the watcher that he was discovered, but made no other moves as he went back inside. He lay Cub down in his crib that was in the small room right next to his parents. Padding quietly downstairs, he heard some splashing and humming coming from the tiled bathroom at the back of the house. Peering in the door, he saw his beloved floating seductively in the huge bathtub. She had seen him and she smiled suggestively, holding out her hand invitingly.

He stripped off his clothes hurriedly, allowing himself a moment to admire her body. She had regained her pre-birth figure almost within weeks, it had seemed, her form magically bouncing back. Only the slight stretch marks on her tummy and her slightly fuller breasts gave any indication of the pregnancy. The days of working in the sun had given her face and limbs a healthy glow. He slipped into the tub, sighing in content as the warm water enveloped him. She came into his arms and he nuzzled her neck and breasts. She smelled divine. Too divine, actually. He held her away a moment, then carefully stood her up, sniffing deeply at her female place. To his surprise, she blushed like a girl.

"Is something wrong? she asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh dearest, if we mate tonight, there will likely be another Cub" he whispered, becoming embarassed in his turn.

"Oh my. You can tell that about me? From my scent?"

"Ah, umm, yes. Now that you have stopped breastfeeding, I am guessing that your own cycles will return. Of course, that is good, if you do want another Cub?" he trailed off.

"Well, yes, I do want more, but not just yet. It's too soon. But I am young still, remember? There will be plenty of other opportunities. Huh, no wonder I crave you so much tonight! My body's got a mind of it's own! So, will you know when it's, umm, safe, again?"

"Oh, of course. You'll be the first to know" he replied, opening his mouth to let his tongue hang out, panting at her.

"Wolf, that first time we mated, did you know then?"

"I did. But it was only afterwards that I realised that you did not"

"I see"

"Are you angry at me?"

"No, of course not. But don't surprise me like that again, huh?"

"No, never, I promise, no matter how _alluring_ you are to me in this, umm, state"

"Hmm. So what shall we do now?"

"Never mind, beloved. Never let it be said that a wolfie doesn't know many ways of pleasing his mate!" he rasped at her, drawing her close once more, causing many buckets of water to slosh over the sides of the tub and make it's way out the door.


	2. James

Dark Moon Brother

Part Two

The Trespasser

That night there was a huge storm which came in quickly from the west, bringing thunder and lightening to rattle and shake the little house. Cub had woken in fear, so Virginia had crept out of bed to retrieve him from his crib, snuggling him down into the pillows of her and Wolf's bed. Wolf had sleepily enfolded them both and so they had all found themselves in a complete tangle the next morning, with Cub chewing contentedly on his father's ear as he waited for his sleepyhead parents to wake up. Virginia roused finally when his little tail escaped it's wrappings to bat at her face. She laughed and scooped him up, tickling him back till he cooed and squeaked in protest. His deep green eyes bored into hers, a comical expression on his face. Food? his features asked her hopefully. She offered him her breast, wondering if he would take it, but he only nuzzled there, sampling a few drops. Not that she was producing much nowadays anyway, since he had abruptly decided to wean himself a fortnight ago.

"Just as well you have your father's appetites as well as his looks, little son" she said to him. "You're getting big now, aren't you? I'd better start thinking of a name for you. It just won't do to have me turn up to the ceremony still looking through a short list, right?" Cub looked at her quizically, then suddenly he yipped, smiling at her. He yipped again.

"Cripes! I think he just said "mama" to you!" exclaimed a wide awake Wolf.

"He spoke to me? No way!"

"Sure he did! Cub's always speak wolfish long before human talk. Go on, son, say it again!" replied Wolf, but, like most children put on the spot by their parents, he refused to perform on cue.

"Oh well. I wish he would yip a name at me, or even a clue" said Virginia, cuddling him to her as she clambered out of bed. Wolf watched as they padded down the stairs, hearing Cub begin his usual clamour as soon as he spotted the kitchen. Soon, frying bacon smells filled the cottage.

"What are your plans for the day, love?" Virginia asked him as he bounded down into the kitchen.

"Well, that storm sure ripped through last night. I'd better go out to the forest and check that no one got hurt, or needs help rebuilding their lairs or nests. Want to come with me? We could try looking for Snow White's cottage again". Wolf and Virginia had spent many hours trying to find the cottage, but it so far remained stubbornly hidden, as if they had never found it that night. Neither had they been able to find the Huntsman's magic tree, although they had come upon the spot where it had once stood. Now, there was just a bare patch of grass, as if the tree had simply lifted it's roots and walked off. Wolf thought that it might have done that very thing. He had seen stranger things walking through this forest.

"Thank you, Wolf, but I think I will stay home today. There's sure to be an awful mess outside in the garden as well"

"As you will, sweetheart, but leave any heavy stuff for me, okay?"

"I will. Wolf, before you go, can we talk about something? I've just been thinking about things" she replied, seeing the immediate worry lines appear on his forehead.

"Go on"

"Well, it's about Cub. I know that 9th Kingdom medics are capable and all, but I really would like to have him vaccinated"

"Vaccinated? What is that?"

"It's a type of medicine that you give a child or baby, and it protects them from getting ill in the future. There are certain diseases that you can get vaccinated for, like measles, mumps and chicken pox. It's a quick thing, harmless. Every child born in the 10th Kingdom has this medicine given them. I'm worried that Cub might get sick, and some of these diseases can have nasty side effects"

"Well, I don't know. I might be a good midwife, but I don't really know much about cub illnesses. We would have to take him there then? You can't just bring back the medicines?"

"No, a doctor or a nurse has to do it". Virginia watched as Wolf digested the thought of taking their baby back to New York. She found herself hoping that he would chance it, even if he let her go there herself with Cub, but she doubted he would go that far. He was more protective of Cub than he was with her, but she couldn't fault him for that. She could picture herself tearing the throat out of anyone who tried to harm him.

"It'll just be a quick visit. Maybe, we could even visit my Grandmother, or even Evelyn and Shaman, if you want"

Wolf looked at his beloved. She was so earnest, he could hear it in her voice. This vaccination thing must be important to her, he thought. But, to step through into that Kingdom with their vulnerable Cub. He had been easily bested by the magics of the priest folk there. What if it were to happen again? Of course, he would be on his guard the whole time. Even though Virginia had returned safely from her two visits back to the Kingdom, he doubted whether she had been unnoticed. He had known of the scarred priest Connor who had watched them from the shadows as they prepared to depart. Many times in the months since he had been sorely tempted to return through the mirror and finish the pathetic man once and for all, but when it came down to it, he knew he really didn't have it in him. Wolf's could retaliate with lethal force if provoked enough, as he certainly had been, but cold blooded murder for the sake of revenge, that was purely a human trait, and his kind human heart could not stomach it.

He continued to ponder as Virginia cleaned up and dressed Cub and herself for a day in the fields. She must know how big a step she was asking of him, he guessed, as she did not try and force the issue, or get a quick decision out of him. He loved that she knew him so well, just like he knew her from her scents. Grandmother! Now why would she want to visit that cranky old woman, he wondered. But still, the old lady didn't even know of Cub's existence. It might be fun just to see her expressions when Virginia introduced him as her great-grandchild's daddy. Naughty wolfie! he scolded himself. Always the prankster. He mused about his own grandmother, not seen or known to him since his parent's deaths. Surely she would have passed to spirit by now, he thought. She had always seemed to be old to him. He supposed he had other relatives still living in the 2nd Kingdom. His father had had at least one brother that he knew of, and that uncle had cubs about Wolf's age. Should he seek them out? he wondered, scratching at his head. Maybe not. They hadn't really ever sought him out, even as an orphaned cub. He had eventually wandered into a small village deep in the 2nd Kingdom woods which was comprised mostly of wolf's and half-wolf's. They had taken him in, providing for him food, shelter and education, if not love and compassion. He had left them soon after gaining his full strength and height, as was customary for most young male wolf's, wandering aimlessly all over the Kingdoms, fending for himself, bristling with independance and mischief making. Winding up in jail certainly hadn't been part of the plans, no sirree, but then he wouldn't have met his darling mate, and little Cub wouldn't be here at all. He chuckled at all the variables that had had to fall into place to bring him here to this kitchen table this morning. Fated indeed!

He drew his thoughts now to the other folk his Virginia wished to visit. Evelyn and Shaman held a dear place in his heart too. The two wise elders had almost been single-handedly responsible for his and Virginia being reunited. Their people were good folk. He had learned a little from Virginia about the origins and history of the native people's of the 10th Kingdom. He had been surprised to learn that there were so many different human-folk. He frowned slightly as he remembered the promise he had made to Evelyn. She must have caught him at a weak moment, he thought. Surely she wouldn't hold him to it.

"Tell me what you wish" he had said to her that day.

"Well. Since you yourself aren't going to come live amongst us...perhaps you could leave a little of yourself?" she had replied, looking at him meaningfully, making sure he understood her. He had, but it caused him to blush furiously.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find a willing volunteer" she had winked at him.

"Oh, sure. Right. Umm"

"Visit us soon, and think about it. It would be such a gift for our people, a treasure to be protected and cherished"

Cripes, he had gotten himself into a pickle that day, for sure. He didn't think Virginia would like it over much, but who knew how she would react? She surprised him everyday still. His head had sunk down to the table top during his musing and he raised it up now, seeing his beloved in a typical practical get up of shirt, trousers and boots, Cub securely strapped to her back in a holder, asleep again already. She donned her wide brimmed hat, smiling at him. He grinned helplessly back at her.

"Very well, Beloved. We shall brave New York together once more" She came forward to hug him tightly.

"Thank you. It'll all be well, and Grandmother and the others are going to be so excited to meet him!". She capered happily around the table and out the front door to the garden. In spite of his worries, it was worth it to make his Virginia so happy, he sighed to himself.

Outside, it was a clear morning, and warm too on Virginia's back as she surveyed the damage caused by the storm. She went first to check on the fences, seeing that a large branch had fallen across one of the boundaries. She'd have to keep the flock out of this paddock today until Wolf could lift it off for her, she thought, testing the weight of the log. She waved to him as he disappeared through the long grasses and saplings, on his way into the forest. He moved quickly and lightly for a man of his size and weight, ducking around and under the foliage rather than crashing his way through. Hunter's silence, he had explained to her. He had taken her into the forest on many occasions, showing her the ways of things that lived there, teaching her what might or might not be dangerous, which paths to tread.

She left the broken fence to amble across the field to the sheep barn, drawing out the heavy keys and releasing the locks. She stood aside as the flock hurried forward and then expertly herded them towards a secure field using a crook she had picked up at a fair one day. She was careful to keep the crook hidden most of the time, as she knew that the sight of her brandishing one was something of a amorous signal to her mate and she could well expect to find herself ambushed and tumbled in the hayloft, the garden, or even the ditch under the hedge. She chuckled softly at the memories. Time to make another shepardess outfit soon, for sure.

She made her way over to her small vegetable patch, frowning when she saw the fat caterpillars enjoying a cabbage feast. At least she had no rabbits eating her produce. The furry bunnies were in short supply on this farm. Virginia settled down to weed and pick off grubs, putting Cub down amongst the potato plants. He woke and began to snuffle around till the butterflies totally absorbed his attention. Virginia had to laugh as he "stalked" his winged prey, wriggling his little nose and rump in excitement as he prepared to pounce. Yet for all his hunting instincts kicking in, he never even got close. But he wasn't deterred.

"Keep trying, small son" she told him as he landed face first in a cabbage. He giggled at her, then he was up and scampering down the rows of vegetables. She watched as suddenly he changed direction, nose in the air as he headed towards the wood shed. Virginia sighed and went after him.

"Hoy there, Cub. There's nothing interesting in there for you. Just piles of old wood drying for the winter" She caught up with him as he reached the closed door. He stuck his nose into the gap underneath it and then looked back up at her. Open it? he seemed to yip at her.

"Oh very well, but it's boring in there, truly" she said to him, lifting the latch and swinging the door open. Cub immediately yipped again and Virginia saw, just in time, a shadow dive behind one of the stacks. She stepped back, alarmed, scooping Cub up.

"Who's there?" she called with more confidence than she felt. She heard the figure stir and saw the top of someone's head peer over the top of the woodpile.

"Come out! Show yourself!" Slowly the figure stood up, it's arms held wide, showing it had no weapons. It came forward into the light that spilled through the open doorway.

"Don't hurt me, Miss. I mean no harm, truly!" It was a male voice, and young, and Virginia saw that it was indeed a youth of about 13 or 14 summers. A teenager, slight of frame with that gangling awkwardness of someone growing too fast for their coordination to keep up with. She relaxed slightly and she saw Cub staring at the stranger with interest.

"You're a half-wolf" she said.

"Ah, yes, Miss. My name is James. Truly I mean no harm. I was just looking for, umm, shelter, last night from the storm. Ah, your mate, he saw me hiding earlier, but he did not chase me, so I, umm, ah..."

"Helped yourself to our wood shed" Virginia finished for him. She ran a practised eye over the youth. He'd been living rough, clothes torn and dirty, hair all knotted and full of leaves.

"Aren't you a bit young to be wandering these lands by yourself? Where are your parents, your family?"

"Ah, my folk, they live in the 2nd Kingdom. I have left to make my way in the world. It's, a, custom, you know?. But perhaps I am not as, ah, resourceful as my father tried to teach me" he said, gazing at his unkempt appearance.

Virginia continued to observe the youth. He certainly looked spindly, but that could be deceptive. He was about her own height, with fair hair and skin. When he raised his head to speak, she saw he had unusual gray coloured eyes and a scattering of freckles over his nose. His whole demeanour was appologetic, embarassed even to have been caught out. A typical naughty wolf-boy's attitude, she thought. He had a small bundle of belongings, she saw, with small brushes of different sizes poking out and rolls of parchment. An artist half-wolf? she thought. Virginia realised suddenly that this James was in effect the only other half-wolf she had seen, other than Wolf and Cub. Wolf had told her that they were quite a populous race of people, yet she had lived here a year without ever meeting one. Were they just naturally secretive, or was it that they tended to live so far away from human folk and their ordered, tame landscapes? Maybe a bit of both, considering their bloodied history of confrontations. Wendell's pardon had made life easier for wolf's in this Kingdom, but she doubted that they garnered the same protection and rights in the others. She wondered why there hadn't been a sudden influx of wolf's to the 4th Kingdom. Maybe Wolf would know. She gazed once more at the youth, seeing him shuffling uneasily, no doubt awaiting her judgement upon him.

"Are you hungry, James?"

"Oh, starving, ravenous, Miss, oh, I mean, oh dear..."

"Go wash yourself in the trough, and I'll fix something for you" she told him, watching as he obeyed instantly, scampering over to the large horse trough. He pulled his shirt over his head and she saw that his back crest was the same colour as his hair, a dusty blond. She returned to the house and fetched a bar of soap, tossing it to the boy.

"Go on, get right in. You can draw more clean water for it later, if you like" She turned back to the cottage, hearing a great splash as the youth dived head first into the water. Soon, he dragged his clothes in too, working up a huge lather as he pounded them clean. In the kitchen, she fixed him a plate of roast lamb sandwiches, making some for herself and cut up meat for Cub as well. Soon, a pale but much cleaner figure appeared in the doorway of the house. He was stark naked. Evidently all half-wolfs shared her mate's total lack of inhibitions when it came to the body beautiful. Blushing, Virginia grabbed up a robe of Wolf's hanging by the door and tossed it to the boy. It was way too big of course, but he bundled himself into it dutifully, and stood looking expectantly at her. Virginia hesitated a moment. Was there some sort of wolfy etiquette involved in inviting a stranger inside? she wondered. Did these folk follow the same social rules as hers when it came to being a considerate guest?

"Come in, and be welcome" she invited the boy. "I am Virginia, and this is my Cub. My mate is Wolf"

"I thank you, Mistress" he replied formally. "Do not worry. I come here as the dark of the moon" he added, possibly sensing her hesitation.

"The 'dark of the moon?'"

"Yes, it means, 'in peace', you know, like the opposite of the full moon. It's a wolfy saying"

"Oh, well, come in, eat with us" Virginia beckoned him and he needed no further prompting, drawing up a chair at the table and reaching immediately for a sandwich. It was several minutes before he looked up again. He noticed Cub sitting on the floor, gnawing happily on a bone Virginia had given him, and spoke a word to him in wolf-tongue. Cub rolled over on his back as all wolf infants do, but not letting go of his lunch. The boy, James, laughed at him, and Cub giggled back.

"He likes you" said Virginia, smiling at them both. "Have you had enough to eat, James?"

"Yes. Thank you for sharing your meat with me. If it's okay, I think I would like to clean out your horse trough and draw more water for it. Then, it is proper for me to await your mate. This is his territory, and I have done far more than just "pass through". If he wishes to kill me, so be it, but perhaps he may give me a head start?"

"Oh my, I don't think he would kill you, James!"

"Others would"

"That may be, but not here. Now, go clean the trough, if you will. Wolf won't be back till nightfall, I'm guessing" Virginia replied, watching as the youth went straight to work. All that day he worked quietly in the gardens and fields. The trough was gleaming, the fence repaired, the cabbages weeded and the creaky door on the barn set right. Poor thing must be desperate to make a favourable impression on Wolf, Virginia thought, laughing to herself. She looked out the window at him, seeing that Cub had crawled out to play with the boy in the front garden. They rolled yipping and play-growling in the grass. Cub had seized the boy's tail tip in his gummy mouth and was hanging on for dear life as James rolled around in mock-agony. Suddenly, the slanting afternoon shadows coalesced into a large dark form as it leapt out of the bushes, grabbing up James with practised ease, lifting him up in the air by his scruff.

"Wolf! Wait! It's okay!" Virginia shouted out the window. She ran out the front, seeing the boy dangling helplessly, but offering no resistance.

"You're just a cub!" Wolf said to the boy.

"Oh no I'm not! I've had my first moon cycle, sir, see!" whimpered James, showing his adolescent canines. Wolf laughed at the boy's daring and promptly dropped him in a heap, snatching up a wide eyed Cub, cooing at him as he turned to Virginia.

"Had a good day, dear?" he asked innocently. They laughed together, then kissed passionately.

"It's been, interesting, thats for sure" she replied, slightly breathless.

"Hmm. You'd better come in then, boy" Wolf spoke to the cowering youth. James got to his feet shakily. Wolf tossed Cub high in the air as he walked towards the house, crooning over his son in his wolf-tongue. Smiling in relief, Virginia and James followed.


	3. The Way Back

Dark Moon Brother

Part Three

By the end of that week, young James had well and truly ingratiated himself into the household. For someone who purported to be 'travelling the Kingdoms', he certainly enjoyed bunking down in their woodshed, Virginia thought to herself. It was a surprise, really, given the interrogation Wolf had given him that first evening. But she could tell that Wolf wasn't really interested in threatening or frightening the boy and she supposed that James might have known it too, but there were certain ritualistic exchanges to go through first.

"So. Your names, age, rank, etc" gruffed Wolf. The boy said something in wolfish, likely his pack name, thought Virginia.

"Human name is James" he added. "I am 14 summers this year, and the third son of my parents, who are (more wolf speak), or Charles and Etta, of Lower Darkstone in northern Hood Forest". The litany was well rehearsed, Virginia could see. Probably had to explain himself every few miles as he crossed the boundaries of wolf families.

"Is Etta the daughter of Ange, the healer of Goosetown?"

"Oh, yes sir, that's my gran. She's pretty old now. Do you know her?"

"Yes, she fixed me up once. I might have even met your mother, but Ange had many daughters, and let me know in no uncertain terms that none of them were availible to a scruffy vagabond like me!" said Wolf, grinning and winking at Virginia.

Virginia was enthralled. She loved hearing about Wolf's past life, even though he was reluctant most of the time to open up. It was the past, he often said. Wolf's didn't dwell over the past like humans did, apparently.

"Well, I might have been a vagabond, but I was never scruffy!" he was continuing. That she could believe. He was always impeccably turned out, even if most of the clothes he wore were stolen. People stole clothes here like 10th Kingdom folk stole pens from the office. Nobody ever bothered reporting such things, they just went out and misappropriated more for themselves. Sometimes, if you were lucky, your pinched shirts could even find their way back to you, but there was no telling how far they had travelled to do so. Virginia had so far been lucky to have her wardrobe still intact, or perhaps it was simply that her odd fitting, unladylike clothes had not yet found a niche market. Wolf certainly never complained about her short skirts or skimpy tops, she mused, daydreaming.

"Hello? Lamb chop? Are you there?" Wolf's voice intruded on her thoughts.

"I was just saying, James has grown weary with life on the road. Could he stay here with us for a spell?"

"Oh, of course. He's very good around the farm. I could use the help for a while. I want to put up a new fence, and we'll need to start getting wood for winter, and..." she teased, seeing the boy gamely trying to look excited at the prospect of hard labour.

"He's an artist too, you know" said Wolf

"Really? Show us some of your work?"

James shyly drew out some of the scrolls she had seen in his pack, unwrapping them as if unveiling a treasure. As they were indeed, she saw, bending over Wolf's shoulder to see. Several beautiful portraits and landscapes were revealed, many different faces, some human, wolf, elvish, all drawn with skill and concentration. Gorgeous vistas of wood, fields, rivers and castles filled the parchments. Wolf blew out his cheeks, impressed.

"Cripes, these are fantastic! You'll have no trouble finding a master to apprentice under, cubling!"

James blushed under the praise, rerolling his works and stowing them carefully away. He straightened, yawning.

"If you don't mind, sir and miss, I might seek shelter again in your woodshed. It's been a long day, but a good one"

"Of course. Do you need blankets, pillows or anything?" Virginia asked. "And it's just Wolf and Virginia, James"

"You are _the_ Wolf and Virginia, aren't you? The heroes who saved the Kingdoms. Tales of your adventures have reached even to my distant home" the boy said meekly, ducking his head. Virginia was both charmed and discomforted at Jame's tone of reverence. She glanced sideways at Wolf, but his expression gave no clue as to what he was thinking.

"Yes, we are Wolf and Virginia. But we're just ordinary people, really, and we want to stay that way" she answered him. He looked at her dubiously. She sighed.

"Go on then, off to bed, scoot!" she said and he obeyed instantly, like a well trained cub. Wolf turned in his chair and pulled her down on to his lap, holding her tight for a moment. Cub, his belly full, had curled up on the thick hearth rug, asleep.

Wolf drew his mate's face towards his own, kissing her deeply, making her breath start to catch in her throat. He inhaled her scent, learning that the optimum time for conception had passed. He shoved her off, towards the direction of their bedroom, lest he lose control and take her right there and then on the kitchen table. He watched as she sauntered up the stairs, before going to Cub, picking him up from his nest of hearth rug. He cuddled his son, thinking. He hoped Cub would grow to be as nice a cubling as their young house guest, James. It had felt strange, after all this time, to be talking once again with his own people, hearing the old familiar names roll off his tongue like he had met them yesterday. He felt a sudden longing to go back there, see and smell his folk, tread the paths of his cubhood once more. So much time had passed, so many years. Would they even remember him? Would they have heard the tales now being told across the Kingdoms, and equate that with their memories of the sullen, unforgiving youth they had sheltered all those moons ago? He laughed quietly. He certainly had been a handful, he had to admit. Yet for all his surly manners, uncompromising attitudes and self-destructive tendencies, they had not rebuked him, nor cast him out. They knew better than any, what he had gone through, what he had seen. Perhaps they had known all along that he would either grow out of them, or his ways would get him killed. Well, he wasn't dead on some bonfire at least. And he had grown out of his terrible anger. Well, mostly anyway.

He shook himself out of his darkening thoughts. What would his short lived New York therapist say? he chided himself. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked at his Cub. This cub would never have cause against the world, he vowed silently. He turned to put out the lamps and secure the doors. He peered out the window, the half-moon giving him plenty of light enough to see that nothing moved, nothing suspicious prowled the gardens and fields. Satisfied that his abode was untroubled, he padded up the stairs to Cub's room, laying him down gently. Cub mumbled in his sleep, but did not stir. Wolf drew the curtains back slightly to allow the pale moonlight access to the room, bathing the crib with silvery rays. He whispered a wolf blessing before tiptoeing down the hall to where his succulent Virginia waited. Her arms enfolded him as he drew near.

Afterwards, they lay sweaty and tangled, sheets and pillows askew. Wolf tickled Virginia under her chin and she retaliated by pulling just hard enough on his tail to elicit a soft growl.

"Do you like James?" she asked him.

"Yeah. He seems a good kid. Truthful"

"Is it usual for adolescents to just wander off from their families like that? What if his parents are looking for him?"

"It is typical for young males. And his parents would not have let him go if they were not satisfied he was capable of fending for himself. Although there are a few things that cannot be learnt until you find yourself alone in a strange forest"

"Hmm. Have you been thinking today about visiting New York again?"

"Oh yes. I can't deny that the thought makes my skin crawl" Wolf glanced unconciously at his healed broken finger.

"And visiting Grandmother and the others?"

"Well, we may as well do that too, since we'll be there. But, Virginia, promise me this. If I see, or scent, any signs of danger, will you listen to me, do as I say? I don't mean to boss you, you know that..."

"I'll do it, love. Anything for you" Virginia shivered, remembering the awful moment of waking up in a strange hospital, no Wolf, no memory. As if he'd disappeared into thin air.

"They won't have forgotten me, those men" He drew her towards himself again, running gentle hands over her. The night passed on.

Now, a week later, Virginia laughed to see James trying vainly to sketch a portrait of Cub as he wriggled around amongst the flower beds in the front yard. She was putting the finishing touches to their packing in preparation for the journey to Wendell's palace and thence to New York. James had definately earned his keep (well, just earned it, seeing as the growing teenager could put away more than even Wolf could). He had swept, mended, tidied and haggled with the locals over prices for eggs and milk. He had plans to build a hen-house whilst they were away, he'd said this morning. This statement had brought something of a feral glow to Wolf's eyes when he heard it. No doubt Virginia would have to be lugging yet another set of keys around if the hen's were to survive a single moon cycle.

She saw Wolf come round the corner then, hauling the unhappy Jed, attached to the pony cart. Jed disliked Wolf intensely and the feeling was mutual. She came to rescue the poor put-out pony, sending Wolf to get their baggage and round up Cub. Presently, they were all settled, Virginia to drive with Wolf and Cub in the back. James ran down the path to open the gate for them, effecting a dramatic bow as they went though.

"Good travels. Come back soon!" he waved at them, skipping back down the lane, out of sight.

The farm passed out of view and they turned out on to the main road to the castle, some ten miles distant. Virginia looked closely at Jed's bushy tail as they went, seeing that he had two little passengers. The fairies clung bravely to the coarse horsehair. Probably on their way to visit someone at the castle. Virginia waved to them. She thought fairies cute, but wasn't about to be fooled by their innocent expressions ever again. She waved at them again, but they didn't deign to respond. Jed snorted and passed wind loudly. Virginia stifled a giggle at the wilting fairies. Startled suddenly, she jerked on the reins as a strange apparition appeared on the side of the road. Just for a split second, she thought she saw an old stooped woman raise her hand and wave at them, but she was gone now as if never there.

"Everything alright, love?" enquired Wolf from the back. Virginia shook herself, clucking an appology to Jed for yanking his reins.

"Yes Wolf. Just saw something for a moment"

"What did you see?"

"Well, for a moment there, I thought I saw Shaman" Virginia looked back over her shoulder at Wolf, who sat up, snuffing the air. He shook his head at her. No scent then. How odd, she thought. She gathered up the reins again, signalling to Jed to move off. The remaining few miles passed by without incident and soon the huge palace came into view.

Wendell's castle was a great expanse of stone and glass, much more grandiose and imposing than any Virginia had ever seen in her native Kingdom. It dwarfed all who approached it, yet for all it's size, it gave off an aura of fun and magic, with dozens of banners flapping in the breeze, colourful dress uniforms of the guards, a constant flow of folk from all walks of life passing through it's gates. Their humble cart had been spotted coming, obviously, as the inevitable red carpet had been rolled out and an honour guard of sorts had assembled on the steps leading up to the great entrance way. Polite applause greeted them as they disembarked and the cart was led away as the King came skipping down the carpet to meet them.

"Wolf, Virginia! How nice to see you, my friends!" he beamed at them, reaching at once for Cub, who went willingly into his royal embrace. Cub thought he smelled funny, like he had rolled in flowers.

"It's good to be here, King Wendell" said Virginia formally, adding the title to appease the ever present courtiers.

"Come in, come in. I'm sorry, Virginia, your father is away from the castle today. He has, umm, convinced a fair maiden to visit Kissingtown with him"

"Oh, I see" Virginia squirmed inwardly at the thought of her father with any maiden, fair or not.

"Well, actually, it might be fair to say that said maiden is in fact quite a, umm, mature lady who has, in all likelihood, needed no convincing at all, really" Wendell added diplomatically.

Virginia heard Wolf snorting quietly in the background as he sensed her embarassment. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's quite alright, Wendell. We've just come to use the mirror. Time to introduce Cub to his Grandmother, plus a few others"

"Oh, well" The young king looked vaguely disappointed. Virginia thought he must be lonely, probably keen for company.

"Of course, when we return, we'd like nothing more than spending a few days here with you and Dad. Just like old times, right?" He brightened immediately at the thought. She could all but see the plans and receptions coming their way. Even Wolf looked excited at the prospect. She sighed. He was totally shameless when it came to being feted and fussed over by the nobility. Leading the way, Wendell turned and they made their way through the seemingly endless miles of gilded corridors to the heavily secured room containing the magic mirrors.

"I'll leave you here, then. Those things give me the willies! When do you want the Travelling Mirror turned on?"

"How about every day at noon? We're not expecting to be gone more than a few days"

"Right then! See you when you get back! Have fun!" waving, Wendell disappeared in a cloud of advisors and lackeys.

Facing the Travelling Mirror, Wolf and Virginia stood a moment looking at each other. This would be Cub's first trip through and neither could find a way to explain the process to him. Wolf held him securely with the baby sling for extra protection strapped to his chest. Virginia reached out and activated the switch. Behind them in the room stood a guard ready to shut it off once more when they were through. She reached out to Wolf's hand, feeling the ever so slight tremor there. Taking a deep breath, they stepped through.


	4. Remnants

Dark Moon Brother

Part Four

"They will not have forgotten me, those men"

What Wolf had spoken that night was partially true in some respects. The two men sat conversing on the bench in the afternoon sunshine, a common enough sight in Central Park, but their discussion was anything but common, had anyone stopped to share their seat and listen. One of the men was Connor, though his companion would have been hard put to recognize him from the vibrant God-fearing man of a year ago.

Connor was dressed still in the clothes of a typical street beggar, with fraying shirt and trousers too big, old mismatched boots and a large wide brimmed hat to shield his eye from the worst of the elements in which he now lived. He had lost count of the number of times he had been mugged, beaten up, run out of the Park by security. Yet he hadn't sought shelter in that most obvious of places for a priest to go to. Not since that first time, when he had come back from the hospital, wounds still gaping despite the many stitches, to find the doors of the house locked against him. He had become a pariah amongst his own people. Stranger priests dwelt in those once comforting halls now. Word had preceded him, obviously, though what exactly had been said in his defence or his prosecution he had no idea, and now had no care to know.

In the first days and weeks following the departure of the Demon to realms unknown, he had spied upon his former life with as equal a determination as he watched the portal space. No newspapers had carried the story of what had happened, no mass hysteria whipped up. There had been a convocation of sorts, he had seen, and many important and high ranking clerics had found time to attend it. But what had gone on behind the closed doors had determined to stay there, it seemed. Slinking through the doors, this time as an ordinary man, he had heard nothing, no whispers, barely a ruffle of gossip had reached his ears. His fellow brethren who had been at the place that night did not show themselves to him. But gradually, over the coming months, had he gleaned from hushed conversation amongst the parishoners that they had been dispersed, scattered to the corners of the world, no doubt sworn to silence, or, like he himself, bordering on the edges of madness.

He fingered his most telltale signs of the Demon's manifestation. He felt with his fingers of the large scars running parallel down his face, starting at his hairline and continuing down to neatly bisect his upper lip, forming a now permanent leer to his smile. Those scars had taken his right eye also. The good doctors, horrified, had been unable to save it. Connor had fashioned a patch of sorts from his old priests robes to stop dirt getting in the empty socket and it was sunken in now. He knew his visage frightened and repulsed people and made babies cry, but it did not concern him much these days. Greater martyrs than he had suffered far more. The other brothers had experienced similarly, the Demon hunting them down, rending and tearing their flesh. He had seen some of their wounds. Superficial mostly, and none so visibly placed as his own, yet each and every one of them bore a perfect crucifix now, etched forever on the skin of their backs as they had turned to flee.

Connor sighed and fidgeted on the rough wooden bench, glancing sideways at his companion, a young man once his friend. An unusual visit, but then Connor had had even stranger folk approach him recently. He thought back to the one most obvious, remembering those months ago when the man had come slinking up to his meagre humpy made of boxes garnered from the back of shops.

"You are Connor" the voice had said. Connor had glanced up, shielding his eye from the light, seeing that the speaker was indeed a man, tall, lithe, a long coat protecting him against the winter chill. Connor had not heard his own name spoken in so many months that it had taken a moment to register that this stranger was addressing him. The man hunkered down next to him, repeating his opening statement.

"I am a Connor" he had replied, his voice raspy from the cold morning. He peered at the man, seeing that his face was of about a man in his early fourties, well groomed, clean shaven. The mans eyes were blue, his hair a lustrous brown fading to soft ginger in places. The nose and mouth were generous in proportion. He had an open, non threatening expression. Connor could see faint worry lines across the forehead and in the corners of the man's mouth. He smelt like expensive colonge and Connor observed that he was wearing equally rich clothing, a red silk tie, polished leather shoes, gold cufflinks and a long cashmere scarf. Not the sort of man who ordinarily crept around these parts of Central Park, broad daylight or not. The man crouched patiently in the dirt, waiting for the former priest to gather his wits about him.

"I am Elias" he said simply, extending a well manicured hand. Connor took it, noting his own grimy hands in the process. The stranger seemed not to notice.

"Elias, you'd best be off from here. A man of your obvious, wealth, might prove a target in this part of the Park" he cautioned him. The man smiled at him.

"Yes, maybe, but I am stronger than I look, and not without resources" Elias had answered, flexing his arm in a mock pose. Connor laughed despite himself, then stared closer at the man. He seemed, familiar somehow, but the link in his memory refused to supply the answer.

"I've come down from the far north. I live quite isolated, and word had taken it's time to reach me, else I would have come sooner, of course"

"Word of what?" said Connor, cautious now.

"Why, of my brother's death" said the man Elias, looking back at Connor, smiling once more. Connor startled, drawing a shaky breath as he leapt to his feet in realisation.

"You, you're Peter's brother" he stammered, seeing now the all too obvious family resemblence.

"I am he. I have looked far and wide for you. You see, when I went to your former Church across the way, I found myself unbelieving somewhat of the explanation offered me by the man now in charge. You might say that I have a little talent at spotting a liar. Body language, and other things, give one away, you see. Very evasive this man was. I wanted to know why my brother had been fossicking about in that old ruin in the first place, I wanted to know why a once healthy man had just dropped dead, why there had been no investigation, not even a doctor's examination. I grew angry, finally and demanded to know who had been with Peter that night, and at this a younger man had stepped forward and identified himself. His name was Frederick, he said, but then, when he tried to enlighten me further, he seemed to be unable to speak and stood there shaking and gabbling nonsense. He stank of fear. Finally, he managed to blurt out your name, saying that you dwelt now in this, place. The look on this priest's superiors' faces were murderous, to say the least. I'm sure he wasn't supposed to say anything of the sort. But, my curiousity has been aroused, so to speak, and here I am"

Connor had stared incredulously at Elias. The man seemed sincere enough, but something about the whole account didn't feel right, like he wasn't being told absolutely everything. He had declined from saying so, though. So, this man wants to know what happened to his dear brother? How interesting. He scanned the area for eavesdroppers, before pulling the man back down to the dirt, leaning forward conspiratorily. Let me tell you, he had whispered. And so he had.

Connor had become so engrossed in his recounting that he missed most of the stranger's reactions. Elias had sat quietly, only occasionally interupting with questions, seeking clarification.

"So, in appearence, this thing resembled a wolf and a man together? And it stayed the same basic shape all the time? When the full moon came, it grew fangs and it's eyes glowed red? This is thing that left those scars on your face?"

After many hours, the two men had sat finally in silence. Connor glanced at Peter's brother. The man seemed expressionless, yet under the surface Connor could see the muscles of his face twitching, as though he was about to release a great roar of indignation and horror. It was only later that he thought that that face might just have well been stifling laughter as easily as tears. Finally the man had gained some control over himself, and when he spoke again, his voice was calm and measured.

"Think you that this, creature, will return? Through this 'shimmering hell hole' in the Park?"

"It is a given, sir. No demon from Hell can long resist the spoils of our Earthly Paradise. I've been waiting here for this very thing"

"Don't you think it might decide to kill you, just as easily as it killed my brother? How will you defend yourself against it?" Connor was embarassed at this point to admit that he had no particular plan of action in mind. In fact, in the deepest parts of his mind, he doubted whether he would ever be able to confront the thing. The image of the savage eyes, the tearing claws slashing his way, these were still firmly emblazoned in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, they were there.

"If I may intrude, would you consider my, joining your cause? As I said, I am a man of many resources. I myself cannot stay here in this city for too long, it's very stench and crowds are, repellent to me. But, were you to send word to me, I could most likely make haste here". Connor hesitated, unsure now.

"Here, let me give you my number at least" the man said, producing a thick embossed business card with a long distance number printed on it in gold script.

"If you should see this thing, or even the woman who went with it, I would be most interested in hearing from you"

Connor accepted the card, nodding non commitally. It seemed enough for the man, who stood now, brushing off his clothes.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Connor" he said, before turning away and starting off in the direction that Connor had pointed out as being the location of the portal. The ex-priest watched as the man skirted all round the place, waving his hand about as if he could somehow grasp the elusive barrier. After some minutes he had given up and he walked now towards a nearby tree, where, with his back to Connor he had put his hands up to the bark. Eventually he had stepped back and Connor saw the flash of metal as he slipped something into his pocket. Then he had turned back, waving in a friendly fashion at his audience of one, before striding off into the Park, towards the street side. A long black limosuine had drawn up to the curb for the stranger.

Connor had waited a few minutes before he went to see what Elias had done to the tree. He rubbed his face in puzzlement. The man had carved three simple looking symbols on the tree, but Connor could not make out what they were supposed to mean. Shaking his head, he had retreated once more to his lookout post, taking up his vigil once more.

Now, a few months later, Connor shook his head once more. The man called Elias had returned twice more in the ensuing weeks and months but had never stayed more than a few minutes. It was easy for Connor to imagine he'd never have cause to call the man's phone number. His vigil was beginning to wane somewhat recently. It was just so hard to concentate these days, his eye would slide away of it's own accord, drifting through the Park. Today, his gaze had landed upon a familiar figure as it scouted the trees. Frederick. Coward boy, the only one uninjured after the demon's escape. Connor wondered why he was back in town. He had heard that the boy had been packed off to some isolated outpost, possibly in retaliation for his speaking to Elias. He wore still the priestly cassock. Maybe Connor could focus enough to glean some information out of him, he thought, getting to his feet and allowing himself to be discovered. Now they sat in uncomfortable silence on the park bench.

"It's good to see you again, brother" started Frederick, breaking the tension finally.

"You can't mean that. Doesn't my face terrify you? It scares little children, you know. Now, I walk through the world and people call _me_ the demon, the monster! Perhaps that was it's intent all along"

"You wish it had killed you?"

"Sometimes. But the Lord has not seen fit to receive me yet, it seems" Connor laughed bitterly. Frederick had no answer.

"So, what are they saying about me these days? I would've come to my own trial, of course, had I been invited to it"

"It was not a trial, Connor. An investigation surely, but not a trial. I told them what I knew and what I saw, but it seemed that they did not care much for the truth. Connor, they went to the place, they saw the, things, you used to cause pain to the creature. But when I returned there the next day, all was gone. The cage, the tools, the evidence, everything. Nobody would tell me what had happened. When we learned that you had fled raving from the hospital, it shames me to know now that no one went after you, no comfort was offered you..."

"It shames you? Frederick, you truly are an innocent of the world, aren't you? I'm as loose a cannon now as I ever was a year ago. The only thing that surprises me is that they have allowed me to 'live' so close to their fortress. It would have been so easy for them to have me removed"

"They think to use you as a warning system, Connor. They know you sit watching all day. They know that you'll be unable to help yourself when and if you see this demon again. You'll come running to them. That's what they want"

"Oh really?" replied Connor, but inside, he wondered if perhaps they were right about him. What would he do when the time came? he thought, fingering the little card in his coat pocket. He looked askew at Frederick. The boy's conscience had gotten the better of him again. Not really a boy anymore though, he could see. The young priest was thinner, with a haunted expression that belied the bright warm day. Not totally uninjured, then. He rose from the bench, facing the man and giving him his best approximation of a smile.

"Thank you for the heads up, brother. Best you be on your way then" he said.

"I know you don't want my help Connor, but should you change your mind, here's my number. I'll be in town a few weeks, staying with relatives. You're not alone, brother" Frederick repiled, handing over a scrap of paper, his fingers brushing ever so slightly on Connor's sleeve. The former priest watched as his once colleague hurried away up the street, hailing a taxi and vanishing into the heavy traffic. He gazed at the piece of paper before stuffing it into his pocket, next to the business card. So, two numbers now, he chuckled to himself. If he had thought about it a little more, he might have seen it as a sign from God.


	5. Return to New York

Dark Moon Brother

Part Five

Return to New York

In a strange composite of an eternity and a heartbeat, Virginia, Wolf and Cub travelled through the Mirror, stepping out into bright afternoon sunshine in Central Park, New York City. Virginia blinked, feeling the familiar stomach churning sensation that came with the transfer. She wavered uncertainly a moment, knowing Wolf and Cub were experiencing the very same disorientation beside her. After a moment, it seemed that her mind finally caught up with what her body had done and her thoughts cleared abruptly. She glanced behind her, seeing the portal shimmer and wink out of sight, leaving only a tingle and a whiff of ozone to tell it had been there at all. Virginia breathed deeply, taking in the surroundings. As always, the inherent magic of the mirror had somehow engineered it so that no one was actually looking at the spot when they had appeared. It was the same season, the same time of day, and likely the very exact same day itself as back in the 4th Kingdom. It was a typical Cental Park afternoon. Folk hurried by on errands, lovers strolled by or lay on the grass embracing, endless lines of tourists alighted from buses, oohing and aahing at the famous monuments.

Virginia turned to Wolf and Cub now, smiling reassuringly at her wide-eyed son as he peeked out from his father's embrace. His green eyes were huge with wonder, she could see, but not fear, and she could see his little nose crinkling as he snuffed the air. So many new and totally foreign scents and sounds for him, she knew. Virginia wondered just how noisy and smelly the city would seem for his wolfy senses. Cub sneezed suddenly and she reached out for him as he wriggled towards her. Wolf handed him over rather absently, patting at his head. Virginia cuddled and cooed at the baby as she watched Wolf surreptiously.

He was tense, as she had known he would be. Virginia could all but see the tension radiating off him and when she looked closer she could actually see the hair along his back crest standing up in agitation against the thin fabric of his shirt. She reached out a hand to soothe it, but made no further moves or comment, happy for him to take his time inspecting the surrounding parklands. If he'd had wolf ears they would have been pricked up in attention, she knew, but what seemed just a dull rumble of underlying sound to her was a complete encyclopaedia of knowledge for him. His head turned from side to side as he scanned, his nose snuffing and mouth half open to catch the scents. Presently, he turned back to her, and smiled, but it was guarded all the same. Virginia wondered whether or not he would tell her what he had learned. He was ever so chauvanistic like that, she sighed. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"So, where to first, lamb chop?" he asked her casually, but she could see the effort it took to appear calm. She played along with it anyway. No sense in upsetting Cub with his parents jumping at every shadow.

"Umm, I'm thinking to Grandmother first. We can drop most of our stuff there and catch up with the local events before we seek out an immunisation clinic"

"Fine. Will we be able to stay there with her, do you think?"

"I hope so Wolf, but it all depends on how she reacts to seeing you again. But, we do have the cutest baby ever on our side. I'm sure we can win her over if he just bats his eyelids at her!"

"Lets go then" Wolf spoke, but as they turned to shoulder their packs again, his attention was caught once more and Virginia heard him hiss softly, but in surprise, not in fear. He stepped away quickly towards an old tree and he went right up to it, placing both hands on the rough bark as he stared at something carved into it. She looked under his outstretched arms, seeing only what looked like random scratches that one might find on any old tree. Squirrels and the like did as much damage just running up and down all day. Wolf sniffed at the scratches, then traced his fingers over them, before stepping back once more. He pawed at his temple, clearly puzzled.

"How odd" he said simply, offering no explanation.

"What's odd?" asked Virginia patiently, seeing that he wasn't about to enlighten her.

"Those are wolf marks, on the tree"

"Wolfs make marks?"

"Oh yes, not many, since scent is our main way of communicating, and fullblood wolf paws aren't all that capable like that"

"I see. So what do they say? Could they be some random scratchings of a squirrel or something?"

"Yes, they could be that. Anyway, lets press on to Grandmother's house. I'm starving! Do you think she might have put a bit more meat on her bones?" Wolf deftly avoided Virginia's mock swipe at him.

"You are not to even think about eating my Grandmother!"

"Oh, you're no fun! But I promise, really really truly, not to be a bad wolfie" he simpered at her, winking all too obviously. Taking her hand, he led her away and they made their way across the open expanses of the Park.

Wolf looked back over his shoulder as they left. He was slightly calmer than a few minutes ago when they had come back through the portal. The stench and noise of the place had overwhelmed him instantly, as it had all those moons ago when he had first come blundering into New York. Cripe's, that day, he'd barely gotten used to the idea of being free from his prison cell, and then he was in an entirely different world. He had been faintly amazed that he hadn't just run off whooping into the night. But it was a wolfs natural tendency to obey the command of those who outranked them that had given him the necessary focus. Perhaps the Queen had known this all along. Plus, his years of wandering all through the many environs of the 9 Kingdoms had made him quite adaptable and he had found himself blending in with the locals quite efficiently. But, he had let his guard down when he had returned here some weeks later. Being in love, being made a hero of the realm, had resulted in his thinking he was safe and unassailable. Big mistake. Certain ranks of people in this Kingdom had taken just as vehement exception to him as any that could be found in the 9 Kingdoms.

As he ushered his family now through the Park, he still scanned relentlessly. The first scent that had come to him when they had stepped through was that of the boy, Connor. It was heavy, well entrenched, obviously the foolish man had not given up his self-appointed post. Wolf felt a sudden wariness of the man, but had resisted the urge to seek out and confront him. It was broad daylight anyway, too exposed. He would be seen. He had smelt the man's fear sweat sharply, could almost taste it, almost hear the rapid pounding of his heart. Besides, he had Cub with him, and Virginia too, and he had no wish to force an ugly showdown with them in tow. He glanced back again. The man was still there in his hiding spot. He would be a fool indeed if he attempted to follow them. Far more sense to stay where he was, knowing that his 'demon' would eventually return to it, Wolf thought soberly. Nothing to do about it now, at any rate.

His mind came back now to the other finding that had so intrigued him. Virginia was wrong. No squirrel would dare to use wolf marks, particularly in this Kingdom, where wolfs were so rare as to be almost forgotten by the rest of the woodland folk. How odd indeed. He had not scented any fullblood wolfs living in this tamed forest when he had lived here before, and the marks on the tree bore no such assurance either. Nor had they been made by claws. Wolf thought that maybe a small sharp knife had carved the marks. Yet despite all this, there they were, as plain as day to anyone who could read them.

WOLF. FRIEND. HELP?

The symbols were simple things really. A small "v" shape, meant to represent a canine tooth, that was the word "wolf". Underneath was a smaller mark, two parallel lines which meant "friend", or more literally, "one who hunts beside you". Then, next to that, two bent lines, meeting to form an eye shape, an ancient wolfish symbol for help. The position of this last mark gave away the fact that the writer was unsure of whether this help would be given or needed.

Wolf was perplexed by the marks. They were the last thing he would have expected to see on a tree in the middle of New York. They were not fresh, the original carving had been made some months ago, yet someone had taken the time to refresh them, at least twice over. Who? Wolf had been tempted to add his own mark to the tree, as in response, but he was wary still of giving himself away once more. Plus, he didn't particularly want to alarm Virginia at this point. She would likely think it another trap, a ploy from the priests, but Wolf doubted if they were involved here. Only another fullblood wolf, or a half-wolf like himself could make such clear marks. Or a human who had an intimate knowledge of wolf-kind, again not likely in this Kingdom. It's a puzzle, that's for sure, he thought, rubbing his head again as they made their way to the streetside. He had to chuckle at Cub's expression, though. His son was well wrapped up and held securely by his mother, but there was no disguising his avid stares at the many strange things to be seen in this Kingdom. His eyes were very nearly popping out of his head as he gaped at the cars, buses and trucks crammed on this strong smelling black river that his parents hustled him across.

After long tense minutes of negotiating the crowds with a curious baby who kept reaching out and trying to sniff passers by, they stood finally outside the impressive building in which resided Virginia's society queen of a Grandmother. Wolf had been less than a courteous house guest when he had last called upon the old lady, bribing his way in with flowers and pretending to be Virginia's wealthy suitor. He had often wondered what would have happened had it been Virginia who answered the door that morning. Probably would have slammed it in his face, no doubt, leaving him standing crying into his flowers in the hall. He smiled at his good fortune. Never mind that Virginia's first good look at him had been emminently less romantic, bending over her with a huge meat cleaver as he had, his body going through the motions before his nose had screamed at him just who she was. Love at first bite, almost! But he hadn't blamed her for hitting him over the head and shoving him out a window.

He hummed a little tune now as they climbed the stairs _"Shepardess, makes quite a mess, but little lambs are lovely...". _Virginia glared at him in mock exasperation. Behave! He curbed his wayward thoughts. This was no way to act in front of Cub, by all accounts. Virginia put a hand on his arm now, bidding him wait back out of the way whilst she rang the doorbell.

He heard shuffling coming from behind the door and a pause as someone looked through the little peep hole that human's used instead of their noses when finding out who was calling. He heard a muffled shriek of surprise and the door was flung wide suddenly and a thin arm reached out to pull both Virginia and Cub into a flowery scented embrace.

"Virginia! Is it really you? Virginia!" hollered the old woman. "Where have you _been_ all this time? The last I saw you, you were ready to pop, you were so huge, and then, no word, no letter, no proper announcement! How could you do this! Just like your mother, disappearing without nary a word..." still shrieking, Grandma pulled Virginia and Cub through the doorway and it slammed shut. Wolf went to the door, his sensitive ears able to hear the conversation easily enough. He could make out Virginia trying to get a word in, telling her Grandmother that she had indeed met the 'father of the baby', but really, she must prepare herself now, everything would be explained, if she would just sit down a moment. Wolf heard Virginia's footsteps coming back up the hallway and resisted the urge to run away. He almost laughed out loud at his mate's resigned expression as she opened the door. He straightened and put on his best contrite looking face as Grandma caught sight of him finally.

"Why, Grandmother! I must say that you're looking even more radiant than when I last visited you" he said, desperately using all his considerable winning charms.

"You, you, it's him! Virginia! it's him! The one!" the old lady stammered, turning pale and leaning back against the wall.

"Please, dear lady, let me explain. It was all a terrible misunderstanding. You see, I have dabbled in acting from time to time, and when my darling Virginia told me that she thought you would be just perfect for the role I must confess that my first glimpse of your lovliness, your obvious presence, well it just made me want to rehearse the scene right there and then. I confess, you were playing your role so well that I, uh, became a tad overwhelmed and I fled in shame. Only afterward did my sweet Virginia so forcefully let me know that she hadn't had the time to discuss your starring role on Broadway with you..." Wolf trailed off breathlessly, staring deep into her eyes, hoping she would fall for the plainly stupid (to him anyway) ruse. He watched as the lies sank in, the stubborn old lady falling once more under his spell. She seemed to breath again and Wolf sensed Virginia relax behind him. Appealing to Grandmother's legendary vanity had worked before and it seemed to be working again. Wolf snorted softly to himself. Humans were so dumb sometimes, he thought. They would believe even the most preposterous explanations in favour of the all too obvious truth. Simply amazing that this race had come to dominate the Kingdoms.

"Ah, well, I was quite the actress in my younger days, of course! Who knew I still had it in me?" Grandma simpered, planting a big wet kiss on Wolf's cheek. He returned her smile through forced teeth.

"And this must be the baby. My only Great Grandchild! A boy, did you say, Virginia? And his name?" Wolf and Virginia stared at each other a moment, stumped. They had forgotten that Cub still didn't have a moniker.

"Oh, ah, umm" stumbled Virginia lamely.

"It's Caelum" said Wolf abruptly. He turned to whisper quietly to Virginia. "Caelum was my father's name". She thought she saw a glimmer of a tear in his eyes, but he dashed them away before she could do it herself. Grandma didn't notice their exchange as she had excitedly reached for Cub and he was now squirming on her lap as she sank down to the lounge. Grandma cooed and fussed over him and he rewarded her with one of his dazzling smiles. Virginia saw the old lady melt, as so many had done before her. Cub yanked a fistful of greying hair in his pudgy hands and slurped experimentally on Grandma's arm, seeing if she tasted as weird as she smelt. Evidently she did, and Virginia stifled a laugh at his expression. Lucky he was still mostly gums though. She would have to get Wolf to teach him about tasting people. She glanced over at her mate. He was standing looking out the window and she went to him quietly, winding her arms around him from the back. He leaned into her embrace, surprising her. It was nearly always the other way round. He did not like to show any of his upsets to her and she rarely probed him for them. He had spent considerable hours recently writing down a lot of his innermost troubles, she knew. Maybe she would be able to read them one day. The knowledge of his father's name was a significant step though, she realised. He guarded his parent's memories tightly and she couldn't really blame him for that, given what little she had seen when she had walked the dream road with Shaman a year ago. She had never told Wolf what she had glimpsed that strange day. The image of the boy sifting through the ashes was his alone to bear. For now anyway, she thought. He turned in her arms now and kissed her forehead in that proprietary way he had.

"Are you okay, beloved?" she asked, using his epithet for herself.

"Oh yes, little chop, with you in my arms, how could I be anything else?" he whispered in her ear suggestively. Virginia rolled her eyes. Even after a stressful day's events, he could still be guaranteed to be desiring of her sexually and to bring about the same response from her.

"Wolf! This is my Grandmother's house!" she whispered back at him in mock horror.

"Don't I know it! This is where we first met, Virginia. I had a meat cleaver, and you had a way of wielding that broom! Imagine, from that, to here! You were worth falling three stories for, though" he said softly, glancing involuntarily out the window to the alley below. He wondered if the doctor was still there. His thoughts were interupted by a cubbish giggle coming from the loungeroom. Prim and proper Grandmother was somewhat dishevled now, with her glasses on the floor, her hair mussed and little round pucker marks on her arms and neck. She beamed at Virginia and Wolf.

"Quite a charming little chap isn't he? Why, he's looking at me as if I'm just the tastiest Great Grandma in the whole world!"


	6. Spies and Needles

Dark Moon Brother

Part Six

The man called Elias put down the phone and stared at it thoughtfully for a while. It was an old fashioned type receiver which gave no indication of the sophisticated satellite system which had carried the whispering voice so many miles to reach him here.

"The demon has returned this afternoon!" the hushed voice had said.

"You are sure of this?"

"Without a single doubt! Just as I said it would! And the woman was with it, and I think they had an infant with them, but I'm not sure. I didn't get too close". The ex-priest with the ruined face was sounding slightly hysterical, despite his whispering.

"Did they see you?"

"Yes, I think so. The demon looked straight at my hiding place. It made no move towards me, though"

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know for sure. I couldn't follow it, not again. But that doesn't matter. It will have to return to this spot sooner or later. Then, we can be ready for it, yes?"

"Oh, yes, I think we shall. Now, be sure to keep watch, but do not attempt this thing on your own. And do not involve your former masters either. They have proven themselves quite the bumbling fools, have they not? I cannot leave today, but I will on the morrow, but it will take me some hours to reach you. I am quite isolated, as I have said before. You have done well, Connor. Bide your time, and wait for me"

The outline of the phone blurred now as Elias gazed at it. Rousing himself, he looked out the expansive glass windows that ran along the front of his mountain hideaway. He moved to them, seeing that the sun was indeed setting below the trees. Forest and mountains were all one could see from this house, endless acres of wilderness, accessible only by air and foot. No roads or tracks lead here, and the harsh winters in this part of central Canada kept the bulk of the hikers and hunters to more hospitable climes of the south. This isolation was just as Elias wanted it. He had spent many equally lonely hours in the cities of the world, building up his fortune for this sole purpose, a fortress away from humanity. But being secluded in this day and age did not preclude one from the finer things in life, not at all. His mansion was stuffed full of the latest gadgets, shiny and blinking machines covered every availible space. He had his own solar powered generator and together with the satellite dish on the roof, all the news from the world he couldn't live in made it's wayto him. His phones and computers operated in the same fashion, allowing him to access his various companies as he needed to. He had met very few of his employees face to face, and none knew of this hideaway. What they really thought of their unusual unseen boss he didn't really know, nor care.

He moved away from the cooling glass and into the large overfilled lounge room. He went towards a small picture in a silver frame and picked it up. The two young men from a happier age stared back at him, the two brothers, Elias the elder by a year but Peter equal to him already in height. He supposed they might have been eleven and twelve in that photograph, just before the elder son had been sent away to the exclusive boarding school in Paris that their forebears had attended over the generations. It had been a longer separation than either of them had anticipated though. Peter had become gravely ill that year with a rare cancer, and after his extended recovery, had found God. He had gone on to study at a biblical college here in Canada and they were young men when next they spent any amount of time together. Peter had changed to a somber, stoic man, Elias had bemoaned at the time. He laughed now to himself at the irony of that observation. Less than a year had passed and Elias had returned to the European continent, and when the brothers reunited one summer, so long ago, it had been Elias who had changed. His memory winced as those long ago conversations ran through his mind.

"I cannot believe it! You are a damned thing, Elias! How can you claim to take pleasure from this, _illness_, this abomination? God will punish you for this, whether you asked for it or no"

Elias grimaced at the faded picture. Punished indeed. Oh yes, he could never be forgiven, not now. He sighed to the empty room, his eyes going of their own accord to the full length portrait on the wall. He fought down the tears as he had done so many times before. Done is done. But now, an interesting development had occurred in his so called cursed life. It was true when he had said to Connor that word had taken it's time to reach him, despite all his modern equipment. But the news that had really made him prick up his ears had come to him via an ancient but eminently more reliable manner. Almost he might not have believed it, but sources such as these never lied, they were not even capable of doing so.

He breathed deep. The decision made. Sighing, he picked up the phone once more to dial for his helicopter.

Doctor Natalie Greene yawned and stretched her back, hearing the ligaments pop and crack with relief. She glanced at the plain clock on the wall. Only 10 in the morning. Still another 6 hours to go. Just criminal they way they worked their young medics these days, she thought for the upteenth time. She let her gaze wander over the rest of the crew assigned to this clinic. Fellow interns, nurses, technicians, clerks. No sympathy there. So much for following in the family tradition. She was sure her father had never enthralled her with stories from places such as this. Natalie reached for her ever present textbook, taking advantage of the momentary lull in clients. She was a surgeon in training, an intern attached to the major city hospital. All interns, no matter their particular speciality, spent a rotation in the community health clinics, ministering to the poor, the uninsured, those who wished to remain anonymous for whatever reason. She jumped slightly as one of the nurses slapped a wad of paperwork under her nose.

"Couple in the waiting room, Nat. Want immunisation for their kid" said the nurse, disinterested.

"Why don't they just go to the baby health centre?"

"I dunno. Seem strange, this lot, though"

"Strange?"

"You'll see what I mean. Shall I show them in?" said the nurse, already turning towards the waiting room. She returned within seconds, ushering the trio into Natalie's cubicle and closing the door as she went back out. Natalie could see what the nurse had meant. The nature of the clinic and it's location meant that the vast majority of the clients were exceedingly poor, some living on the streets even. Either that, or they were criminals or illegal immigrants, since the clinc asked for no paperwork or identification. This couple were well dressed, clean and tidy in appearance. Their eyes were clear and drug free, they looked well fed and well rested. Not from this part of town, obviously. They looked at her expectantly. She motioned them to some chairs in front of her desk and they sat, the man dandling the infant on his knee.

"Ah, so, my nurse tells me you want immunisation for your, ah?"

"Son" said the woman. "He's six months old now, doctor" she continued. Natalie thought the woman was well spoken, an educated accent, but she looked slightly embarrased all the same.

"I see. So, what is his exact date of birth? What hospital were you in?" The young woman looked at her blankly. "The doctor who delivered him?" continued Natalie, pen poised over the form.

"Umm, we came here because we thought you didn't need any, ah, paperwork. He has none, you see" stammered the woman, glancing at her male companion. The man turned to Natalie.

"I delivered him!" he said proudly, beaming at her. Gods, what a gorgeous man, thought Natalie at once, gasping then at her own daring. Making eyes at the clients indeed! What would her father think? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" asked the young woman anxiously.

"No, not at all. Of course, we don't need any information to treat anyone, but really, you'll have to get some eventually, you know. He won't be able to start school or anything" she advised the couple, thinking now that perhaps they were neo-hippy types who lived in a commune somewhere. She reached out for the child and he came to her willingly. He seemed healthy, well grown, with lots of dark hair and green eyes like his fathers. The baby reached for her stethoscope which he promptly put in his mouth, chewing on it contentedly. Natalie was faintly amazed at his dexterity and the obvious strength and balance he had, standing up in her lap now and looking around himself. The baby made a strange sound at her, sort of a cross between a huffing and a quiet growl. She glanced at the mother and father, who were beaming in that slightly idiotic way that all new parents had. The door opened again and the nurse returned bearing a small silver dish with the various injections on it. She bent over the infant and mussed his hair.

"Aww, now aren't you a cutie, little man" she cooed. "What's his name, love?" she directed at the mother.

"Oh, ah, Caelum"

"That's my boy" added the father. Natalie took the baby over to the examination table as the nurse left once more, beckoning to the couple.

"You'll just need to hold him for me. Now, where do you want the injections? Arm or bottom?"

"Arm!" the couple said quickly, in unison.

"Righto. Luckily, most of the vaccines come packaged together these days, so only two needles today, young man" Natalie undid the buttons on the little overalls that the baby had on and swabbed his upper arm before turning to prepare the syringes. She heard the man whisper to the woman "_needles! _what did she say about needles?". The mother shushed him, before they both turned back in alarm as the shocked howl of the baby tore through the tiny enclosed space of the cubicle, making the sound seem all the worse, of course. Natalie quickly stuck the second injection into the infant's arm as he drew breath for a second round of screams. He bellowed in rage as she drew her hand back, turning suddenly and sinking his little milk teeth into her forearm. Thankfully he seemed to only have the two front ones, but they were sharp still, and Natalie jumped back, rubbing at her arm as the parents bent over their son, trying to calm him when they were less than calm themselves. Natalie sighed. It was a typical scene she had seen before. As usual, the ruckus from the baby lasted less than a minute, subsiding to a soft hiccuping as his mother rocked him. The man glared at Natalie and under the fluorescent lights his eyes seemed to glow momentarily. She put on her best 'knowledgeable doctor' expression. The man was acting as though he had never seen such a simple thing as an injection before. She sighed again and turned back to the baby to check the vaccine site on his arm, when she stopped, her eyes glued in shock at what was poking out of the top of the overalls. In his struggles, several more buttons had come undone, and now at least three inches of furry appendage was twitching in agitation as he eyed the doctor warily.

Natalie had seen some strange sights in her work, but this had to be one of the more unusual things. She wanted to go closer, to feel this appendage, but the father blocked her way forward as the baby's mother quickly wrapped her son up again, hiding the tail from view. A tail. Her mind raced backwards to a year or so ago when an ultrasound had been doing the rounds of the junior doctors. Someone had even pinned a copy up in the staff room. Could this be the same infant? The dates were about right, and she couldn't remember hearing about any such infants being recorded born in the months following the image being taken. She was intrigued. Maybe this was the reason the parents hadn't registered the baby, nor even taken him to a doctor for a check-up. They stared at her now, as if they expected her to run screaming from the room.

"There's no need to feel ashamed, either of you. There are many things that can be done to correct birth deformities, you know. We could make him as good as new. He could grow up a normal little boy" she spoke gently to the couple. The man looked indignant at her suggestions almost, opening his mouth to speak before the woman placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Thank you, doctor. We're both happy with him just as he is, really. If there's nothing more with the vaccinations, we'll be going then?" the young mother answered. Natalie had no response to that. She could only advise.

"Well, okay then, if you're sure. He might have some soreness of his arm for a few days, but otherwise he'll have no further problems, I'm confident". The doctor watched as the couple made their way out of the room, the infant continuing to glare at her over his father's shoulder. She poked her tongue out at the boy and saw him grin in spite of himself. She smiled to herself as she gathered the used syringes together. So nice to know she still had her touch.

The three visitors from the 4th Kingdom breathed a collective sigh of relief as they exited the clinic and bundled into a cab. Virginia rubbed her temples. That had been a close call. It had been hard enough finding ways of deterring her grandmother from wanting to bathe, dress or change Cub's nappies. She glanced at her son, seeing that he was almost asleep in the capsule between her and Wolf.

"Wolf, honey, I'm sorry I didn't explain the vaccination process properly. I should've realised that you wouldn't have seen such a thing before and it's hard enough to watch when you do know what's about to happen" Wolf gazed at her and she was relieved to see that he didn't appear to be as angry as she had thought. Virginia had feared he had been about to attack the well meaning doctor. He reached over to paw gently at her temple.

"Oh, it's okay Virginia. I was just shocked that's all. In fact, this medicine is probably a lot better than those horrible potions my mother used to buy from the travelling herbalists. No one knew for sure what went into them, and you were belching that taste for days afterwards" His face grimaced at the memory.

"I'm glad you're okay with it. But I thought that doctor's eyes were going to pop out of her head when she saw Cub's tail"

"Yes, I know. I still expect people to run in terror at the sight of a wolf's tail. It's always a surprise when they don't. That first night, in the beanstalk, you know, that was really the first time any human had touched my tail with gentleness. I could scarcely believe it at the time" he huffed at the memory, smiling at her.

"The doctor is a scientist before everything else. No one would be least likely to believe in fairy tale creatures"

"You weren't a scientist, not that night" he whispered at her, kissing her brow.

"No. It must have been those darn shoes!" she whispered back, laughing at his mocked hurt expression. His stomach rumbled and Virginia glanced at her watch. Right on time. You could set the atomic clock by his digestive system.

"Lets go to the Grill for lunch. It'll be good to see the others. And then, I want to go shopping, and get some books, and see a movie, and eat a big chocolate ice cream cone! Oh, and I have to rent a car for tomorrow so we can drive up to visit Evelyn..."

Wolf laughed to see her so full of enthusiasm. He let her prattle on, his gaze drifting off out the window of the cab. Evelyn tomorrow. Oh, dear me, how in the Kingdoms am I going to explain to Virginia the promise I made? he thought worriedly to himself. Perhaps, just perhaps, the old lady had forgotten. He had doubts about that. His face blushed red as the taxi slowly made it's way uptown.


	7. Evelyn

Dark Moon Brother

Part Seven

The rented SUV wound it's way out of town the next morning and headed north out of the city. Virginia hadn't driven a car in so many months that it seemed strange at first, but once they were out on the main highway, she began to enjoy the sensation again. Wolf sat in the front passenger seat, his head out the window as they sped along. He seemed more cheerful now than this morning when she had forbade him from getting in the driver's seat. She had tried to explain that driving was a lot more involved than it looked, and no way was she going to risk Cub's life to appease his male ego. He had backed down sulkily and she had relented a little, telling him that maybe when they arrived, he could take the car out on the forest trails. She glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing Cub gaping out the window from his car seat. He hadn't liked being restrained with the seat belts, but Virginia had ignored his whining as well. She sighed to herself, then laughed quietly under her breath. Nothing could be simple with these two in tow. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

She reached over and patted Wolf's leg, feeling the muscles bunched with tension under the denim fabric. She could only imagine that the memories of his first visit to this part of New York were plaguing him now. But surely he knew that they weren''t going anywhere near that evil place, where so much harm had been done. His body showed little signs of the torture now, just a few faint scar lines and ripples of new flesh. Adding to the collection, he had said coolly one morning, showing her the older scars from a rough and tumble childhood. But she saw him rubbing unconciously at his once broken finger quite often. She shuddered a moment at the thought and the sound of such a thing being done. He looked away from the window now, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Are you doing okay love?" she asked him for the tenth time today.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Virginia, there's something I need to tell you, before we get to the Lodge, if possible"

"Right. Well, we're about to turn off the main road just here. I'm sure this is the turnoff, isn't it?" she said, forcing calmness to herself. He never announced things like that.

Wolf watched her as she competently handled the huge roaring machine that human's travelled in in this Kingdom. It was a noisy, smelly thing, but the speed was exciting all the same. The old trucks and the taxi cabs that he had been in had crawled, but this thing flew. Mile after mile disappeared as if by magic. Now, however, Virginia was slowing the machine and she spun the steering wheel as they turned onto the dirt track leading to Evelyn's community. She pulled over now and switched off the engine, allowing silence to flood in once more, the soothing sounds of forest. Cub squeaked in disappointment that the ride had finished. Virginia reached back to tickle his toes, then rummaged around in her bag for a strip of dried beef jerky. No teething rings or rusks for this baby, he snorted in amusement as Cub began gnawing and dribbling on his prize. Virginia faced him now and he cringed to see that he had worried her, though she hid it well.

"So...?" she asked abruptly.

"I, ah, I, umm. Oh dear" Wolf felt the blood rush to his face once more. Virginia reached over and stroked his chin.

"You're blushing! Oh no, I'm not pregnant again am I?"

"No, not that darling girl". Virginia visibly relaxed. "But, since we're speaking of cubs..." he trailed off, squirming.

"Yes?"

"Well, you remember when we were saying goodbye to Evelyn and Shaman last year. You remember when Evelyn took me aside? Oh dear, I'm afraid I promised something that I can't now do for her. Do you think she'll be angry and curse me or something?" Wolf put on his best contrite face. Virginia's eyes narrowed.

"I see. Wolf, what exactly did she ask you?"

"She, umm, she, oh cripes! She asked me if I would give their clan a cub, you know, mate with one of their women, so that my people might once more dwell in this Kingdom, that our bloodline might not be lost. Oh dear, I agreed at the time but I don't know why. I guess it might have been out of spite for those who would have destroyed me. She shouldn't have asked me when I was in such a vulnerable state, maybe, but she did, and now I don't know how to get out of it" Wolf brought his hands up to cover his face, sure that at any moment Virginia would explode in anger. He wouldn't blame her. There was a deafening silence from the other side of the car. He peeked though his fingers at her. Her blue eyes had a withdrawn look as she digested the revelations. She chewed absently at her lower lip. Then, taking him completely by surprise, she started to chuckle softly, the giggles gradually building till she laughed out loud. Her merriment was genuine, he could see that, but it didn't make his discomfort any less. He squirmed again like a fish on a hook as she turned back to him, her eyes sparkling with humour, and, underlying it, a sadness also.

"Oh Wolf, my poor baby! You really know how to get yourself into a mess, don't you? You know what your problem is? You're just too good hearted, you want to please everyone so badly. I don't know if that's a wolf trait or a man thing, but it's what I love the most about you, did you know that? Even after all the wrong done to you, still you would offer your most precious gift to another. She shouldn't have asked you, I know, but I can see why she risked it. Her people have lost their identities in so many ways. It's sad, but you don't know how rare their community is, Wolf. Their self enforced isolation protects them from the modern day incursions, but it also cuts them off, prevents their growth. It's no wonder Evelyn grasped at your very existence, sought to keep your magic in the world. Come here to me" Virginia finished, drawing him into her arms and stroking his face once more.

Wolf felt he could have stayed in that embrace all the rest of his days. He melted inwardly, but still he struggled, that same fish now fighting against the approaching surface. He drew back with effort. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing there the realisation that she had touched him, opening yet another chink in his long buried emotional armour. The love and trust she so obviously felt for him was positively humbling. She was so close now, and they both knew it. He both felt and saw her withdrawing softly, refusing to probe him further. This was not the time, nor the place. She kissed him, wiping away the tears he didn't even know were there. He found his voice.

"I don't deserve you"

"Yes, you do". Such a simple affirmation, yet the truth of it terrified him still.

"What will we do, about Evelyn I mean" he said, leaving the many things unsaid by silent agreement. His Virginia smiled once more.

"Oh, we'll figure something out, love. I don't think she'll curse you as an oathbreaker, at any rate. We'll need to all sit down and talk about it when we get there" Back to her usual in control self, she started up the engine again and the car rumbled down the dirt track towards the hidden lodge community. Wolf had to smile at Cub's excited growling from the back as they moved off.

Two hours later the SUV pulled up out the front of the longhouse that Evelyn's people called the Lodge. Virginia felt slightly awkward to be arriving unannounced, but there was no way to contact the community since they had no power and no phones to speak of. Her fears were allayed almost at once though, as the great doors were flung open and the familiar motherly figure came running towards them.

"Virginia sweetheart! And Wolf! Is it really you?" the old lady hollered as she reached the vehicle, swooping upon Virginia before her feet had even touched the ground. Virginia felt tears flow freely as Evelyn hugged her hard, spinning her around. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed the wisewoman of the tribe, nor how much she herself had been missed. Others of the clan gathered round now, all the friendly faces she had come to know so well calling out greetings and passing her from one to anothers embrace like she was a prized gift. It was overwhelming suddenly. She looked over and saw Wolf, standing off slightly to one side with Cub dangling off his hip. His eyes were misted again, she saw, but he returned the welcomes and blessings of the people with great sincerity and just the right amount of aloofness of a wolf who has strayed into another's territory. Fortunately, Cub seemed to be the centre of attention almost immediately, and Virginia could see his guardedness giving way to his father's pride as he bragged about his son.

"Oh Virginia, I wish you could have been just a few days earlier. Shaman would have loved to have seen your son"

"She's dead, isn't she?" said Virginia, the sudden realisation of what she had seen on the road en route to Wendell's castle making sense.

"Yes. We buried her only yesterday. It was a great gathering, and a celebration too. She had lived a long life" Evelyn hugged her again and Virginia allowed herself to be held. No woman had held her this way, not since her mother had left her, and she could barely recall those embraces now. She sensed Wolf making his way through the crowd to her side. Evelyn released her, only to reach at once for Cub, who went to her willingly, liking her leather and wood smells. Evelyn cooed at him.

"What a gorgeous child! He's the image of you, friend Wolf" she said. Wolf held his ground under her direct stare. So odd to be once more amongst the people who didn't fear him. He wasn't sure he liked it. He had come to like people being afraid of him, he realised. Well, a little bit anyway. Evelyn laughed softly at him. Probably can read your mind, Wolf! he thought to himself.

"Come in, come in, be welcome here, all of you. You must be tired from that long drive. We will have a big feast tonight, I think!" she chattered on, leading them into the longhouse. Wolf hadn't been here before and he found himself admiring the structure and the artistry of the place. Many of the wall panels were carved with intricate scenes, and Wolf found himself looking surreptiously for wolf marks. He saw none. So, not made by one of these folk then, he thought, visualizing the symbols on the tree in the Park. He interupted his musings by looking for Virginia, and saw that she was deep in conversation and gossip with several women, including Evelyn, and Cub was being passed from mother to mother as they admired and fussed over him. Cub was in raptures at all the attention, he could see. Wolf spoke his son's wolf name, knowing that the sound would carry even across this vast and noisy room to his child's sensitive ears. Cub sat up and picked him out of the crowd easily, but he made no move towards him, knowing instinctively that his daddy's voice had carried no instruction bidding him to come. Clever boy, thought Wolf, shifting his posture ever so slightly to indicate he was pleased. Cub basked for a moment, then turned his attention back to his circle of female admirers. Daddy's boy, for sure, snorted Wolf in amusement.

After seeing that Virginia was well and truly occupied for the moment, Wolf wandered out of the lodge and into the forest that bounded it in all directions. It was the same forest that he had run in as a wolf when he had escaped the priests, only many miles further away. He wondered if the wolfpack included this area in their territory. He heard footsteps coming towards him and turned to see three of the younger men from the clan approaching.

"Friend Wolf, we are going hunting for meat for the feast tonight. We would be honoured if you would join us?" Wolf's ears pricked up at the word 'hunt'. Ah yes, hunting was on an equal par with his other two loves of eating and mating. He cast down his eyes, lest the luminous green that showed there now give the young men second thoughts about having him at their backs.

"I would love to join the hunt, friends" he replied.

Later that evening, the good sized forest deer hung suspended over hot coals, the clan standing round and admiring it whilst their mouths watered. The young men were engrossed in telling the tales of the hunt and Wolf was in the thick of the crowd, clearly at home now amongst the people. Nothing like a bit of mutual bloodlust to bring men together thought Virginia wryly, but she was pleased to see her mate finding his feet here. Snatches of the conversations reached her.

"... and then, just when we thought we'd lost it..."

"...never seen such skill in tracking, for a human..."

"...put his nose to good use, he did..."

"...well, if he was game to eat that liver, I wasn't going to back out..."

Virginia wrinkled her nose in distaste. He'd eaten the raw liver? Eew, no way was he kissing her tonight! Nothing about Wolf's eating habits surprised her anymore though. She glanced around for Cub, seeing him curled up asleep in a pile of small children. He hadn't really seen another child before and she had laughed to see his expression when he discovered that none of them had tails to play with. He had quickly learned to keep his own tail tucked up to avoid other curious children from pulling it to see if it came off.

Evelyn plonked herself down at Virginia's side, taking her hand and stroking it.

"Virginia darling, I don't know if Wolf ever told you what I asked of him..." she began awkwardly.

"It's okay Evelyn. I know all about it"

"Oh, I see. Look, I was out of line. I should never have asked him. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just so sad to see you leaving us, maybe the last time his kind would ever come here" she mumbled. Virginia raised her hand and beckoned Wolf. He dropped his half eaten piece of raw something and bounded over to her. He sensed correctly that they were discussing the subject and settled himself quickly on the ground between them. Evelyn spoke first.

"Wolf, I want to appologize for my temerity. What seemed like a good idea at the time now seems arrogance. A child, or cub, is not a thing to be given from one person to another as a gift"

"I agree, but in wolf communities, mating outside of the family unit is not unheard of. It's sometimes the only way to bring new bloodlines to a pack. So, a mated female may receive another's seed, or a mated male may dally with a she-wolf other than his mate. It's a practical matter only. That is why your request wasn't rejected out of hand. But, I realise now that such a thing cannot be done, not by me. It's not just the mating with another, this I could do, but I don't think I could leave a cub of mine alone here, without the guidance and support of his own kind. I know Cub looks basically just like a little furry baby, but he's not. He's different from human children in ways you could not imagine. Yes, I know a cub would be loved and treasured here, but he would be alone always, an outsider always. A cub may grow to hate you for that, Evelyn"

All three were silent as they pondered his words. Virginia was torn between pride in Wolf's gentle eloquence and concern that he could dismiss mating as a 'practical matter'. Yet another indication of the underlying differences between them. Love had bridged that gap, but it was still there nonetheless. He reached out to enfold her, sensing that she needed reassurance. He kissed her temple and ear, whisper growling his love to her.

"Never fear, Beloved mate. Never that. You are no she-wolf to turn a blind eye. This I know" He peered deeply into her eyes and she saw a flash of amber for a moment, the colour she only saw when he was in his deepest passions with her, his soul's eyes as she called them. She felt her body respond automatically, and pulled away laughing, pinching him gently on the chest. Maybe, later tonight, she would let him kiss her after all.


	8. The Letter

Dark Moon Brother

Part Eight

The Letter

Connor stood peering out from his hiding spot amongst the trees, watching for the approach of his unexpected allay, Elias. He hadn't spoken to the man since his phone call of the day before and now he was beginning to doubt if the strange fellow would show at all. Connor had found himself hopeful that he would indeed turn up as promised. He fingered his scars and trembled at the thought of the monster so close. It had seen him, that he knew. What he didn't know was why it hadn't attacked him. Not even a threat from the creature. There could be two explanations for the demon's behaviour. Firstly, it could be that the demon feared Connor, feared his single minded devotion to destroying it and all like it. Connor knew that fanatisicm could be a powerful psychological weapon. Perhaps when the demon had looked upon him, it remembered only the pain and fear caused to it by Connor and his mentor, Peter. Secondly, and Connor didn't like to think this, perhaps the demon discounted him as a threat altogether, not worthy of recognition or revenge. Maybe it had been satisfied with the destruction of Brother Peter and would not stoop to bother with Connor at all. The former priest bristled at the thought of his supposed unworthiness. He missed the guidence of his older, wiser Brother. Peter had seen the potential in Connor, had first noticed the gleam of righteousness in the boy's eyes, had nurtured it over the days and weeks before their ultimate confrontation with evil.

"These things walk amongst us everyday, Connor. They blind good men and women to their evilness. No one can long resist their lure. Even those closest to us, the one's we would never suspect. And those are the one's who can hurt us the most, you know. Betrayal is a bitter pill, especially when those you love refuse to see the error of their ways".

A cold fire had burned in Brother Peter's eyes that day, thought Connor. It had made him shiver at the time, but not now. He had wondered at the man's devotion to ridding the world of "shape shifters" as he had called them, in secret whispers alone in the darkened church halls.

"You see, my boy, God made man in his image. It is not for any man to assume, willingly or no, the form of any other creature. This is an abomination, a cursed thing. Such a person becomes less than a man, over time, till he takes on the most vile and depraved traits of his chosen beast. You will see this as the truth, Connor, when the time comes and we have this thing captured. Do not let it's wiles sway you from your task!"

"I will stand firm, Brother. God is on my side"

"Good! You will do well, Connor, very well"

Connor stirred himself slightly as a long black limosuine pulled up to the streetside across the way. A smartly dressed chauffer got out and strode briskly to the passenger door, opening it and allowing the tall figure inside to step out into the morning light. Connor strained his eye to see if it were Elias, cursing his poor vision. The figure stood on the sidewalk as the limo pulled away into the traffic. He was as still as a statue almost, his head tilted slightly back as he looked back and forth over the vista of the Park. Presently he left his spot and darted across the road, walking quickly and smoothly over the grass. Connor could see now that was indeed Elias, as he had almost the exact same way of moving as had his brother Peter. Peter had never mentioned having a brother, recalled Connor, but then personal infomation was not typically the topic of their conversations. Connor watched as Elias stopped briefly at the tree where he had made those unusual carved marks, and his posture seemed almost to slump as he surveyed the bark. Connor had seen the demon also look at the tree with interest, he recalled now. Interesting. He cleared his throat loudly and Elias turned at once, waving his hand cheerfully and he strode to meet him.

"Well met once again, Connor! I can't tell you how happy I was to get your phone call. I am so glad you were here to see this thing, and to call me as swiftly as you did. I appologise for the delay. I live quite distant, as you know. The damned helicopter was grounded and I had to wait until today before I could get airborne. I trust I have not come too late? The demon has not returned here yet?" The man's words came out in a rush of excitement, thought Connor. Well, he himself had been as excited at his first vision of the demon, drugged and helpless in the girl's apartment. He wondered if this man would also lose that same thrill to the dread and loathing that Connor had now.

"No, it has not returned as yet, though I must sleep at times, of course. However, we have no way of knowing when it _will_ return, and in what fashion. And what do you plan to do then, Elias. As I have seen, you are a man of means and resources, but this thing is wary now. I do not think it will be so easy to capture again"

"No, capture by force is not part of my plan. It failed once, to our mutual loss. No, I have a far more civilised way of doing things, unlike my beloved brother, who was ever the one to put on a great and meaningless show of force. No, do not be angry. I loved my brother, but he was hasty, and overconfident, and this led to his demise as much as the malice of the creature we both seek, yes?"

"I suppose so. What then will you do?"

"Connor, will you trust me? I am loath to reveal all at this time. Suffice to say, I will not knowingly put you in a position of danger. If you but point this thing out to me, I will take matters in hand then. Now, I am wondering, what do you know of the girl, the demon's consort? I find her to be an interesting player in this affair. What can you tell me of her?"

"Well, she is, or was, a native New Yorker, just an ordinary waitress as far as we could tell. She lived with her father in an apartment not far from here. He was the janitor. Now, this man has not been sighted at all for more than a year, and the flat is vacant now. At least, no lights shine from the windows at night that I have seen"

"And did they go there when you saw them last?"

"No, they went another way. I could not follow them far. They might have doubled back, but, as I said, there have been no lights on there. I don't think they would be as foolish as to return there for any length of time as they know that we know of their location. But they have gone once to the restaurant across the way where they used to work"

"Hmm. You have done some useful detective work, young Connor!" said Elias, and Connor basked under the praise, hearing his old master's voice once more in the guise of this man. He pushed aside his doubts and stood up straighter. It felt so good to have someone to talk to about these things, someone who seemed able to take control, make decisions.

"I would like to visit this apartment. You needn't go with me, just give me the address, if you will. Maybe some neighbours remember them, can shed some light of their behaviour when they were living there, pretending to be a normal couple". Elias jotted down the directions as Connor recited them, then reached into his pocket and drew out a small mobile phone, handing it to the young man.

"Here, take this. Any sign, any clue, call me straight away. I won't be far. Just walking around". Connor nodded and pocketed the phone, watching as Elias disappeared through the trees on route to the apartment. The man spent a great deal of time looking around him as he walked. Connor thought he saw the man's mouth open as if speaking aloud to no one, but no sounds made their way back to him. Sighing, he rummaged through his meagre belongings for something to eat, and settled down to wait.

A while later, Elias exited the apartment building. He had found the right door easily enough, but he hadn't expected the somewhat imperious reception he had gotten from a strange man called Murray. He had been about to try and force the door when the short little man had spied him.

"Hoy! You there! You can't knock on that door! The Master isn't home. I am his loyal Servant, Murray. It's mine and my family's duty to look after the esteemed assets of our Lord and Master!". Elias, stared at the man, perplexed. Murray's eyes had a glazed look about them, like he was hypnotised or something. It was a look Elias had seen before, but never to such a deep extent. It was like looking into the face of a recording, a mask. He didn't like it much.

"Your Master...?" he enquired innocently.

"Yes, Master Lewis. And his daughter, Mistress Lewis and her Companion, Mr Wolf" said the man, reciting as if by rote. Elias' heart beat a little faster at hearing the names.

"Ah, yes, the fair Miss Lewis. Just the lady I've come to see. I bear a great gift which I have been charged to give into her hands only"

"Well, Miss Lewis isn't here. Not seen her for many a month now, nor our Splendid Master either" The pudgy man looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Of course, my own mother waits upon the Grandmother of Miss Lewis, but it's just not the same. Oh, when will the Master return? Our lives are meaningless without him" he continued to wail. Elias was getting more unnerved by the minute. He managed to gather himself together, put an encouraging smile on his face.

"Perhaps, good man, if you could give me the address of Miss Lewis' Grandmother? Then I could rest assured that the gift would be given directly upon her return?"

"Oh no, I couldn't give out that! What would the Master say?"

"Ah, but it is the Master _himself_ who had charged me to deliver this gift" said Elias smoothly, peering deep into the man's watery eyes. He could entrall people himself from time to time, but he had no wish to have this troubled little man following him all over the city. The man's entire countenence lit up at the mention of 'the Master's' wishes.

"Oh sir, is it true? Oh what a happy day! Here, let me escort you at once to the Fair Virginia's Grandmother! No time to lose, lets go now, sir!" he stammered, tugging at Elias' sleeve.

"No no no my good man! Just the address will be fine. I wouldn't want the Master to return here and find you not at your post. Don't get yourself into trouble on my account!" Elias said, pulling a piece of paper and and expensive gold pen from his coat pocket. Within minutes he had been able to extricate himself from the clingy man and now he was walking briskly uptown. It had been a rare stroke of good luck that another possible residing place for the couple had presented itself. He fought to keep a mixture of excitement and trepidation from showing itself in his movements, his face, his voice. So easy to lose control here, Elias, he cautioned himself. Eventually, he stood outside the stately old building. The temptation to go straight to the door was overwhelming, but he didn't dare show himself unnanounced, not yet. Pulling out his gold pen and writing paper, he sat down on the sidewalk and began to compose the most important letter of his life.

Later that same day, Wolf, Virginia and Cub were saying their farewells to Evelyn and the clan members. Earlier that morning, they had visited the newly covered burial site of the Shaman to pay their respects. Wolf had stood at the grave site uneasily. Despite the depth of the burial, the scent of dead flesh was quite noticeable to him. He had a natural wariness of decaying things, as did most wild creatures. He saw that Cub had also detected the odour, wrinkling his stubby nose, but he had not the awareness to know just what exactly he was scenting. Wolf was glad Virginia had a firm hold on their curious son. He didn't want anything so disgraceful as an eager cub scratching through the soil trying to find the source of the interesting smell. He retrieved Cub from Virginia and walked them a little away, breathing in deep the smells of the forest to clear his own nose and mind. He scanned the trees, half expecting to see the Goddess peering out at them from the leaves. He wondered whether the Goddess would find another person amongst the folk to work through and to walk in the body with. The face and form of the Goddess was burned upon his mind and in his dreams forever, he knew. Lately, he had begun to spend many hours alone in the forests at home, communing silently with Her, laying naked on the mossy floor and staring up at the silver disc that was Her physical manifestation in the world. He did not know why She had singled him out that day, when Virginia had found him hiding in the woods and he had trembled at her feet, fighting the bond of love they had, yet unwilling to escape it. He wondered often what would have become of them had the Goddess not intervened. Would his Virginia really have given up her human ties to live with the wolf pack, like she had told him once, not long after their reunion? Maybe, but she wouldn't have been happy there, he knew that instinctively. He was far better at living in her world than she in his. But that was not her fault. Besides, he was a half-wolf, was he not? It just depended on how full the moon was as to which half of himself gained precendence. It was an uneasy truce at times, though, and always would be. It was a situation unique to the half-wolf community.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, kissing Cub's curly head and lifting him up to eye level.

"My son" he said in wolf tongue. Cub stared at him, alert as always when he heard the ancient lupine language. Wolf could see his tiny throat tensing as he tried to force his untrained vocal chords and palate to form the words.

"Da..da...da" he squeakily growled finally. Wolf's eyes filled with tears suddenly. Cub reached out a hand and brushed at them, his woodland green eyes like two deep pools of love that a parent could happily drown in. Wolf held him close, as a gentle breeze ruffled them and far off, in the distance, he heard the song of his wild friends. He sighed contentedly. One did not have to see the Goddess to know that She was there. He heard a familiar step behind him and turned to gather Virginia into his arms as well. Her eyes were red from tears too.

"Time to go, love" she said softly.

Now, they sped down the highway in the rented car. They had promised Evelyn that they would make an annual event out of the trip, a summer holiday as it were. This had seemed to brighten the old lady considerably, and the younger women of the camp were pleased also, thought Wolf. Even though Evelyn had accepted his explanations for not making any cubs with these women, it did not quite deter the young ladies from making their own desires known. He had stuck close to Virginia, but they still found opportunity to flirt with their eyes, letting him know exactly what they wanted to do with him. He was flattered, of course, he was a dominant male after all and he could understand that attractiveness to women. But it also made him distinctly uncomfortable. Virginia had laughed softly at his attempts to deflect the female attention, but fortunately, she hadn't become jealous or upset, rather, she knew just how to distract him and alleviate his male tension. Wolf half smiled as he dozed against the upolstery in the car, remembering. Abruptly he woke, seeing the lights of the city coming into view once more. Ah, home tomorrow, he thought happily, stretching and reaching over to stroke the back of Virginia's neck.

"We're nearly there, Wolf. You've slept the whole way, almost" she smiled at him.

"You tired me out, naughty she-wolf!". She put a mock innocent expression on her face as she manhandled the heavy car into the dealers yard and went to return the keys. Wolf gathered a sleepy Cub together and Virginia called them a cab. Soon, they were standing outside on the footpath once more in the late afternoon sun. The elevator door pinged as it opened on Virginia's Grandmother's floor, and the heavily made up and overperfumed lady welcomed them once more. She ushered them into the lounge and Wolf began to salivate at the smell of roasting lamb coming from the kitchen. The old lady's taste was improving by the day, he thought wickedly. Virginia went to take Cub for a lie down before dinner in their room, and Wolf was sorely tempted to follow and ravish her there, when Grandmother drew him aside, inadvertently pinching his arm with her maincured nails. Wolf stifled a growl.

"I found this in my mail box today, young man. I cannot but think it is addressed to you? Delivered by hand, no stamp, no return address though. Very strange" she said under her breath, waving a bit of paper under his nose. Wolf attempted to retrieve the envelope, but she waved it away out of his reach. He curbed his first impulse to bite the silly woman.

"Now listen to me, young man. If I find out you've been seeing other women, I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what?" he hissed at her, drawing close and allowing just a touch of luminosity to come into his eyes. Stupid human! He snatched the letter out of her hands and continued to stare at her until she subsided, withdrawing muttering to the kitchen. He sighed. No doubt he'd hear all about this later. He looked finally at the object in his hands. There was a simple written line across the front.

_"To the Mate of Virginia Lewis"_

Wolf flipped the envelope, seeing that there was indeed no return address. He held it up to his nose. The scent was heavy, as if the writer had deliberately run their hands over every square inch of the paper, a thing typical in half-wolf missives, but there was no distinct wolf scent here. Puzzled, he sniffed at it again. A male, older than he but not by much. Fresh, a little over a few hours old. Strong, confident male scent, but tainted ever so slightly with fear sweat. A most strange thing, but intriguing. The scent was familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it. Not one of the priest-men. Those he knew all too well. Wolf stood in the hallway, pondering, before suddenly making a decision and tearing carefully along the seam at the top of the envelope. Inside was a single page of writing.

_"Dear Wolf Friend,_

_Please forgive my intrusion onto your territory. I do not seek any challenge with you or yours._

_Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Elias and I bring greetings from your wild_

_kindred in the far north of this land. Word of your visit, and the stories you told of your home_

_lands have recently reached my ears and I have felt compelled to seek you out. Please forgive_

_me that I dare not write more fully of the nature of my interest in you. Know that I have garnered_

_some knowledge of you and it is as safe with me as my own secrets. Know also that I intend_

_neither harm nor nor trouble for you and yours. If it pleases you, I await you in the forest close_

_to this place called Central Park._

_Your's Faithfully,_

_Elias"_

Wolf stared at the missive for a long time. He was so intent in it's study that he did not notice Virginia approaching him quietly. Too late, he tried to slip the note into his pocket, but hesitated. She had seen it. She would be upset if he kept it from her, even though she might not say as much.

"What's that you've got, honey?"

"Ah, someone has left this for me. It was in your Grandmother's letterbox" he said, handing over the envelope. Virginia didn't bother with sniffing at it, she just opened the page and read the words there. He watched her expression change from puzzlement, to curiousity, to concern as she read the letter several times. She stared up at him, trying to gauge his response.

"Is this Elias a half-wolf?"

"No. He's a human as far as I can tell. I don't know how he has tracked me here, or why. But he has marked the paper with his scent just like a half-wolf might"

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. I am very curious, of course, but he may be counting on that very thing. I am also wary of being tracked and known to this man, and maybe he fears this also. I don't think he knows how I will react. What do you think I should do?"

"I am afraid it might be a trap, but then, it's a bit too obvious for that. He writes that word had reached him. How exactly, and from whom? Is he in the pay of the priests, a hunter or marksman sent to lure you out and shoot you? I think you should not seek this man. But I know you well enough, Wolf, to know that that's exactly what you'll do, right?"

"Maybe. It's not the wolf way to leave a potential enemy at one's back. He knows where we den. He has intruded on my territory. Those are reasons enough to force a confrontation. He fears this. He knows wolf etiquette, Virginia. I think he is the man who left the wolf marks on the tree. I wonder what he wants? How does he know what he knows? You are right, I will go find this man, but I will go warily. I will see him long before he sees me, and I will not approach if I sense a trap". Wolf spoke softly, soothingly, trying to allay his mate's fears. Virginia trembled under his touch.

"I'll come with you"

"Oh no, beloved. We can't leave Cub here with Grandmother and there's no way I will bring him anywhere near the Park tonight. I can do this better alone anyway. No distractions. But, pack our things anyway, just in case we have to leave this apartment in a hurry!" Wolf tried to make a joke to ease her worries, but she didn't pick up on it. Best to go now and get her fears over with. He kissed her mouth passionately before disentangling himself from her embrace and turning towards the door.

"Don't you go doing something risky or herioc now, you hear? You come back here within the hour, understand, or I'll be coming in there to get you!" Wolf smiled at her looking so fierce. He hadn't seen that side of her for so many months now. He still found himself wanting to obey her automatically when she was like this. He wondered if she knew the full extent of her control over him. She was her mother's daughter in many ways still. He kissed her again before closing the door quietly and bounding down the stairs to the street level. He looked back to see Virginia peering out the window at him. He waved at her before crossing the road and making his way down the block towards the Park.


	9. An Unexpected Discovery

Dark Moon Brother

Part Nine

Wolf doubled back on his tracks several times, finally approaching the Park from a different direction than he would normally. He stood eventually on the kerb opposite, keeping himself partially hidden behind a stand where a man sold newspapers. The slanting sun of early evening caused many long shadows to appear in the gloom of the Park. Perfect for stalkers. Also good for those hiding from stalkers, but shadows were no barrier to a wolf's keen nose. All he had to do was shut out the other multitude of smells generated by the city. Petrol based chemicals flooded the area, as well as rotting food in bins, perfumes and deodorants, rats, cats and dogs. Phew! He didn't know how the human's bore it all. Yet for all that, the stench wasn't quite as bad as a Troll's midden. He studied the areas of parkland that he could see from his vantage point, looking for those telltale signs of an ambush, the things he had learnt from his father all those years ago. The furtive glances, the unnaturally stiff postures, the obvious avoiding of certain other people's spaces. Nothing. Just the typical evening crowd makng their way home, picking up takeaways, flowers, cramming onto buses, fighting over taxi's. Presently, he left his post and crossed quickly to the other side of the road and stepped up to a large tree, where he paused once more.

He was on the other side of the Park from where the portal and it's puny human guardian stood, so he carefully started picking his way through the shadows and trees, stopping every now and then to snuff the air. Presently he came to the areas of the Park he knew better, seeing that the priest was still there in his spot. Wolf studied him for a moment. The boy seemed to be dozing, his head nodding down to his chest then jerking back up again periodically. The silly man had no idea that he was being watched. Not even the silence of the squirrels and birds that accompanied the approach of the half-wolf had alerted him. Wolf skirted the boy carefully and made his way over to the tree with the marks on it. It had seemed a logical place to start and it was indeed flooded with the scent he was looking for. He drew out the letter had sniffed it again, making sure he had the right man. Satisfied, he pocketed it and cast about for tracks of the man's passage. Soon enough he found heavy boot marks whose scent matched that of his quarry. The light was failing fast but it was still enough for him to pick out the direction. He began to follow, as silently as possible. After a few hundred paces he began to get strong wafts of man scent coming towards him. His spine began to tingle in anticipation and his crest stood up, pushing at the shirt fabric. His canine teeth ached to come down, but he withheld them for now. He knew his eyes likely glowed green in the dusk but there was not much he could do about them. The scent was very strong now, he was close. Wolf crouched down in a patch of fern and began to inch his way forward, all senses afire with danger alerts. No other man scents. No one else rustled the foliage. He raised his head slightly to look over the undergrowth and caught sight of his quarry at last.

It was a man, as he had known. A tall man, likely taller than Wolf himself. He had his back to the trees and stood in a tiny opening between a half-dozen oaks. His stance was one of someone presently at ease, but Wolf could see the tense readiness of the man's shoulders and legs. He saw the man looking around without being really obvious about it and he moved his head only slightly as he listened to the sounds of the darkening woodland. None of the more unusual sounds emitted by the forest seemed to bother this man though, the owl hoot and the angry chatter of squirrels didn't make him jump in alarm. A man used to forest noises then, thought Wolf. In fact, it was uncanny just how much the man's overall posture, bearing and attentiveness reminded Wolf of other half-wolfs. He himself probably cut a similar form when he was observed by others. He looked closely at the man, seeing that there was no telltale bulge in his trousers where a tail might be hidden. Maybe this man was a quarter-wolf, one of those born without a tail? But no, even tail-less wolf's still carried that particular scent of kindred. This was a man, no more. He stirred a little bit, giving out just the slightest sound to see if the strange man would hear it. He did, and Wolf tensed as the man swung round suddenly to face his direction. He could hear the man's heartbeat thudding in excitement or fear, probably both. Good.

"I can't see you, but I know you must be there! Friend?" the man called out softly. The voice was deep, educated and it quavered only a little bit. Wolf was impressed at the man's control. He stayed hidden, wanting to see what the man would do.

"I am Elias, friend. I have no weapons here, no trap to spring. Will you not show yourself, that we may talk a while?" he continued, the voice becoming less tremulous and more coaxing, calming. Wolf felt his hackles relax just a tiny bit, but then the man did something that totally surprised him. Working his throat muscles furiously, the man ground out a rough approximation of a word in the wolf tongue.

"Friend?". It was a simplistic word, like what Cub might have made, but it was clear nonetheless. Wolf was stunned at the revelation. Human's couldn't speak wolfish. They didn't have the vocal range, nor the aural capabilities to learn it. His head reeled with all the possibilities, but nothing obvious came to mind to explain how this man could use that tongue. He decided to speak to the man in wolfish.

"I am here" he said, slowly, watching the man's reaction. Elias started nodding earnestly and a huge grin broke out over his features before he could stop it.

"Yes, yes, you are here! Forgive me, friend, I can understand a little of your tongue and speak even less, at least at this time of the moon anyway! Your voice sounds strange to my ears. You have the human vocal chords also. Will you not speak with me?" Wolf could see Elias straining to see him in the darkness, but the man wisely stayed where he was, perhaps knowing that Wolf was in the process of either deciding to speak, or to kill him and ask questions later.

"I understand your reluctance, friend. I know what was done to you. But the men of this world are not all the same, and I do not usually count myself amongst them. I have held myself away for countless years, but those priests would likely treat me in the same manner as they did you, even those who once were family to me". Wolf's skin prickled in agitation as the elusive familiarity of the scent came to him suddenly.

"You, you are Peter's kin" he blurted out roughly, standing up now and showing himself. Elias stood his ground firmly.

"Yes! And you are my brother's killer. His _demon_"

Wolf stood a scant few feet away, certain now that this Elias meant him harm. Every instinct raged within him. Run! Fight! Kill! Get away! He wavered a moment. He knew his eyes glowed the feral hunting red, his fangs had come down, his hands bunched to claws. He was almost ready to spring when he heard the last thing he expected, laughter. The man Elias was chortling and trying unsuccessfully to thwart the giggles as he bent over nearly double in his merriment. Wolf was perplexed at the display. He had seen hysteria before, had caused it on many occasions in fact, but this was not the typical manic shrieking that accompanied real terror. No, this man was genuinely happy. There was no bitterness or irony in the laughter. He had collapsed weakly to the grass now, still holding his sides and dashing away the tears that dripped onto his pristine suit pants. Wolf relaxed just a bit as Elias lay back now on the ground, a loud chuckle escaping him every so often. He wiped his eyes with a large hankerchief and blew his nose with gusto. He sat up once more, cross legged, and patted at the ground next to him.

"Here, sit down, Wolf. I'm sure you're doubly curious now, enough maybe not to kill me on the spot before I tell my tale, yes?". Wolf willed his teeth to return to their hiding places and felt his eyes lose some of their intensity as his vision became less red and more green. He stared at the man, and the two locked gazes for the first time. Elias' eyes were clear, brimming still with humour, but Wolf saw in them an underlying sadness, a self-pitying look that he supposed he got himself from time to time. He snorted quietly at the man, but did not give up his position of advantage by sitting down.

"Ah, as you will then. May I call you Wolf, or do you have some other human name you go by?"

"Wolf will do". Hesitant.

"Well, Wolf, as you may have guessed, I have been in some contact with our young Connor who watches in the Park. It was he who gave me most of the recent information about you. Foolish boy was all too willing to give away what he knew. You really shouldn't let him continue to know such things"

"The boy is mad. No one would believe him"

"His former superiors still believe him, you know. They watch him as closely as he watches for you. I'm sure they hope to use him as a first warning system. I managed to convince him to call me in the first instance of seeing you again, but I don't know if he will also scurry over there with his news as well". Wolf scanned the night once more. Alone still, no danger hiding in the bushes. He doubted whether the priest folk would risk an open confrontation with him anyway. Another sneaky trick more likely. He shouldn't have left Virginia and Cub alone. If this man could find the den, so could others. Elias stirred restlessly on the ground.

"I think you can relax a little, Wolf. Connor hasn't gone back to his former friends, I am sure of it. He hates them now. They cast him out". Wolf continued to scan and gradually became more restless at the thought of Virginia and Cub undefended at the apartment. Maybe this whole meeting was a ruse, a ploy to seperate them. He scowled deeply at the man on the ground.

"I don't know you. I don't trust you. You will come with me, now" said Wolf roughly. Closing the distance between them, he hauled the man to his feet, keeping a firm grip on the back of his neck. Elias offered no resistence to being manhandled and allowed himself to be frogmarched out of the grove. Within minutes they had reached the open spaces that bordered the trees. Wolf was careful not be seen by the dozing Connor as he escorted Elias across the street and walked him up the few blocks towards the apartment building of Virginia's Grandmother. When they reached the expansive foyer, he searched around for the row of buttons on the wall he wanted. He studied them for a moment, then pressed the correct one. There was a faint buzzing sound and then a crackling voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Virginia, love, it's me. All is well there with you?"

"Wolf! Yes, everything's fine here. What are you doing down in the lobby? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll be up in a while. I need to have a talk with the letter writer, but I needed to be sure you were safe first. If one person can find us, then others can too. I'll be within earshot, so you just holler if you need me, okay? I love you"

"Okay okay. Be careful". Wolf released the buzzer and turned to stare at Elias once more. He seemed calm enough, but Wolf could sense the underlying fear, plus, a touch of defiance in his attitude. Not used to being roughed up, obviously. There was a small sitting and reception area on the ground floor, and Wolf nodded towards it, letting go his hold on the man. Elias went ahead and selected a pair of old fashioned chairs, sinking down into one with a relieved sigh, stretching out his long legs. Wolf took the other chair and moved it slightly so he could see the front doors over Elias' shoulder. The men sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You must be wondering how it is I can understand your wolf speech"

"Amongst other things"

"Well, do I start at the beginning of the tale, or where we are now?" Elias mused. "Ah, well, it seems I am about to trust you with the greatest secret of my life, one that I have told but twice before, and now, none living know it" He paused, fidgeting with his tie, cufflinks, shirt buttons, before raising his head and looking Wolf squarely in the eye. "I don't know if the term is familiar to you, but in this world I am called a lycanthrope, a werewolf, a shapeshifter, and this has been my existence for more than twenty years"

Wolf sat dumbfounded by the revelation. The man spoke truth, that was easy to see. Body language did not lie. A werewolf! He certainly did remember reading about such creatures more than a year ago in Virginia's apartment. He recalled wanting to pursue the legends further, but his plans had been interrupted. Virginia had believed that werewolves didn't exist, but Wolf knew that most legendary mythical tales could be traced back to some form of a real event, or monster. There were no werewolf stories in the 9 Kingdoms that he had heard, but then, the reality of half human, half wolf hybrids walked daily amongst the peoples. He supposed that if all half-wolf's were wiped out suddenly, a child of distant generations could sit at the fireside and hear stories of a creature no one believed ever existed. It was an unsettling thought. He looked back to Elias finally. The man sat as if waiting for some sign from Wolf, some judgement. He seemed smaller somehow, defeated, like a man whose wounds had been reopened and expected salt to be rubbed into them. Wolf found that all his danger senses had receded suddenly. This man was no enemy.

"Cripes! A werewolf! You are right, Elias, we have no such legends amongst my people of such as you. You were not born as you are though? You are many more than twenty years of age. How did you come to be?" Wolf sat forward in his chair, eager, smiling at Elias in encouragement. The tall man smiled back, hesitantly at first, then broadening. He reached out and gripped Wolf's forearm, testing the realness of it, pushing back the sleeve to feel the skin. Wolf laughed softly.

"Nay, those are human enough arms, for sure. Here, give me your hand" Wolf spoke, guiding Elias' hand around to the back of his shirt where his back crest was quite detectable under the thin fabric. "'Fraid I can't drop my trousers right here, but later my mate might let me show you..." he teased, seeing the wonder in Elias' eyes. "And look at these!" he continued, letting his long canines drop down from his upper jaw and flashing them for a moment at the man. Elias' was wide eyed with amazement and Wolf was secretly pleased at the reaction. It was just like two school boys playing a game of 'you show me yours and I'll show you mine'. The werewolf and the half-wolf sat back now, each lost in his own thoughts, processing the new information they had just received. Wolf broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Now, strange man who can become a wolf, tell me the whole story! But first, we must eat! I'm starving, and the old lady has just taken the roast out of the oven. Let us retire to the kitchen upstairs. My Virginia will be wanting to meet you. And I have a Cub, did you know?" And so chattering on, Wolf lead Elias into the elevator and pressed the button for the right floor.


	10. The Werewolf's Tale

Dark Moon Brother

Part Ten

The Werewolf's Tale

Elias proved himself to be a most interesting dinner guest. His obvious refinement and upper class manners endeared him immediately to Grandmother, who conveniently forgot all about Wolf's earlier "rudeness" to her. Why, she was just delighted to have such an esteemed (and wealthy) businessman at her humble table, she announced. She fawned all over him, which made Wolf laugh and Virginia look ill. Virginia had met them at the door, the relief on her face all too apparent as she held onto Wolf tight enough to bruise ribs. He had kissed her all over her face, whispering in her ear.

"Shh, beloved. Don't ask any questions just now, please, not in front of Grandmother". She looked at him with curiosity, but held her tongue as the old lady came scurrying forward. Wolf stepped away and made an introduction of sorts.

"Dearest Grandmother, Virginia, this is my friend, Elias. We just met, by accident, and I invited him to dinner. I hope that's all right?" Wolf smiled sweetly at Grandmother, but she had already assessed Elias' rich attire and gold cufflinks as being worthy of her dinner table. Elias lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion, before turning to Virginia and bowing to her.

"Ladies, it is a great pleasure to meet you. I beg your forgiveness for my late intrusion" he said smoothly. Wolf saw Virginia studying the man intently, but she smiled eventually, evidently assuming that such a cultured and well spoken fellow would present little threat at the dinner table, at least.

Now, they sat around the dining table after a substantial lamb roast (well, not quite as substantial as Wolf would have liked, he thought, tempted to gnaw on the bone). Virginia had fetched Cub from the bedroom for the meal and he had been staring non stop at the stranger for the past hour. Virginia could feel him straining to crawl over the table and sniff the man, but she held him firm for now. Wolf might appear to trust this Elias, but Virginia wasn't so sure just yet. She tried to distract Cub by offering him the bone to chew on, which brought exasperated sighs from both Wolf and her Grandmother. She studied the man unobtrusively. He was not a half-wolf that she could tell from looking at him, yet he had many of the same mannerisms that Wolf had; the darting eyes taking in every little detail, the constant fidgeting with clothing, she had even seen him sniffing at Grandmother in the way that Wolf learnt another's scent. It was intriguing to say the least. She could barely concentrate on making small talk with the man, when all she wanted to do was bail him up and find out the truth. Finally, the meal had ended and Virginia had helped her Grandmother totter off to bed. Virginia suspected that Wolf had filled up the old lady's wine glass a few too many times. Ordinarily she would have assumed that he wanted her to sleep deeply so that their boisterous lovemaking would not wake her, but tonight it seemed just as important that she not overhear a certain conversation. It had taken quite a few more glasses than Wolf had realised though, as the old woman was well reknowned for her ability to hold her wine, laughed Virginia to herself as she cleared away the empty bottles. The men had moved out onto the back terrace and she joined them there, bringing coffee, and warm milk for Cub. Wolf was singing a wolfish lullaby to Cub in the wolf tongue and Virginia was surprised to catch a glimpse of tears in the stranger's eyes as he watched. She settled herself on the divan and Wolf sat down on the ground at her feet. A wide awake Cub toddled off to dig up Grandmother's pot plants.

"Virginia love, Elias is a werewolf". She laughed before she could help it.

"A werewolf! Oh sure, right! Good one" Virginia reached down and ran her hand through his thick black hair. He turned to face her, but his own expression was so earnest that she found herself hesitating.

"It's the truth, Virginia. You can see it yourself in his mannerisms. It was he who made the wolf marks on the tree. Plus, he spoke to me in the wolf tongue. And I can tell when someone lies to me, you know I can! Remember, I once said that I thought these people must exist, and now, I find that they do!" Virginia found herself studying the man again. He was leaning back against the railing, and he smiled sadly at her.

"It is the truth, Miss Virginia. I wish now that it wasn't. I have tracked you down, not just because I wish to tell my tale, but because I need your help. I wish an ending to this, affliction. It has become as a curse to me. But, in the beginning, it was not always so". He moved slowly towards the other divan and settled himself into it. Virginia could see him mentally preparing himself. She decided to put aside her doubts for a moment and hear what he had to say.

"Twenty years ago I was a much more impulsive and reckless man than I am today. I suppose most of us could say that about ourselves. I was a student at the time, living a life well supported by my parents, in Paris of all places. It was a family tradition to attend a boarding school there. I was in my final year when it happened. It was summer break and two friends and myself decided we would take on the countryside, so we packed up our sleeping bags and bottles of wine and the like and hitchhiked our way to the far north of France, not far from the border. It was our plan at the time to hike a little known trail that lead through the mountain passes, coming out at a small alpine village which was filled with, we were assured, beautiful young maidens. It was the thought of the untapped wealth of female company that perhaps lead us to disregard the cautions we received at the start of the trek.

"Do not cut corners! No short cuts! Stay on the trail! Keep to your plan and don't travel by night" the village elders shouted at us as we shouldered our packs. It was just the most typical of horror story warnings that made the whole situation seem absurd to us, but then, we were young men, unassailible in our confidence in ourselves. So, off we went, and the trail lead deeper and higher into the mountains than any of us had gone before. The days were warm and dry and the nights cool, the moon progressively lighting up the forests more and more each night. One morning, as I went to fetch water for tea, I saw a man staring out at me from the trees. A small statured man, wiry and thin he seemed, with a pale face and wild unkempt hair. I thought him a beggar, or at worst, a thief come to plunder our camp site, so I tossed a river stone in his direction, not forcefully, but as a warning that I had seen him. He laughed at me, and I grew angry.

"Begone, thief!" I shouted at him in French.

"Oh no, it is _you_ who should begone, spoiled cubling!" he shouted back at me, in perfect English. I stooped then to fetch another stone, but when I had looked to see him again, he was gone, vanished. I went quickly to the spot where he had been, but there was no sign, no footprint. I almost thought that I had imagined the whole thing. We had after all been drinking quite a lot every night around the campfire. I returned to our site and roused my friends, but I did not tell them about our little visitor, thinking to avoid their doubt and ridicule. We had gone on only a few miles that day when one of my companions, Joel, went down heavily after tripping on a fallen log, causing much bruising and soreness, and much cursing on his part. It was decided that we would camp the rest of that day and night to give him time to recover. Afternoon passed to night and the moon rose full in the sky as we lit our campfire and told tall tales about how many conquests each of us would make with the village maidens. As the evening wore on, I began to feel an unusual sensation, like many eyes stared at me from the darkness of the trees. It made my skin crawl. My friends had by this stage passed out drunkenly near the fire and I supposed I felt much the same way. I wanted to clear my head of smoke and wine, so I don't know whether I was stupid or brave, but I got up and walked away from the fire. Almost straight away I heard stealthy sounds, like some animal creeping about nearby. I heard heavy breathing, panting almost, like a dog. I strained my eyes to see through the gloom, but even though the moon shone full, I percieved only shadows. Then, one of the shadows moved, swiftly, silently it slid to the side, as if to circle me. It was behind me now, and I turned to see it pass in front of the campfire, it's monstrous sillouette visible for a split second only. It was a wolf like shape, only three times the size of any wolf I had ever seen in the zoo. It's limbs were oddly put together, it seemed to me and it moved awkwardly, as if unused to walking on all fours. I was stricken with fear at the sight of the thing. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move or even shout a warning, as the creature turned back now to my sleeping friends. Straddling them both, it worried at their jackets until Joel awoke and seeing the huge creature bent over him, screamed in terror and began to beat futilely at the thing. But he never had a chance. It savaged him, right there in front of me, ripping out his throat and cutting off his screams with a sickening crunch of bone. My other companion, Pierre, didn't even wake as the monster rolled him over and tore into the back of his head"

Virginia shivered as Elias paused in his tale, covering his face with his hands. She looked for Cub, seeing that he had made himself a nest out of pot plant soil and was curled up in it contentedly. She craned her neck to see Wolf's face in front of her. He seemed rapt, and strangely, he looked almost aroused. She wondered if hearing the stories of other gruesome kills was stimulating to him in the way that people gathered around car wrecks. Or maybe he could just visualise the whole scene better than she could. Had he ever killed someone like that? Would he tell her if she asked? She settled back again, shivering once more as Elias cleared his throat to continue.

"I ran. My feet finally released me, and I ran. No thoughts entered my mind, not of cowardice, not of my dead friends, nothing, only, run run run. I didn't look back, but then I didn't need to to know it was following me. It bounded along easily, just at my heels, and I heard it laughing in a gurgling, growling manner. How I knew it was laughing I can't say, but I knew instinctively that this was no ordinary unthinking beast pursuing me. For miles I crashed unheeding through the mountain forest, till my legs and lungs began to burn, my muscles cramping up in agony. Finally, I could go no futher. I stumbled heavily, crashing into a tree, skinning my face and knees and breaking my collar bone in the impact. I managed to twist myself around, pressing my back to the tree as I sat slumped on the ground. The monster stood but two feet away and it towered over me now, standing easily on it's hind legs. It's eyes glittered in the moonlight as it stared down at me. Then, it threw back it's head and howled, but it was no wolf howl that I had ever heard, beacuse mixed in with it, I was sure that I heard a man's voice, a scream almost. It hurt my ears, it was so loud and I closed my eyes, sure that I would not want to see whatever it planned to do to me. A silence fell. Nothing happened, so after a minute I peeked. The thing was still there, only back on all fours now. It's breath was foul on my face. It's eyes were wild, and yet, I caught in them some inkling, some measure of awareness, an intelligence. The teeth of the thing were huge, the major ones being several inches long and blood still dripped from them. I think I found some last reserve of courage then, I don't know where from, and I glared at the monster and spat upon it. I turned my face away in contempt, and I heard it laugh one more time. I never saw the strike, only felt it. The teeth sank deep into my shoulder, crushing it, and the claws scored my chest. Then, just as I took what I believed would be my last breath, it was gone. The weight left my legs and I scrambled upright, staring wildly in all directions. Gone, disappeared. I bent over, vomiting, gagging. I felt of my ruined shoulder, my fingers probing the deep puncture marks. I stumbled away through the trees, fully expecting to be set upon once more. I was in shock, I didn't understand why it had let me go, but I didn't really care then, as my eyes beheld the far off twinkling off lights, shining out from the village. I was incoherent, babbling nonsense by the time I collapsed on the first doorway. The next thing I remember, I was lying in a bed in a strange room somewhere, and it was morning. A woman bent over me, speaking soft French and I passed out when she touched my wounds.

Later, when I woke again, I was alone in the room. My thoughts were jumbled still, my memory foggy. The door creaked open, and I half expected to see Joel and Pierre come bumbling in, but it was a small, disheveled man. I stared at him, my mind taking several seconds to tell me just when and where I had seen that face before. The strangest thing was, that although he stood clear across the room, I could hear his heart beating. I knew it was his because my own was pounding along in alarm and his was calm, measured, as unconcerned as he looked, in fact. I lay there thinking about this extraordinary thing and he smiled secretly as if he understood.

"Those who cannot hear will never understand" he said cryptically, though I knew what he was referring to. He stirred and came closer. He peered closely at the wounds and I did not draw away.

"You should come with me now, boy. They have sent for your family. You do not want them to find you yet. I have much to teach you. We should go, now" he said simply, as if getting up out of a sick bed and walking off with a complete stranger was an everyday occurance. He tugged at the bedclothes impatiently. Even though I had no intention of going anywhere with anyone, for some reason I found myself on my feet, swaying only slightly. I was not even half as weak as I would have been expected to be given the obvious blood loss I had endured. My torn shirt was soaked in it. Someone had bandaged the bite and scratch marks, and I drew my shirt on over my head with little difficulty. The small man looked me up and down with something akin to pride in my accomplishments.

"Good! Come along now, boy" he said coaxingly, and once more I found myself following his soft directions without any concious decision on my part to do so. I felt hypnotised, and in hindsight I realise that that is exactly what I was. He led me out of the house and we went immediately to the rear of the place, jumping the small fence and crossing a small meadow to reach the treeline. I tramped along uncaring as he took me deeper and deeper into the forested mountains, coming at last to a tiny cave where he had set up a rough camp, with fireplace and some old blankets and the like scattered around. He boiled water whilst I sat nearby on a log, staring listlessly at the ground. I was not really paying much attention, so it was several minutes before I saw the pad marks in the dirt at my feet. They were huge, like dinner plates, unmistakeable as belonging to the creature that had attacked me the night before. I felt my body contort in terror as the memories flooded back with a vengence. I found my voice at last.

"You, you, it's you, the thing, the monster, it's you. Oh dear God help me, someone help me!" I screamed, raving on and on. He came towards me, but the spell was broken and I recoiled in horror, scrabbling backwards in the dirt, trying to escape. He looked both heartbroken and angry at the same time and he caught up with me, placing a foot down over my throat, firmly enough to hold me and not so firm as to choke.

"Oh yes, boy. I am the one. Not for many years have I had the misfortune as to cross the path of humans under the full moon. It was me, but it was _not _me. Do you understand, boy? Your friends are dead, they will never be found. You are changed now, boy. I have marked you so. You feel it already, don't you? Now, mourn your human brothers, but do not mourn for yourself! You are now part of a very exclusive club. You cannot go back, but, there are compensations, you will see!"

"Let me go, let me go" I whimpered.

"Soon enough, boy. But first, to survive, and to have others survive _you_, you must learn your new nature, your new limitations. Then, you may go, take whatever place in society you choose. You will be powerful, gifted, none will deny you what you want" He released me, and I lay there, defeated, yet knowing even then, the truth of his words. I was different. I could feel it in my veins. And, over the coming weeks and months as I dwelt with him in the mountains, I began to rejoice and revel in these changes. I was far stronger physically, faster, more agile. I could hear the heartbeats of birds high in the trees above. I could smell out and identify the scents of deer, sheep, human. I possessed a far greater capacity to focus and concentrate and an almost sixth sense of impending danger or windfall. It was an intoxicating feeling and it grew more so as the full moon came round once more, and my mentor, whose name I never learned, guided me through the painful process of the Change, taking me far far away from any human habitation. Together we ran through the night, two huge beasts, hunting, stalking, bringing down the prey that would feed us. I lost myself in those full moon nights, no memory nor awareness filtered through. It was something that would develop over time, this awareness, he assured me, but at the very beginning, my wildness seemed a small price to pay for the gifts I received. I have to laugh now when I think of how innocent I was then, how trusting that all would be well with my life.

Some months later, he let me go. He was old, crippled almost with arthritis and growths. He wouldn't last another winter, he said, yet he refused my offers to set him up in more comfortable surroundings.

"Ah no, it is better this way, for me, maybe one day for you too. But you are young now. You are strong and resourceful. You have within you the best of two species, and, the worst also. It is up to you to manage yourself. But remember, boy, do not be fooled into thinking that love will change what you are, what you will do, who you will hurt"

And so, I returned to Paris a Changed man, an enhanced man. My family, having given me up for dead, rejoiced, and believed every word I told them about my 'amnesia' and my stay in a 'health farm'. But my brother, my Peter, who, you must know, Virginia, was one of the priests who captured your mate, he did not believe my story. He came to stay with me in my Parisian house and we grew close again, as we had been when we were young boys, before distance and illness had separated us. He knew me, and loved me, as no other had. He saw through my deception, spent hours studying my new ways and habits, until finally, in a drunken moment, I confessed to him what I have just told you now. It was a foolish mistake. He had grown as pious as any man I had ever known.

"Elias! Are you telling me that you go along with this, affliction, willingly, that you embrace such a thing? Can you not see the damnation of your soul? You, you, tell me now that you are, you have, the blood of wolves running through you? How will you answer to God for this thing? How will I, as I love you?" Peter had broken down, sobbing on the floor, yet as I went to comfort him, he drew away as if burned. "Don't touch me! Stay away! You, the one I always looked up to, how could you do this, how can you live like this?" And so he continued to rave, and no amount of my explaining, my protests, could ever sway him from the idea that I was a damned thing, destined for the pits of hell, whether I willed this thing on myself or not. It was a devastating thing for me, this loss of my brother. He left me soon afterwards to return to America, where his devotion and single mindedness no doubt led him far in the world of the Church. He wrote me many letters over the years, condemming me always, yet even in later years, when I reached out to him in sorrow and loss, he refused to see me, and we never spoke again.

And so I went on to build my fortune, using my gifts to judge, influence, focus on and strategize the businesses I founded. I built for myself a fortress deep in the Canadian mountains, for use during the moon times at first, and now, I live there almost the whole time. I gained a great love, and lost it. Over the years, I have grown more wolf like in my habits and thinking, learning even those few words of the lupine language, but I have become as a lone wolf, and I am tired of it. I long for the company of both human and lupine, yet I remain a lethal danger to both. And so I am alone. Now, the one person living who knew my story is dead, and when I learned from my wolf friends the manner of that death, almost I could not believe it. I had to seek you out, to know you. For in all these years I have never met another of my kind, not one. At first, I thought that the tales of you, Wolf, were wrong, the descriptions didn't match what I knew to be the way of myself. And the stories you told the wolf folk, of a wondrous and magical land where you were born, and would return to, ah, I could not resist taking the risk to track you down. I do not, and have never had, the beliefs of my brother, yet I cannot but think that this is meant to happen, for me. Perhaps I will be given a chance to redeem myself, to return to myself, untainted once again. I know of no cure for myself, but, my heart tells me that in a land of magic and mystery such as yours, one may be found"

Virginia wiped the unshed tears from her eyes as Elias collapsed back weakly into the cushions, clearly drained from his recountings. Wolf had crawled up at sometime to lay his head in her lap and she could see that he was as moved by Elias' plight as she was. Wolf stirred a little and cleared his throat.

"You have not told us all your sorrow, Elias" he said softly, and Virginia understood what he was referring to. A great love gained and lost. She wondered what had become of the lover.

"It is true, but I beg you, I cannot...please"

"No, don't do it to yourself, Elias. We are not that cruel to make you" Virginia answered for both of them. Wolf cleared his throat and looked to Virginia, meeting her gaze, asking the unspoken question of her. She nodded her agreement and he kissed her palm, before turning back to Elias.

"Tomorrow, when we go back to our home, you will come with us. We cannot promise that anything can be done for you, friend, but as you said, magic is strong there. Things that would be considered miracles here are everyday occurances there. It will be worth a try though" Wolf said firmly. Elias looked up, stunned at the offer.

"You mean it? You'll take me with you? Truly?" he stammered, and this time real tears fell, coursing down his cheeks. Impulsively, Wolf leapt up and hauled the other man upright, crushing him with a bearhug. Virginia smiled to see them, and a curious Cub had joined them now, wanting to know what all the fuss was about.


	11. Elias in Wonderland

Dark Moon Brother

Part Eleven

Elias in Wonderland

Connor yawned widely, before looking around himself in alarm. It was broad daylight, sometime around noon if he could guess that much. Asleep at the post. Damn. He was alone, as usual. There had been no sign of the mysterious Elias, nor the demon. He fingered the phone in his pocket, drawing it out to stare absently at the keypad. He wondered if he should make the call, to the only number programmed into the handset, to Elias. But no. Best to save the batteries until he really needed them, when the demon and it's woman reappeared. He trusted Elias, but he was worried the man had fallen afoul somewhere. His stomach rumbled loudly, complaining about the restaurant scraps he had fished out of a garbage bin last night. Connor had too much pride to even consider attending the soup kitchen across the way, the very one he had helped set up all those months ago. He shifted, his thin bones not finding much comfort on the hard ground under the trees. The passing crowds were oblivious to the half starved, unkempt man in black rags with the horrible scars on his face, but that was just how Connor preferred it. He got up to stretch his legs, peering through a convienient fork in the branches towards that innocuous spot where the creatures from hell stepped through into the real world. He rubbed at his eye, and froze, unbelieving.

They were there. The demon and it's woman. They stood there, openly, talking easily with another man who had his back to Connor. But it wasn't difficult for Connor to recognize the imposing height and stature of the man. It was Elias. It couldn't be, but it was. Connor reeled with the shock. He tried to speak, to shout, to run, but he couldn't make anything work. He gagged, retching. The demon heard him and turned to scowl deeply, flashing it's glowing red eyes. Elias turned also, and Connor thought he saw a faint smile crease his face. Then came the now familiar smell of ozone and the overwhelming urge to close his eyes, look away, but Connor resisted strongly, focussing through the haze to see the demon take the hand of the woman, and she in turn take the hand of Elias. The demon, carrying something well wrapped in front of him, stepped through, followed by the woman and, lastly, Elias, who now had a wide grin of excitement as he felt the portal close over him. Connor forced his feet to move, running forward quickly, diving at the shimmering shape just as it winked out of existence. He hit the bare earth with a thud. He screamed aloud in anguish and betrayal. He was still screaming when, hours later, the men came at last to jab the sedating needle into him and take him away.

Elias closed his eyes tightly as the whirling, flashing mirrors came towards him. Some part of him expected to be hit by thousands of razor sharp shards of glass, and he flinched for an impact. Seconds, or hours, passed and he felt himself to be slowing down, though how he knew himself to be moving at all was a wonder, since there was nothing in this strange portal way to give indication of speed, distance, or time. He opened his eyes to behold a bright rectangle of light, beyond which he could make out a opulant room. Virginia's hand still held his firmly and he gasped in shock as her slender form suddenly warped and disappeared through the doorway. He felt a gentle tug on his hand, and all at once he was lying on the floor somewhere. Rich carpet under his cheek. Sounds, voices speaking in excitement and greeting. He raised his head and the room spun unevenly.

"Hold on there, Elias" it was Virginia's voice. "Don't try and get up just yet. Let your body adjust a moment". Elias rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Gilt framed the ornate cornices. Wolf had said something about coming to a palace, home of their friend, a King no less. He felt someone grip the front of his shirt and he found himself pulled firmly to his feet. Wolf's face grinned at him.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Fourth Kingdom! We are in the castle of King Wendell, in the mirror room, to be exact. You're in one piece, don't worry!" he said exhuberantly, patting Elias on the back. Elias looked to see little Cub wriggling his way out of his father's arms and laughed aloud to see the infants eyes were spinning just as much as his own were. He managed to focus on a richly dressed man standing nearby who was bent over Virginia's hand, kissing it in a courtly manner.

"Welcome home, sister!" said the man in a very upper class accent, before he let go of Virginia's hand and leant forward to kiss her cheeks. There was a barely detectable growl as Wolf stepped forward and somewhat rudely interrupted the embrace. Elias hid his smile at Wolf's reaction. He understood it, and so did the other man, who withdrew gracefully, hands up in defeat, laughing away the tension.

"Now now, Wolf. Surely you do not begrudge me the company of the fair Virginia. She is family, after all, and most beautiful, as you know. It's not my fault!" he smirked.

"Oh stop it, both of you!" said Virginia firmly, but she blushed nonetheless. Elias cleared his throat quietly. Wolf beckoned him forward, gesturing in an exaggerated manner towards the man who Elias now guessed to be the King.

"Wendell, please welcome a gentleman from the 10th Kingdom, Elias" said Virginia smoothly. "He has come here seeking magical assistence for ah, an, affliction, one unique to my world"

"Oh my, is it, you know, is it, contagious?" whispered Wendell, covered his mouth with his hand ever so unobtrusively. Wolf snickered quietly, but looked expectantly at Elias as he answered.

"No, My Lord. It is a transient thing only, a _lunar_ condition. Insofar as I know, I have never transmitted this thing, but, I must confess some ignorance as to how such a transfer might occur. Be assured, I am well versed in my own cycle and promise to withdraw my prescence should I feel I may endanger someone". Elias spoke slowly, with conviction, and Wendell seemed to accept his words, though Elias had seen the man flinch at the mention of 'lunar cycle'. He wondered just how much enmity and ignorance lay between the human and the wolven races here. Wolf and Virginia had filled him in on many of the details of their adventures and the Kingdoms in general, but evidently things were much more complex than he had come to realise. But, to be truthful, Elias really didn't care whether he had come to a paradise or a wasteland. The past 48 hours had been the most amazing experience of his life, more so even than those first nights as a werewolf. Real, thinking, talking people and half-people from another dimension. It beggared belief, but he could not deny the truth of his senses. He wandered away towards a window, seeing an expansive display of gardens, orchards, pathways winding through the outbuildings. Further off, a distant line of green forest, and further yet, impressive mountains that had never been photographed for any 10th Kingdom magazine. A fairytale land. He pinched himself and closed his eyes, praying fervently as he had never done before. Please, please, let it be so, let it be real. He opened his eyes again, and blinked away the tears. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the window, seeing his new friends waiting respectfully and smiling at him knowingly. Wendell stirred and drew away towards the door. Like being tugged on an invisible string, Elias followed Wolf and Virginia, impulsively bending to scoop up the toddling Cub. The baby stared at him with his big green eyes, but allowed himself to be carried.

Wendell was chattering away as they traversed the corridors, but Elias scarcely heard, so caught up was he in the strange sights and sounds. He had stared in open mouthed surprise, when, rounding a corner, a tall being with long wings that reached down to the floor had hurried past, a pile of old scrolls clutched in it's hands. No one reacted in the slightest, so Elias had to assume such a sight was commonplace, but he could not avoid gaping at the whateveritwas as it scurried down the hall. Presently, he felt Virginia pull gently on his hand.

"Elias? It's an Elf, Elias. Don't worry, they're harmless, mostly. Great scholars and artistic type people. Long lived, a bit haughty at times. And look, here is a person of the Dwarf folk. Dwarves made all the magic mirrors, you know. They don't leave Dragon Mountain much" Virginia smiled at the wonder on Elias' face. No doubt she had been seen with much the same expression of her face many times.

Sometime during the 'scenic tour' he was being taken on, a large, solidly built man had come rushing up behind them to grab Virginia round her waist, spinning her around, causing her to shriek in mock alarm.

"Daddy!"

"Virginia! Oh how I've missed you, sweetheart" he gushed over her."And you too, Wolf" he added, with just the tiniest bit of hesitation. Elias saw Wolf grin through forced teeth. They had an interesting history, these two, he could see. Perhaps this Tony was one of those fathers who never thought any man good enough for his daughter, let alone a barely tamed half-wolf. He wondered what their conversations were like when Virginia wasn't around. He shook Tony's hand politely when he was introduced. Just a regular New York guy in the highly irregular 9 Kingdoms. Much the same situation as Elias found himself in, actually, although Elias had long ceased to think of himself as a regular guy. He reached out with his senses, trying to get a feel of where the moon was in her cycle. He hoped that she was exactly as she was back in New York. He had barely a week there anyway, but he didn't want to get caught out unexpectedly. He would have to check with Wolf as soon as possible.

"Elias? Elias?" it was Wendells voice. "Here, this is your room for as long as you stay with us. Wolf and Virginia are just next door. I've managed to persuade them to stay a few days here before they return home. They really do need to put in a few more appearances, you know. The nobles like to feel like they're getting their money's worth, after all, and Wolf and Virginia, well, they're heroes here. I hope you'll join us for a banquet tonight. Plus, if we put round the word that, um, magical assistence is required, well, all the great mages will be lining up to help you and they know the _best _party tricks!"

"You are too kind, My Lord"

"Oh, call me Wendell, good man, at least when no ones looking! No more standing on ceremony for me! I used to be a dog you know"

"I see" said Elias faintly. He felt like he was in book with the characters come to life. His 'room' was more like a lavish suite and it came with it's own butler, evidently, as he nodded to the man near the door. The man came forward and ran a measuring eye over Elias, before disappearing out the door, returning just a few minutes later with an arm load of suits, jackets and ties, all expertly made and very opulent. He thanked the man profusely, before seeing him out and closing the door. He went and laid out on the huge four poster bed. Despite his excitement and all the strange sights he had seen, he dozed off after a while and woke with a start in the late afternoon. Elias tut tutted to himself. Who knew how long this dream would last, and here he was sleeping through it already! He dressed in the suit that the butler had laid out for him, then let himself out and followed his nose and ears to the giant ballroom, already filled with all manner of folk, humans, elves, dwarves all mingling and enjoying the evening. Wendell sat fidgeting on an opulent throne, looking for all the world like he wanted to leap down and run about sniffing under the tables. Elias spotted Wolf dancing with Virginia, who looked divine in a floor length sky blue gown, her hair up, a great diamond necklace gracing her throat. Elias wavered a moment at the image. How like Bella she looked! His beloved Bella. He heard his love's voice again, low and seductive as it had been.

_"Ah, my love, my Elias. What is it you fear so much? Do you not trust love's strength?"_

He stirred himself back to the present, the music and laughter intruding on his memories. He picked his way down the stairs, making his way across the tiled floor, but he resisted his first impulse to cut in on the lovers, stopping finally at the edge of the throne dias. Wendell nodded to him politely.

"They are a beautiful couple, are they not?" he said, tilting his head as they swirled past. "And something of a rarity. In some other Kingdoms, they would be pariahs, both of them. Even here, where wolves have some protection, not all approve. You can tell which ones" he continued, and Elias, peering about surreptiously, saw that it was indeed true. Many eyes followed Wolf and Virginia across the dance floor. He saw envy, lust, jealously in some. But for the most part, he also beheld awe, gratitude, hopefulness and love. Wendell smiled at him.

"Yes. We are a people forever seeking 'happily ever after'. I hope that you find it also, Elias, and that the price may not be too great" he said cryptically. Elias glanced back at the King, but he had left the throne and was surrounded at once by the courtiers and young women trying none too subtly for his attention. A small bell rang, a signal for the start of the feast, and the wide doors were thrown open, revealing an immense table. Elias found himself seated next to Tony and opposite Wolf and Virginia. Course after course of exotic dishes came their way. Elias was somewhat startled to see Wolf devour very nearly an entire roasted lamb, but Tony and Virginia just rolled their eyes, obviously used to the scene. As the meal continued. Elias made polite small talk with Tony, learning that the man was working on several 'projects' for the King, using his 'extensive' knowledge of 10th Kingdom inventions. Elias, on his part, was able to update Tony on recent world events and, more importantly, football scores. After some hours of dining, the feast ended and selected guests withdrew to a smaller, more private chamber. Wendell reclined on a more comfortable version of the throne and cleared his throat.

"Esteemed guests, please join me in a toast, in honour of our national heroes, Wolf and Virginia!" he said loudly, and the group complied readily. Elias saw Virginia blush and squirm under the attention, but Wolf basked in it without the slightest sign of embarassment. "My dear friends" Wendell continued, "we have with us tonight a man in need of _magical assistence_". The crowd oohed and aahed expectantly. "This gentleman asks for the best and wisest amongst you to consult with him, that a cure might be found for his, ah, problem". Wendell gestured in Elias' direction, and Elias both saw and felt, several curious pairs of eyes turn his way. He felt a sudden unease. Would they expect him to reveal his nature now, here? He cringed inwardly, but Wolf came to his rescue unexpectedly.

"Now now, most esteemed magickers, I know just how keen you are to test your skills, but, this is an affliction of a, umm, personal nature. If I may suggest, a more private setting would be more suitable?". The crowd sighed in seeming disappointment. Evidently they were going to be denied seeing the strange man turned into a frog, or whatever, which is what the bulk of the populations of the 9 Kingdoms associated with the term 'magic'. But the true magickers, the mages and witches, knew better. They lowered their wands and put back their pouches of potions. They gathered together in the darkened corners to whisper and place bets on what the exact nature of the 'personal' problem was.

Before the evening's end, Elias had an extensive collection of small slips of parchment, given him by all manner of strange looking folk. The business cards of wizards, witches, fairies, mirror makers, herbalists. He stuffed them all in his pocket. Wolf nodded and winked at him several times, but Elias could see a strange tension in the half-wolf's face, sense his wary unease. Yet another thing to ask him about, but he didn't get an opportunity. Wolf and Virginia left early, hand in hand, and an hour later, when Elias excused himself and retired to his room, his quick ears caught the unmistakeable sounds of them making love in the next room. He went to the window and gazed up at the moon hanging low in the sky. She was three quarters full, so he had but a few days to either affect a cure, or get the hell away from this place. No way would he put his friends at risk. Never would he make that mistake again.

Presently, he heard a long, soft howl from far away in the forest and he shivered, feeling his blood quicken in anticipation. Then from the window ajoining his own, another howl, much closer and louder. Wolf. Elias leaned out and saw the glitter of green eyes in the darkness of the room next door. He heard a low chuckle, and Wolf answered the howl again. Then he whispered across the glass.

"They say to you, welcome, brother"


	12. Garden Ramblings

Dark Moon Brother

Part Twelve

Garden Ramblings

Elias slept easily that night and when the first rays of light crept through the windows, he was up, dressed and pacing to and fro. He listened as the sounds of the waking castle filtered through. The soft tread of servants, clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen below. He was filled with a restless energy, a need to be out and doing something, anything. It was a familiar feeling, associated with the waxing of the moon. He went to the door, pulling it open and seeing the corridor empty except for maids dusting the tapestries. One of them saw him peering out and curtsied, smiling at him.

"Good morning, sir. Would you be liking your breakfast now, sir?" she said.

"Ah, thank you, yes. But, if it's possible, I would like to eat outside, in the gardens maybe? It's too nice a morning to waste indoors, don't you think?" The maid bobbed her head, gesturing to the main staircase at the end of the hall.

"If you follow the hallways to the left, you'll find yourself in the gardens, sir. I'll bring your breakfast out there, as you wish". Elias smiled his thanks to the girl and followed her directions, finding himself in an enclosed garden retreat with soft couches strewn about lush lawns and bounded with fruit trees. Brightly coloured birds chased each other through the branches. He sighed in contentment. Surely the most beautiful place had been conjured up here, he thought. He found himself wondering about the origins of the 9 Kingdoms. Did they truly exist, or were they but figments of human imagination made real? If nobody had ever written the fairytales, that were known as history here, would these places even exist? The thought was unsettling. He settled himself on a long divan as the maid approached, bearing a great silver tray with an assortment of breads, cheeses and fruits displayed on it.

"I thank you" he said sincerely as she left, and he settled to enjoy his meal. After a moment, he became aware of a small movement in the corner of his eye and he turned, unable to control the gasp of surprise at what was revealed there. It was a tiny person, a girl, with little transparent wings sprouting out from her back. She stood only a few inches high and seemed to glow with sparkling lights. It was exactly what he had always envisioned a fairy would look like. The little creature grinned impishly and spoke with a bell like voice.

"If you give me a piece of your cheese, I can grant you your wish!" she piped, drawing out what looked exactly like a magic wand with a star at the top of it. Elias laughed in a bemused way, unsure of what to make of the strange creature.

"Oh no, brother, that is one wish you do _not _want to make!" said a familiar voice, and Elias turned to see Wolf bound into the garden. He stooped and shooed at the winged creature with his hands.

"Go on, shoo, trouble maker, mischief maker! Shame on you, to take advantage of a stranger like that!" he said to the fairy. The fairy backed away, looking very put out. She stuck out her tongue at Wolf.

"Ah, you're no fun at all now, mister big, mister hero!" she shrieked insultingly, taking to the air as Wolf swatted at her vainly. She disappeared in a huff of sparkles, and Wolf laughed, dropping to the ground next to Elias.

"You need to take care, Elias. Fairies will nearly always find a way to twist your 'wish' for their own amusement. Just ask Virginia and Tony!" he huffed in a gentle warning. He eyed the breakfast platter but sighed when he saw there was no bacon on it. He gestured to the fruit.

"Hmm. Call yourself a wolf?" he said teasingly.

"Oh, I've eaten plenty of fresh meat in my time, don't worry about that!"

"So you have, so you have. Won't you miss it, do you think?"

"I'll still be a man always, Wolf, even if this experiment works. Men crave meat too, you know"

"Yes yes I know. But eating cold, cooked stuff, it's not the same as sinking your fangs deep, into living flesh, tasting the blood". Elias saw Wolf's pupils dilate and his chest rise and fall rapidly as he recalled the excitement of the hunt. His own body stirred with the vague memories of his own kills. It was strangely thrilling just to sit here and talk with someone who knew just what it was like.

"What does Virginia think about your hunting? Do you ever tell her about it? Has she seen you kill something?"

"Oh, once I killed a lamb for her, but she didn't like it much, I could tell. She's a brave girl though, you know. She lets me hunt her, at full moon time. She stands her ground with me, and lets me take her, even bite her. She knows I kill, but we don't really talk about it"

"I see. What about others of your kind? Do you hunt with them?"

"No, not these days. When I was younger, and learning, of course, but I haven't lived with a pack of half-wolfs in many many years. I hunt alone. It's a pity you're looking to lose your hunters instincts. We could have gone out together"

"You wouldn't want to hunt with me, not when I am the wolf. I'm not like your kind, Wolf. I chase down and kill whatever is in my path, even those who would love me. I suspect that even though you are strong and resourceful, still, I would turn on you and kill you. Do not let your eyes decieve you, brother. I am not even remotely like myself. My beast rages. Death and destruction are it's only aims". Wolf was silent, pondering.

"Wolf, I must know, are there places within these walls, a safe and strong place where I can go, should this thing not work?"

"Oh, yes, there are deep dungeons here. You will not be able to break out" Wolf paused as Elias sighed with relief at the news. He rolled over onto his side, working his tail loose from his trousers, stroking it absently, combing out the tangles and kinks.

"My beast rages also, you know, yet it is something I must control every day of my life. It is no easier to do today than tomorrow or yesterday. And when the Goddess calls me, well, I don't truly know the extent of my actions. Virginia is fearless with me, but I could have killed her once. I wanted to so badly. I have it in me. I have killed humans before, my own kind also. I used to hate what I was, I fought it with every ounce of strength I had, but my self-anger only fed the wolf, made it stronger. You said you used to enjoy being what you were. What happened to change your mind? Could you not learn to live with yourself again, as I have done?"

"You have love, Wolf. That is what stays your hand during the moon. I had love once, a great love, but it did not stay mine. I killed her, slaughtered her where she stood. It is just as well I do not remember. Did she scream, or cry? Or did she stand there, loving and accepting even as I tore her throat out? My Bella. Poor poor Bella, who thought love could conquer all impulses, all desires. There can be no atonement for what I have done, Wolf. I do not even seek it any more"

There was a long pause as both men fell to thinking and remembering. Wolf lay back in the soft grass, then, impulsively, he removed his shirt and rolled around scratching his crest with great enjoyment. Ah, the simple pleasures of a half-wolf's life. He looked over at Elias, seeing that his actions had cheered the man somewhat. He found himself thinking about what he would do if someone suddenly came up to him, offering to cure him of his 'disease'. What would any half-wolf do? They were a much cursed race, for sure, hunted and reviled in most parts of the 10 Kingdoms. Some of the enmity was well deserved. Wolfish mischief was well documented. But was it really the right of any creature to curse it's own creation? All played their part in the world. He had hated his own nature at times, but would he give it all up to become something else? No, not likely. He was as the Goddess had made him, strong, capable, fierce and loving. Like the Goddess Herself, in fact. Would the Goddess punish this man for his temerity? He hoped not, for he liked Elias. It had been so many years since he had called someone brother. Not since... His mind shied away promptly, and he sighed in defeat. Some memories were determined never to see the light of day again, it seemed. He wondered who Bella was (or had been) and how she had come to be in the path of a werewolf one night. He held on to his curiousity for now, not wishing to prompt the man's obvious pain any further. Was this what Virginia felt sometimes? Able to see a loved one's pain, knowing that to release such a thing would bring healing, yet unwilling to do so? He closed his eyes, willing away the fear. Sometimes his love for her was a totally overwhelming thing. Then, as if on cue, her scent wafted over him and he heard her quick footsteps as she approached. She appeared between two hedges and he saw her eyes widen for a moment as she saw his bare chest and tail hanging out. He rarely went unclothed outside of their house, so ingrained was his habit of concealment.

"Well well, I see you boys have been doing some male bonding. Have you been telling hunting stories and comparing the sizes of your, um, _appendages_?" she said, cheekily pulling gently on Wolf's tail and sitting down next to him. He rolled her roughly and she squealed as he pawed at her pockets, seeking the bacon sandwiches he knew to be there. They wrestled and growled at each other and Elias smiled to see them. After Wolf had gained his prize, Virginia sat up, dusting herself off.

"I saw you getting lots of attention last night, Elias. Have you picked anyone, met anyone yet?"

"Oh, no, actually I haven't even really looked at their calling cards" he said, drawing them out of his pocket and spreading them out on the ground. Virginia reached out for a few, reading them out aloud.

"Here's a likely one" she said. "Master Werry. Curse Breaker and Magician Extraordinaire". She laughed and picked out another.

"The Lady Griselda - Having Trouble with Pesky Suitors? Someone put a Spell on you? Call on me! All problems treated in a Confidential Manner". Wolf wiped his greasy hands on his shirt and grabbed up another, reading it out with a flourish.

"Tim and Tom. Fairy Exterminator Specialists. Also Skilled in Troll Banes! Call now! No Obligation, No Refund!". He scooped up one more, then began to laugh and giggle at what was written there.

"Oh, you'll love this one, Elias!" he chuckled. "I'm not a magician, but I would love to meet you behind the third greenhouse tonight! Your's truly, X". All three burst out laughing. Elias hoped the poor lady hadn't waited around too long last night. He felt his spirits lift a little as he looked at his friends. How could he not feel good in this wondrous place anyway? The very air seemed charged with goodwill.

"Ah, well, the Lady Griselda sounds promising I suppose. At least she'll attempt to keep it confidential, I hope. But she doesn't mention anything about a fee, which reminds me, I have plenty of 10th Kingdom money, but I don't know what the currency is here"

"A good magic worker won't charge you in terms of coins, Elias. But, they may ask of you a favour, or give you a task to achieve in return for their help. But, make sure that the cure is effected before you make an agreement of payment. Most magickers will abide by this type of arrangement, since they don't often know exactly how things will turn out" spoke Wolf.

"They don't?" said Elias with some alarm.

"Oh no. There are far greater forces at work in magic than just the practioner and the recipient. It's a risk you take. Spells can take on a life of their own, they can use you to achieve their own ends. You must be very, very sure of what you want, Elias" continued Wolf soberly. He was serious now, Elias could tell. He shivered, despite the warm morning. Virginia saw him and reached over to hug him impulsively. Elias held the embrace for as long as he dared to, keeping a wary eye on Wolf, but the other man seemed not to notice his mate in another's arms. Virginia withdrew but kept hold of his hand.

"We will help you, Elias. We will stand by you. We can see how much this means to you. I think you should go for it. It's something that I learned here, to act, and not stand hoping someone will do it for you. I think it will work out fine for you, I really do" she said earnestly, her big blue eyes boring into his own. He gripped her hand tightly in acknowledgement. No wonder Wolf guarded his mate so well. She was a jewel, a treasure beyond value, and he told her so. She blushed, but held his gaze. After a long moment she let go his hand, standing once more. Wolf kissed her on her bare ankle.

"I should go and fetch Cub from my father. He'll be hungry by now and probably chewing up his grandfathers shoes" she said, turning on her heel and leaving the garden. Wolf watched her go, a mixture of love and pure lust on his face as she disappeared from view. He rolled back to face Elias, staring hard enough at him to let him know that he had indeed been aware of his touching Virginia. Then he laughed at himself, shaking his head.

"Forgive me, brother. I am a proud, egotistical creature. Pure alpha, that's me! And I cannot fault Virginia for her friendship of you. When this is all over, whatever the outcome, I hope that you will stay a spell with us here. We have a beautiful house, not too far from here, right next to the disenchanted forest. I'm the Warden there, did you know? The wolfen communities would welcome you, I am sure. There are many who would be interested in how your kind came to be, how the Goddess influences you, stuff like that. I would like to spend more time with you also, if you can bear me! I haven't had anyone really for a long time who I can talk to, I mean, you know, stuff that Virginia wouldn't want to know about me"

"What about your family, Wolf? Don't you speak with them?"

"My family are dead". Wolf spoke succinctly, but strangely, Elias heard a silent doubt in the words, as though Wolf himself didn't really know the truth of the matter. Or maybe he didn't wish to know.

"How did they die, Wolf?" he asked gently, prepared for a sharp response. But Wolf surprised him by sighing loudly and putting his head in his hands. Elias reached over and gripped the other man's shoulder, feeling the tension there suddenly dissipate.

"Well, they were murdered by humans. It was a set up. From beginning to end. They had no chance, really, but for a long time, I was so angry with them, that they hadn't fought harder to survive. Like they had abandoned us on purpose. They were both half wolfs, second generation descendants from their original family founders, the human-wolf pairings that formed their lines. There's long been a rumour that somewhere in the original couples was a person of royalty, an offspring from the House of Red. But no one really knows the truth, or if they do, they keep it secret. Anyway, we all lived quite happily in the 2nd Kingdom forests, settling for winter, roaming through the summers. A typical half-wolf existence really. I don't know how old I was when it happened. Maybe about ten years. They came in the morning one day, too many too count, all armed with knives, pitchforks. My father charged me to run and hide. I fought bitterly with him about it, but all cubs must obey in the end. So I hid, but not far enough away not to smell the fires they lit. A horrible way to die, by fire. I hope it was quick for them, but I don't really know how it went. My memories are like cheese with holes in them. Just as well, maybe. Oh, how I hated the humans! Years later, I sought out those who had been the ringleaders and in the night I crept into their homes. But I do not ask for forgiveness for what I did, Elias. They were nothing to me. I left them lying and did not taste of their flesh. I suppose I made life difficult for the other half-wolfs of that forest, but none came to rebuke me. They knew it was me who had done this thing. Now, all these years later, I have a human for a mate. I spend more time in their world than I do of my kindred, and they abide me, grudgingly I know, but they see me as a tamed, domesticated version of what I was. But I know that I am not. Virginia, in her deepest thoughts, knows that I am not"

Wolf finished his words with a barely heard growl as he buried his face in his hands once more. Elias sat silently. The picture perfect paradise that he had come to think of this place looked sinister suddenly. Shadows crept up and down the pathways of this garden. He realised that he had been naive to think of this dimension as a utopia, where all lived in happiness and peace. To be burnt alive! He shuddered at the very thought of it. Would they burn him at the stake? Were they building the pyre even now? But no, Wolf had said that wolfs were protected here, in this Kingdom at least. So where were they then? Apart from the howl he had heard last night, he had seen no other half or full wolfs. Perhaps they distrusted the new truce. He could hardly blame them, but then, he could hardly blame the humans for their continued wariness, given what Wolf had just disclosed. What an unusual situation for the half-wolf species. A foot and a paw in each camp, so to speak. Did they take sides amongst themselves, he wondered? He focussed on something Wolf had let slip, consciously or otherwise. They abandoned _us_, he had said. He stared sideways at Wolf, seeing that he had recovered himself a bit. He picked up his shirt, drawing it on slowly over his head.

"You have a brother" Elias said simply. It was not a question.

"I have no brother. He is, he...no" Wolf's response was laden with double meaning, but underlying it all was a definite tone of warning. Elias heard it clearly. He did not wish to be on the receiving end of an unheeded threat, but he couldn't leave the conversation hanging in such a manner. He truly liked Wolf, respected him. Their friendship was proving to be a beneficial thing for both of them, it seemed. He opened his mouth to speak an appology, but Wolf interupted him.

"Do not ask again, _brother_. I cannot" he said without anger. A dull voice now, without emotion. He stirred restlessly, rubbing his temples as if his head hurt. Elias heard the sound of Virginia's footsteps returning and she came into view, Cub balanced on her hip. The baby wriggled when he caught sight of his daddy and Virginia lowered him to the ground, smoothing his curls absently. Elias saw her look closely at Wolf, seeing that he had been upset, but she just smiled and kissed him anyway, not prying. Cub pounced with a growl onto Wolf, who rolled over laughing, pretending to be a wounded deer or something as his son practiced his stalking, little tail sticking up in the air all fluffed up like a cat's. All three adults praised his 'kill' with great seriousness. Virginia turned to Elias.

"I hope you don't mind, Elias, but I put out the word for the 'Lady Griselda' to attend you at her earliest convenience. I believe she is on her way to the castle as we speak"

"That's wonderful. Thank you Virginia. Oh well, I hope nothing bad will happen to me. Promise me, if I end up as a frog or something, at least find a nice pond for me to live in?"

"With lilly pads even, if you're lucky!"


	13. Whatever You Wish For

Dark Moon Brother

Part Thirteen

Whatever You Wish For

The bars were cold as only iron could be when kept so far below ground. Little light penetrated these dungeons to warm the air, much less the metal poles that made up the doorways. They were as thick as a man's arm, those bars. Elias put a hand to them, feeling, testing for spots of weakness. His actions drew a huff of annoyance from the dark corner near the stairwell.

"Will you just relax about the bars! They were built to hold trolls and ogres. They'll be plenty strong enough for you!". Elias glanced across the way, but did not bother trying to pierce the shadows to spot Wolf. His red tinged eyes gave his location away precisely.

"You don't have to be here, you know. In fact, I'd rather you weren't. The waiting's bad enough without an audience" he replied crisply, though he wasn't really annoyed. Rather, his half-wolf friend was the annoyed one, but over the past few days, as they waited for the full moon, Wolf had had plenty of time to tell Elias about those less endearing personality traits he displayed. Elias could smell the sweat and hear the small grunts and growls of Wolf right now as his body went through the changes ahead of moonrise this night. At any other time he would have been fascinated and keen to study the phenomenon, but tonight, in less than an hour, the test would come. Pass or fail. No in between. He found himself looking over at the other person who sat waiting and watching. This was the self styled 'Lady' Griselda. Of course, her name just _had_ to be Griselda. A witches' name if ever he heard one. He had fully expected a stooped old hag with a wart on her nose, pointed hat and black cat in tow. Yet she was anything but a stereotypical Griselda. She was quite a lot younger than Elias had expected, only a few years older than Virginia. She did have black hair, long and bound with ivy leaves, but her face was warm and comely enough. No warts. She had oddly mismatched eyes, one blue, the other hazel. Griselda had worn a long black robe that first day and she had strode into his chambers with nary a sound from her pointy shoes. He had jumped up, startled from a doze, and she had given him a long measured stare which let him know in no uncertain terms that such rudeness would not be tolerated again.

"So. I am Griselda! You are the visitor, the stranger with the _personal _problem" she had sniffed, looking him up and down as if the nature of the problem would make itself apparent. When it did not, she merely stood there expectantly whilst he gathered his wits about him.

"Ah, umm, yes, I am Elias. Thank you for answering my summons. I truly did not expect you to arrive so speedily. Please forgive my being unprepared. It will not happen again" he had stammered, somewhat unnerved by her direct stare. She had seemed mollified by his response, for she smiled slightly and nodded her head encouragingly.

"Tell me what you wish to change about yourself"

"Ah, well, umm, you see..."

"Your secrets are safe with me, Elias. I am fully accredited in magicking in this Kingdom. There's not much that I haven't seen, nor heard. But, someone is listening to us now, though!" she had said, turning swiftly to the door and yanking it open, revealing a very innocent looking Wolf standing idly by. He gave a great flourishing bow to her and Elias could tell he was impressed. Elias had known he was there all along. He had heard the hinges creak on Wolf and Virginia's door. He laughed and beckoned his friend inside. He was truly a stranger in a strange land. He would do well to have one of the 'locals' about. He said as much to Griselda, who had hauled Wolf in by his coat and shut the door again firmly.

"Good. You are wise to do so" she said, and Elias could tell she wasn't really put out by the intrusion. Wolf snuffed her over quite openly, especially at her small bag she had tied around her waist. He stepped back finally, wrinkling his nose in distaste at whatever he smelled in the bag.

"Wolfsbane" she said innocently. "It's a herb only, Mr Elias. Not harmful, but useful. One never knows when she may find herself stranded in the woods at night! I am a maiden, after all"

"Phew! No wolf would come near you, stinking like that!" Wolf said crossly.

"Precisely! Now, to the problem at hand. Describe it, if you will"

"Well. Every full moon. Well, it's only one night of the full moon, which lasts two days and nights, as you know..."

"Yes, yes"

"Well, I turn into a wolf. Not just an ordinary wolf either. I have taken measurements from photographs I have taken of myself. I am fully three times the size of an ordinary wolf, and I can run as easily on two legs as on four. I have only limited insight into myself when I am like this, and little, if any, control over my actions"

"What are your actions?"

"I hunt. I kill. Whatever crosses my path. I gorge. I run endlessly. I howl". Griselda was silent for a long moment as she thought about what he had said. Wolf stood close by, almost protective in his stance as he watched for a negative reaction from the witch. Presently she stirred herself and came forward. She reached out, and Elias allowed her to run her hands along his limbs, down his back, over his buttocks. It was obvious what she was searching for.

"No, no. It's not like that. I am not a half-wolf, nor related to one. I was born as human as you see me now. I have no tail, no latent fangs in my jaw. My change is a complete transformation. It hurts like hell. My bones stretch and muscles grow. Hair sprouts from every surface. My teeth turn to fangs, my hands to claws. I cannot control it, nor stop the process, and I have tried, believe me". She had stepped back, her face creased with a frown of confusion.

"I have never heard of such a thing as you!"

"No. I am not from these Kingdoms. I am a visitor from the 10th Kingdom. The people there call my kind a lycanthrope, or more commonly, a werewolf, but to all we are but a story, a tale from the dark ages. We do not exist to them. When I heard from my fullblood wolf friends who dwell near me in the mountains of my land, that a strange man had come amongst them, one who seemed a hybrid of the two races, well, my attention was captured. Then, when I heard even stranger accounts of the man and where he had come from, I sought him out as best I could. This man is Wolf, of course. He told me that great magic could be worked here, that perhaps a cure might be found for me. This is what I seek, Griselda. I want to return to normal. I want this curse reversed if possible. I have lived all these years alone, forever a danger to those I love, forever alone in the world". The young witch was silent once more, but Elias could see that she was moved by his story. Moved enough to help him, he hoped. She sighed loudly.

"I see. Now, you must start again, from the beginning. How did this thing happen to you? Speak, and do not leave anything out!"

She seated herself in a chair by the window. Wolf stretched out across the bed whilst Elias paced back and forth, retelling to the witch the same story he had relayed in New York. Griselda did not interupt him, but at the ending, she leapt up suddenly to point a finger sharply at Wolf.

"Ssss! Fool wolf! You brought this danger here, to this Kingdom? This is a curse transmissible by touch! What if this creature escapes and runs loose in the countryside? she hissed at him. Wolf flinched, but only for a moment. He bounded up off the bed and fixed her with an angry stare of his own.

"He is not 'a creature', witchling! He is a man, my friend. He needs help, that's all. If you do your job well, there will be no danger! Besides, he will not willingly stay at liberty here when the next moon comes, which is but three days hence! So, if you will not, or can not help us here, say so now, so that we may find another who may!". Wolf's eyes were glittering with his cold green gaze and Elias did not know how the young woman stood up under it. Those eyes gave him the shakes, and they weren't even directed at him. It was the first time Elias had had an opportunity to understand just what Wolf had meant when he had spoken about his daily battles with his wolf-self. He did not pretend not to realise what would happen if the man-self lost out. He wondered how many times it had happened, though. Griselda had backed away slowly now, lowering her gaze in submission, and Elias all but heard the tiny mental click in Wolf's mind as his wolf-self withdrew. The half-wolf shook himself slightly and backed away himself, slumping back down onto the bed.

"I am sorry, truly" he said, but Elias suspected that he wasn't really, that the applogy was an attempt at normal human relations, necessary, yes, but only so long as it served a purpose. Griselda stared long and hard at Wolf and after a moment she seemed to decide to accept the appolgy, though Elias doubted if she had been fooled by it. He hoped that she would not try and provoke Wolf again. Elias was not unduly upset by her accusations though. Much the same had been passing through his mind anyway. Gradually, calm was restored to the room. Griselda sighed and sat down at the desk near the window, drawing out an old tattered book which she started to leaf through. Wolf and Elias both craned their necks to see, but she made a great point of moving her body so that the text of the book was hidden from them. They sat down to wait, and after a good while, she turned back to them, fixing Elias with another of her penetrating stares.

"Are you certain of this thing, then? You must be very sure now, Elias. If you have any doubts, the powers may not do as we wish, in fact they may decide to impart the spell in another fashion altogether"

"I am sure. It's true that this whole experience is new to me. My being here was not something that I ever imagined for myself, even as little as a week ago. But I have long fantasized about being a normal man again. Just to be able to walk under the full moon without fear, without causing mayhem and death. This is what I wish for, Griselda"

"Good. Then, I will try and reverse this condition of yours. I have to be honest with you, though. Yours is a 10th Kingdom curse. The things I would ordinarily do to cure such a thing here may well not work at all, or things may go astray. This being, I will demand no payment of you at this time. But, should things work well, and a length of time passes with no return to your illness, I will approach you then. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I do" he had said, half expecting her to whip out a parchment contract and ask him to sign it in blood. But she did no such thing. Evidently a persons word was good enough here, but then, who would willingly break faith with someone who could turn you into a frog, or worse, a toad?

"Right then. Wolf, go to the kitchens and fetch for me a large pot, but one that will not be missed, as it won't be used again. And send someone to lay a fire in the hearth here, if you will" she said directly and Wolf, forgetting his surliness, jumped up to obey her. When he had left the room, Griselda turned to Elias with a faint smile on her face.

"Your friend, this half-wolf, quite protective of you, isn't he?"

"Of anyone really. You just have to win his confidence. Then, he would leap just as eagerly to your defence, I am sure. I am sorry if we have frightened you, or put you on the spot to do this thing"

"Ahh, do not trouble yourself about it. I have faced down more frightening creatures than this well fed and pampered half-wolf. You should try walking the paths of other lands here, if you want to feel truly threatened by wolfen people! They would probably eat _you_ without a second thought, and you are no maiden!"

"Do they truly cause as much death and havoc as they are rumoured to?"

"No, of course not. But all folk must have a boogey man, a thing to frighten the youngsters with, and in this world, wolves play that role to perfection. And you know what, for all their complaining and claims of predjudice, I think they are quite happy with their place in the world. You ask your friend one night. He'll tell you"

"Maybe he will. But you are right. I can't really judge all wolfen people based on my knowing just one of them. Just as I can't condemn all of my lycanthrope kin, if they exist still, for I have never met another aside from he who made me"

"Did he make you on purpose, do you think?"

"Yes, I believe so. He was old, ancient, and sick. Maybe he sought an heir of sorts, or just a companion. Someone to talk to, someone like him. You have no idea what it's like to think yourself the only one in existence of your kind. That's what led me to seek out Wolf. Pure loneliness. Even if this thing does not work, it will have been worth it, just to meet him and know that there are others who would consider me kin"

Griselda was about to reply when Wolf bustled back into the room, a heavy iron cauldron tucked under one arm and a stack of sandwiches under the other. Behind him followed a timid looking servant who quickly laid a fire in the grate before backing wide eyed out of the room, closing the door as he went. Griselda added water from the pitcher on the dressing table to the pot and suspended it over the flames. Steam started to rise from the water as she deftly searched through her extensive collection of pouches for the ingredients she wanted. Elias was sorely tempted to ask what she was putting in the brew, but decided that he really didn't want to know. Griselda hesitated over some additions, and he hoped she wasn't just guessing the whole concoction. He saw Wolf sniffing disgustedly as she added some of the herb she had referred to as 'wolfsbane', but he just shrugged his shoulders at Elias' questioning look. Evidently he had no idea of some of the ingredients either, or perhaps he did but thought it wisest not to enlighten him. Elias shook his head at the offered sandwich, feeling certain that he would be ill later on, and Wolf was delighted at his unexpected luncheon windfall.

Elias watched as the young witch removed the cauldron from the fire. She scooped out a cupfull using a ladle and set it on the window sill to cool. Then she drew out from her sleeve what looked like a wand, but on closer inspection was revealed to be nothing more than a twig of wood. She beckoned Elias forward and cleared a space around him of chairs and furniture. Wolf was watching avidly as Griselda took out five large crystals from her bag and placed them around Elias in a circle. She began to pace around him slowly, chanting under her breath in a language unknown to him and very gradually the crystals started to glow with soft lights. It was an eerie feeling for Elias and he saw with some alarm that the room around him began to blur, as though a fine barrier had formed, enclosing him within the crystal circle.

"Do not be afraid" said a voice. It was Griselda, but it seemed far away, muted. Sweat formed on his brow and ran down his back as he strove to remain calm. Suddenly, the filmy barrier seemed to part and Griselda herself stepped through it as though parting a curtain. She stood tall and calm in front of him.

"Don't worry. It's just a little protection from pesky spirits who would try and hijack the spell. Magic is attractive, and addictive! Now, lets begin". She waved her wand stick over his head and began a chant which he only half heard.

"Great Mother Goddess and Father Spirit, hear our words! This child, Elias, is cursed. He wishes this spell reversed. He is willing!"

She paused momentarily and touched the tip of her wand to Elias forehead. It stung, but he resisted the urge to pull away.

"Let the fang become the tooth,

Let the man return to the truth,

Let the claw become the hand,

And under the full moon let this man stand"

The bubble of light in which they stood appeared to bulge outwards for a moment as Griselda finished the incantation. She stooped and picked up the cup from the floor, where he had not seen it, and offered it to Elias, bidding him drink. He complied with only the slightest hesitation at it's foetid smell, then gulped in down in a single draught. It didn't actually taste as bad as he had thought it might, but his mouth tingled. Griselda smiled and clapped her hands, once, twice, three times and the barrier fell back, receeding down to the floor and into the crystals. Elias wavered a bit as normal sounds and sights returned. He saw Wolf capering about in seeming anxiety, the sudden obvious relief crossing his face when he saw them reappear. Elias waited until Griselda had retreived the crystals and broken the circle before staggering with exhaustion over to the bed. Wolf hovered over him.

"Well, how do you feel, brother?" he asked.

"I, ah, I feel fine. Just a bit strange is all. I am myself, still, it appears". Elias wondered whether he should be feeling different, and tried to fight off the disappointment that he didn't.

"Just relax. You may not feel any changes until the spell kicks in" spoke Griselda from the other side of the room. She was packing up her things and looked quite unconcerned.

"Oh, and when will that be?" asked Wolf a little too sharply.

"When the full moon rises of course, fool of a wolf!" she shot back. Wolf had the sense to look embarassed as she stalked over to look at Elias closely. She seemed pleased with what she saw as she smiled and nodded at him.

"Now. Be sure to bring yourself to a safe place well before the moonrise. If this doesn't work, then I do not want you running around the Kingdom bringing death to my people. I suggest the dungeons of this palace. They are deep and strong. I will meet you there". Gathering up her things, she left the room, and Elias lay back on the bed, wondering if it was all just a dream. Wolf chuckled in his ear.

"Some girl, that one! Oh well, at least you haven't been turned into a frog!"

No, he had escaped that fate at least, it seemed. He looked at his hands as they clung to the dungeon bars. His hands were always the first things to show signs of the Change. They looked perfectly normal to him, but then he still had a few minutes grace. As soon as the moon fully rose above the horizon and the entire glowing orb stood in the sky. That was the time, the signal for his body and whatever swam in his bloodstream to begin the transformation. He trembled in anxiety and apprehension and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the quiet step of Virginia on the stairwell, coming this way. She appeared like a vision at the bottom of the stairs, her pale skin and clothing making her easily visible in the gloom. She stepped over Wolf as he crouched on the lower tread and came quickly to the bars, nodding in a friendly way to Griselda who sat opposite.

"It'll only be a few minutes more, Elias. The moon has just peeked over the horizon. It won't be long now" she said softly, reaching through the bars to try and hold his hand. Elias withdrew out of her reach, not daring even to touch her in case his hands turned suddenly to claws. Over her shoulder he saw Wolf come up behind her till he was literally breathing down her neck. He was fully aroused in all ways, his fangs distended, the eyes glowing red in the dark, the muscles rippling and bulging all over his body. Elias could barely restrain himself from crying out a warning to her, but he could tell from the look on her face that she knew quite well what stood at her back. In fact, she leant back a little way and Elias smelt the sharp tang of fresh blood in the air as Wolf ran the tips of his teeth down the back of her neck. Griselda tut tutted from her chair.

"Oh please, get a den!"

"All in good time" laughed Virginia, shoving Wolf backwards as she made her way over to the young witch. Wolf's expression was murderous, to say the least, as the two women shared a girlish giggle, but at that moment Elias' blood sang with recognition as the moon cleared the horizon. It was an all too familiar feeling and he braced himself for the pain that always followed.

He was still crouched there in the cell a minute later when he realised that something had happened to him. Or rather, nothing had happened. He stared in disbelief at his hands. There they were, his plain old human hands. He leapt up and went over to the far wall of the dungeon, grabbing up a chair to stand on as he craned to look out into the night. The moon hung full and glowing in the black sky. Tentatively he held his hands up to the light. Nothing. He flexed them, sniffed at them. He looked down at the rest of his body. Still no change. He was breathing heavily, but from excitement and a burgeoning hope rather than the Changing. He looked over to his friends, seeing them standing in mute fascination as they watched him. Griselda had left her chair and approached the bars, beckoning to him.

"Come here, come closer, let me see you!". He scrambled down off the chair and went over to her, bravely holding out his hands now for her to grasp. She felt of his skin and peered deeply into his eyes.

"The moon has risen. You are yourself still. This is encouraging" she said simply.

"Encouraging! Griselda, it's a miracle! So many years have I waited for the moon with dread. It's incredible! I would have been Changed by now, do you understand? Not one minute of the full moon have I beheld with human eyes in all these years!"

"And side effects, Elias? Do you feel ill, or like you aren't really here, that sort of thing?" she asked

"No, no, I feel fine. I really do. When the moon rose, I felt it, like always, but it was different somehow, like a switch had been turned off in my mind. And now, peace, incredible peace in my heart. If those are side effects, I'll take them any day!". Elias started to laugh and cry at the same time, and now Wolf and Virginia came forward to reach through the bars and grip his hands and arms, whispering their encouragement. They had tears in their eyes too, he could see. After a few minutes he collected himself together.

"I should stay in here still" he said soberly.

"Yes, I feel that would be wise. At least for tonight, and tomorrow night, if you remain untroubled, I think we can celebrate a little then" said Griselda seriously, but her eyes sparkled as she spoke. She nodded quietly to the others as she turned to go.

"I cannot thank you enough!" Elias called after her as she left.

"They'll be plenty of time for that, don't worry. I am happy for you, Elias" she called back. Soon, the three friends were alone in the gloomy place. Virginia sighed as Wolf enclosed her from behind again. He half growled at her.

"Come, Beloved!" he said imperiously. Virginia raised her eyebrows at Elias in an appologetic way as Wolf half carried, half dragged her away towards the stairs. She was laughing as he set her down and he shoved at her gently. It was clear what he wanted her to do, and she obliged him, darting away suddenly up the stairs. Elias heard her footsteps running along the corridors above them. Wolf hesitated a moment and turned back to the cell.

"Ah, my friend, you don't know what you're missing, truly. But I won't linger here with the details. The Goddess calls me, and it's time to hunt, after all!" he whispered across the darkness.

"But I do know, I do" he replied, but the room was empty and Wolf had gone. Elias sat down on the cold stone floor. After a time of close inspection of himself, he went back to the small barred window. Hoisting himself up, he stared out at the silver orb that had dominated so much of his life. Did the moon know what had happened to him? Did She care about such a thing? Presently, he wept, and the silver rays caused the tears to sparkle on his cheeks.


	14. A Play Within A Play

Dark Moon Brother

Part Fourteen

Wolf came back to the castle just as dawn crept over the fields. It had been a difficult night, full of temptations, and he'd been hard pressed not to cause trouble for himself and his kind. The problem was that whenever they stayed at the castle, all the open land surrounding it was dotted with farms. And farms meant sheep. Plus rabbits, chickens, fat piglets and goats. All tame and penned up, ready for the taking. Much easier to catch than wild boar or deer, but not as much fun, to be sure. He looked over his clothing in the faint morning light. Everything seemed to be in order. No tell tale blood stains to indicate a nocturnal raid had taken place. He caught the scent of another half-wolf on his clothing though, but he could not recall meeting him. Nothing strange there. It was most likely the half-wolf male who had spoken to Wolf and Elias a few nights ago. It had been a simple welcoming howl, an acknowledgement of anothers prescence, a typical interaction between wolfen people. Wolf smiled to himself. No doubt he and the other had spent many hours last night hunting together, their differences and boundaries giving way to the primal thrills of bloodshed. Even if no blood had been shed, as he now believed, it was enough just to run under the moon and worship Her. She had set now for the day, but he could still feel her influence in his blood.

He stood in the castle kitchen gardens, snuffing at the rising bread smells wafting towards him. He didn't mind fresh baked bread from time to time, especially if it was still warm and chewy. Perhaps he could thieve a few rolls for his and Virginia's breakfast. It didn't occur to him that with his new found status in this Kingdom he could have commanded the whole kitchen produce to be delivered on a silver platter. He had the instincts of a trickster still. So much more fun that way, he thought, creeping silently up to the window sill where the inevitable racks of loaves lay cooling. Wolf was sure that bakers left their wares in such accessible places on purpose, and in fact they would be terribly insulted if none were stolen. Well, he could certainly play his part in preventing that, he thought as he tossed a warm loaf between his fingers. A small house-brownie was trying desperately to reach the racks, hopping up and down in his dainty boots. Wolf leant back and grabbed another roll, tossing it to the brownie, who caught it deftly and nearly toppled over with the weight of the thing. Wolf chuckled as the brownie whistled and several more appeared from the garden. Together they lifted the roll high and gave a dramatic bow of thanks before scuttling off so quickly even his sharp eyes missed them. Wolf looked around himself, then snorted in wry amusement. Typical. No one was ever around when he did nice things for people.

Presently he skirted the outbuilding and entered the castle from a back door, making his way quietly back to the bedroom. He passed Tony's room on the way and put his ear to the door. He heard the man snoring loudly, and underneath that, he detected the quiet breathing of his cub. He was happy that Tony had taken to the baby so readily, despite his wolfish heritage. He knew that Virginia had feared Tony's rejection of Cub, but the man had been smitten from the first glance at his grandson. Wolf just wished from time to time that Tony's acceptance of having a wolf in the family would extend to himself. Relations between them were friendly enough on the surface, especially when Virginia was around, but Wolf knew he still had a ways to go before Tony would ever look at him and not see the half-mad, dangerous criminal who had become all too obsessed with his daughter. Wolf's near continual barrage of sly insults and teasing didn't help matters of course, he had to admit. Maybe he would never be best buddies with this older male pack member, but that was certainly not the first time that had happened to Wolf.

He shut the door to their bedroom softly, hearing that Virginia was still in a deep sleep. He came to stand by the bed and looked down on her. Poor girl looked exhausted from their marathon love session of the night before. He frowned slightly at the bruise and bite marks on her shoulder, marring her pale and beautiful skin. He subconciously used his tongue to feel of the sharp points in his mouth where his long canines had begun to descend just at the sight and smell of her. He huffed in annoyance. He would _not _wake her, he told himself firmly. His sexual appetite for her always amazed him. The fact that she responded so well and so readily amazed him even more. He thanked the stars that her own female cycle did not match his for now. He doubted whether he would have been able to stop himself, even if it meant another cub that she did not want just yet. She had bled, for the first time since Cub's birth, just a week earlier, and Wolf had been fascinated with the process, but she had seemed shy about it and had deflected his questions. Wolf wasn't totally ignorant about womens cycles, as he had spent many years living in close proximity to them, and there was little that went on in a wolf community that wasn't known or discussed. He was just nosey about Virginia's, and he didn't fully understand her reluctance to share the details with him. Oh well, must be a human thing, he guessed. But there was little point in Virginia trying to keep such things to herself anyway. His nose told him everything he needed to know about her.

He leant forward now and kissed her gently on the forehead. She stirred a little but did not wake. He withdrew, going to the sitting table and putting his bread booty on it before drinking deeply from the water jug. He was still quite alert and awake, so he decided to go down to the dungeons to see how Elias had fared during the night. He stole through the still dark corridors to the passage that led to the long spiral staircase and down to the dungeons. These cells were mostly unused in these days. The most recent occupants had been the three children of the deceased Troll King. Wendell had let them spend quite a few weeks down here before he had 'remembered' they were there. They'd been half starved shadows of their former selves, grovelling at the King's feet. Wendell had let them go finally, on pain of death were they ever to return. So far, the threat had held _them_ behind the boundaries, but all knew that the Trolls continued to make encursions on other Kingdoms, looting and carrying off whatever they could. Wolf had caught a few within the disenchanted forest.

Now, the only occupant was his friend Elias. Wolf had come to like the fact that he had a friend, someone he could talk to who wasn't pre judging him, or afraid of him, or, (in Virginia's case), about to be kissed by him. His and Virginia's conversations nearly always ended up that way, but neither of them minded it too much. Now, he sniffed carefully ahead of himself as he crept down the stairs. Only man scent, just Elias as he had always been. Wolf stopped at the foot of the stairs and lifted the heavy iron keys from their post on the wall. Elias was asleep on the narrow bunk bolted to the stonework, his head on a pillow that Virginia had thoughfully remembered to give him. He looked exactly as he had when Wolf had left him down here the last evening, except that many of the faint worry and stress lines on his face were smoothed out. No sign of wolfishness about the man. Wolf had found himself with a whole range of different emotions last night after the moon had risen. Overall, he had been happy for his friend. A miracle of sorts had been worked here, it seemed, with none of the usual side effects one could expect from such a transforming spell. This worried Wolf immensely. There were _always_ repercussions when magic was worked. Everyone knew that. Sometimes they were subtle things, not immediately apparent, and Wolf hoped that this might be the case here. But, in his innermost thoughts, he doubted this very much. It wasn't as though Elias had asked for a wart to be removed from his nose. He had asked for, and received, a complete reversal of a long standing and violent curse. He had changed his very person, altered his own destiny. Surely the Powers of the world would give him more than a rap over the knuckles for that one. Wolf shivered superstitously and glanced about the cell as if expecting to see the Great Spirits poised to blast Elias for his temerity. There was nothing there, of course. He cleared his throat softly in the gloom. Elias stirred almost at once and Wolf frowned once more. Evidently he still had his sharp wolfish hearing. He composed himself, lifting the keys high and jangling them.

"Hello there, brother! Do you want out of this depressing place then?". Elias rose from the cot and came to stand at the door.

"Oh yes indeed. But I cannot feel depressed down here, no matter how dark and gloomy it is. This is the place of my rebirth, Wolf. You cannot imagine how it was to look upon the moon last night. As a man, I mean". Wolf fitted the key to the lock and the door creaked forward. Elias came out and stretched, yawning. Then, surprising Wolf, he leapt forward and embraced him in a huge bear hug. Wolf found himself hugging the man back and joining him in his laughter, despite his hidden misgivings. Elias stepped back finally and the men made their way back up the stairs, towards daylight.

"Wolf, I cannot thank you enough for making this possible. I hope, I honestly do, that we will continue to be friends, despite the fact that what once bonded us is now gone..." Elias trailed off awkwardly. Wolf was touched, and pleased also.

"You have taken all the risks here, Elias. I just introduced you to the means. It is true that we do not have the wolf in common now, and to tell you the truth, I had hoped to witness this change of yours. I wanted to see if I could talk to you then, fully in our tongue, to see if you would respond. But I understand why you have done this thing. Even now, my mate lies bruised and bitten by me, and you have done far worse to yours..."

"It is true. If only I could take back those hours"

"There is no spell that lets you go back in time. But, now you can look forward to a new life. You can love again, and be loved"

"I hope so"

"Oh, for sure, I will introduce you around! You'd make a perfect mate for a half she-wolf. Will you come and stay a while with Virginia and me then, like you said?"

"Are you sure, Wolf? Can you tolerate another male under your roof? I do not want to cause trouble, but yes, if you are both willing, I would like very much to spend some time in the Kingdoms. I've seen this castle only, after all. I'm sure there's a whole world of wonders out there to explore!"

"Indeed there is! Good, that's settled then. And don't worry about the other things. We are like brothers now, do you see? I'll cope. Plus, you won't be the only guest we have there. We have a young half-wolf staying with us at the moment, and Tony comes visiting nearly every week. It'll be fun, you know. And Cub's naming day is coming up soon. You'll have to stay for that at least. Which reminds me, I have to send out the invitations!" Wolf was puffing by the time they reached the top of the steps. He was glad that Elias had decided to stay a while in the Kingdoms. But then the man turned to him and said a most telling thing.

"Wonderful! It feels good to me, that you regard me as a brother, since we have both lost one, to time, and death"

Wolf's mind recoiled in pain and confusion, but Elias seemed not to notice his turmoil, walking swiftly along the corridors ahead of him, searching for the door to his room. He opened at least three before he found the right one. He frowned at it, before turning back to Wolf, who stood stock still in the hallway.

"I'm sure this room has moved since yesterday! Do they do that here?" he asked.

"Probably" Wolf answered vaguely.

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Yes. Must be. Just tired"

"Right. Of course. Well, don't let me keep you. I need to retire a while myself. I shall see you later, at lunch perhaps?"

"Umm, yes. Lunch, then". Elias door clicked shut quietly. Wolf was able to stir himself after a few minutes and he made his way back to the bedroom suite, where Virginia still slumbered, but more lightly. She would wake soon, he thought. He found his way into a chair by the window and watched as the sun rose above the horizon. Just another day, he thought fiercely, trying desperately to will himself into the present, the here and now. But he couldn't do it, and the voices of his past floated through his mind.

_"Papa, where has Willem gone? Why have you sent him away?" the boy asked._

_"My son, listen to me closely now. Your brother was making some trouble here, for all of us. Just cub mischief, yes, but he won't listen to me, nor your mother. He has gone to your uncle, my own brother, for a while. Perhaps there, with your cousins all older than he, he might learn that he is not the centre of the world!"_

_"Is it my fault, papa?"_

_"No, of course not. But, as you grow, still you must listen to your parents, do as they say! It's important, little one! Will you do that, son?"_

_"I will papa. I'll be the best cub ever! But I'm nearly ten now, you know Papa. I'll be getting my teeth soon, you'll see!"_

_"So you will, so you will"_

The voices faded away, but not the memories. Wolf pictured his father. A tall, imposing figure from a child's perspective, but Wolf had never had cause to fear him. He had a noble bearing, his father. One could look at him and almost believe the rumours of royal blood. A gentle soul, with a great love of both the natural world and the science of invention. He could always be found tinkering on some new device or other. He had instilled in Wolf a great appreciation of learning and the young boy had applied himself to his school work. But not so with Willem, his other son, and Wolf's elder brother by some four years. Wolf tried gamely, ignoring the mental anguish, to picture his brother's face. But it was gone, like someone had erased all traces of him from his mind. He knew who, and he knew why, but it was little comfort to him now.

He dashed away the tears from his face, but Virginia had heard his sniffles. She rolled over to look at him in his chair by the window.

"Come here to me" she whispered, drawing back the covers. He crawled over to her and slipped in between the sheets, feeling her little arms enfold him as he lay his head on her breast. She ran her hands gently over the back of his hair and down his spine. She pulled at his shirt and gained access to his crest, playing and pulling softly at the fur. It was a calming, soothing thing for both of them. He felt himself sinking into sleep.

"Tell me" Virginia whispered, rousing him a little.

"Memories, my love. Things I haven't seen in a long time. Someone I forgot, and lost"

"Who?" she asked, but he was gone, slipping away into a deep sleep. Virginia lay there a while, waiting until he had settled, before gently easing out from under him. He looked as calm and innocent as a baby when he slept. She smoothed back his curls from his damp forehead before sliding out of the bed. She dressed unhurriedly, wincing slightly at the new bruises she sported. She smiled ruefully at herself. She had hardly complained about it last night, after all. She ate some of the bread left on the side table and smiled to see the rose he had left next to her pillow. Such a romantic guy, her Wolf. She wondered what had upset him this morning. Who had he lost? Part of her wanted to shake him awake, demand to know all his secrets, all his memories, but deep down, she knew all about the art of suppression. She had done it herself. For so many years she had hidden her own painful past from her daily life, pretending that such things didn't matter, couldn't possibly influence her now. Virginia's whole adventure in the 9 Kingdoms had taught her the foolishness of that belief. She'd been confronted by her past, painfully and violently and she had fought bitterly to avoid it at the time. Now, she could see that the pain had been necessary, and, ultimately, healing. Wolf had been right all along. She had had to let go, trust again, accept the pain of her mother's betrayal and move on. Without that, she would have lost Wolf eventually, despite his assurances at the time that they were mates for life. She shivered at the thought of life without him, leaning over to draw the covers up over him. His eyes fluttered open for a moment and he spoke in the wolf tongue, dreaming.

Virginia left the room quietly, stopping a few doors down the corridor at her father's bedroom. He still slept, but Cub was wide awake, staring at her over the railing of his crib. He hopped up and down excitedly as she bent to lift him out, but sat patiently whilst she rummaged through his clothing for something to dress him in. Eventually she managed to work him into some little overalls and mother and son made their way downstairs for breakfast. Later, they went out to the gardens, where a travelling puppet troop had set up a wagon. Soon, a sizeable crowd had gathered, including Wendell and later, Tony and they sat around on the lawns as the troop performed several well known legends. Then, the puppet master stood forth and announced a new production, and the crowd rippled with excitement at the news.

"Lo and behold, ladies and gentlemen, we have for you now, the very newest production of "The Four Who Saved the Nine Kingdoms" he said proudly, and then the curtains drew back and the story began with a flourish. Virginia, sitting on the ground with Cub on her lap, was at first terribly embarrassed, but, as the story began to unfold, became just as caught up in the tale as the rest of the audience. It was after all, a unique perspective. Although she had been filled in on many of the things that had gone on in her absence, it was fascinating to see the whole thing put together. She looked over at Wendell and Tony, seeing that they were also laughing, crying, shivering and cheering along with the crowd. It was a surreal experience. She sensed someone sit down behind her and turned to see Elias.

"It seems I should be asking for your autograph!" he said, eyes sparkling. She blushed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shush! Don't give people any ideas! It's weird though, to see yourself up there. When I first came here, I found it amazing that the lands of our fairytales were actually real places, and now, I am part of a tale within a tale!"

"Do you think, Virginia, that your story will now appear in some form in our own Kingdom? Maybe you should find a publisher there, write a manuscript at least"

"Oh no, that would be _too_ weird!"

"I think it's a great idea! Think about it anyway, I say. No harm in writing everything down though"

"Wolf writes a lot of stuff nowadays. He's always scribbling something"

"Really? What does he write about?"

"I don't know. I think it's like a journal, but of the past as well as today. I think a lot of things are coming back to him and he writes them down so he won't forget them again. It's theraputic for him, though he would never admit it" Virginia said, thinking about Wolf's tears this morning. No doubt he'd be jotting those recollections down as soon as they got home. She looked sideways at Elias as he sat there watching the gory conclusion to the puppet play. She liked Elias, admired his struggles and his desire to change himself, but she also liked that he had become a friend to Wolf. It was good for them both, that was clear and she hoped their friendship would continue. Elias had seemed to trigger something in Wolf, a male bond had formed, and Virginia was sure that would benefit her mate. She had hoped that her father might get over his misgivings to forge such a relationship with Wolf, but, so far at least, that hadn't happened. They were just too suspicious, both of them. If only they could see just how much alike they were. But there was no point in her telling them this. Men were just hopeless at taking directions, after all.

The crowd stirred and applauded at the conclusion of the puppet show, and not a few turned to stare curiously at Virginia as she stood up to leave. Cub had been rapt at the whole performance, which surprised her. She didn't think he had such a long attention span. Wendell had gone forward and was congratulating the puppeteers and Virginia could tell that Cub wanted to look closer at the marionettes, so she joined her step-brother, Elias following behind. Up close, she could see that the puppets were quite lifelike. The one's of her and Wolf were wearing their formal attire that they had been given for the awards ceremony. Cub pointed a finger at them with the assurance of the very young.

"Da da" he said, then giggled at his own words. Virginia kissed him and praised his skill. He stared back at her solemnly at moment, before very seriously pointing at another puppet.

"Ma ma". Virginia's eyes filled with tears before she could stop herself. She had never imagined that hearing herself called that for the first time would affect her so much. His deep green gaze held her own knowingly.

"Yes, I'm your mama, that's me" she choked, starting to laugh now as she swung him high in the air. He shrieked with excitement and his babyish peals of laughter drew many smiles from the onlookers.


	15. Cub's Naming Day

Dark Moon Brother

Part Fifteen

Cub's Naming Day

Virginia clucked at the old pony and jangled his reins as the cart prepared to move off from the castle. In the back were Wolf, Elias and Cub, along with several packages of gifts from Wendell (he always lavished them on her whenever she came to visit). Most of the presents were highly impractical ball gowns and the like, but she didn't like to slight him by refusing anything. He had been more than generous already, after giving them the cottage and it's lands and bestowing upon Wolf a sizeable salary for his work in the disenchanted forest. It was the least he could do, he had said on many occasions, and in fact he felt that she and Wolf should be living the priviledged life in the castle with him. He stood waving at them from the balcony above the gravelled drive.

"Farewell, my friends! I'll see you soon, for the naming ceremony! Bye!" he shouted, rather un-royally as they drew away. They trundled down the massive drive and through the gates, leaving the waving and the cheering behind them. Virginia glanced back to see Wolf still waving back to the crowds happily, quite unembarassed by the display. She shared a laughing look with Elias, then turned back to concentrate on the road ahead, though there was no real need, as Jed the pony knew the way well enough. But it was just as well they weren't in a hurry, she thought, seeing as the pony rarely went faster than a slow walk.

After a time they began to draw near their farm and the forest grew in size as they approached it, seeming to loom menacingly over the fields. At the far gate was a very excited James who was jumping up and down as he called greetings to the travellers.

"Oh, Miss Virginia, and Mr Wolf, it's so good to see you back safe. And Cub too! All is well here, you wait till you see what I've done to the place!" he rushed out breathlessly, hopping up on the back of the cart. Virginia looked closely at the boy, sure that he had grown another inch since they'd been gone. She wondered what state the larder was in, but she had to smile when she caught sight of the immense chicken house he had built next to the woodshed. Wolf snorted appreciatively and Cubs eyes lit up with excitement when they saw it. As everyone scrambled out of the cart, Wolf put Cub down for a second and he was off, as fast as his little legs could toddle. The adults had to laugh at the sight of the squawking chickens who lifted up their feathered skirts and ran hither and thither through the gardens. Wolf ran after his son, scooping him up and gaining a shriek of indignation from Cub. Virginia sighed goodnaturedly, thinking that a careful eye would have to be kept on Cub (and his father as well, no doubt) until he learnt that chickens only came served on a plate from his mother. James came forward to give her a sturdy set of keys to the coop, which she added to the ones that kept her flock safe in the barn, plus the one to the meat cellar. She supposed that other women with wolfen mates and children had much the same collection.

"Thank you, James. You've done a fantastic job. Here, I brought you something back from the 10th Kingdom". James' eyes bulged with gratitude when she gave him the package, but he needed some encouragement to actually open it. Inside were some fine sable hair brushes and many tubes of acrylic and oil paints. Virginia knew that they used only natural pigments for paints in the 9 Kingdoms, but she had thought that the boy might get some enjoyment from the man made colours.

"Oh wow, I mean, how fantastic! Look at all the colours! And the reds and blues, you don't know how much time it takes to make really good pigments, these are amazing! Thank you so much, I can't wait to use them!" he gasped, looking like he wanted to sit down in the grass right there and then.

"You're more than welcome James. And I can get more, anytime you want. They're not really all that rare or expensive in my Kingdom, you know"

"Oh, don't say that. I'd spend my whole life working here for you if you could get me more of these paints!" Virginia laughed and reached to tousle his blond hair.

"No no, don't go making any rash decisions, young man! You've got your whole life ahead of you, and your works are going to be in much demand, regardless of what you use to colour them. You've got a great gift, James"

"Oh, thank you Miss. You're too kind to me. But, umm, who's the man, the one who came back with you?"

"His name is Elias. We met him in the 10th Kingdom. He asked for help in removing a, curse, and it has worked. He's a nice man, James. He'll be staying here a while, I think"

"He's a lucky man then, to have his curse removed. What was the rebound?"

"The rebound?"

"Yes, you know, the after effects, the balancing. It's always in a circle, is magic. Something always comes back"

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't know if there has been any, or if there has, he hasn't told me about it"

"Ah well, here's hoping it'll just be a minor accident or something. But you never know. Keep an eye on him though, I would"

Virginia had listened to the boy's words carefully, but now, nearly two weeks later, it seemed that Elias would indeed avoid any unpleasant rebound effects. Virginia had ceased worrying about such things anyway, since they were all in the throes of organising a naming ceremony for Cub. Wolf had sent out many invitations within days of returning home. Some were the traditional, hand written types on fine parchment, complete with dainty little portrait illustrations from James, and these went out to the King and several of the courtiers that had come to befriend the family, and to Tony. Other missives had been scratched into various tree trunks throughout the forest by Wolf, inviting the neighbouring wolfen families to attend the gathering. Naming ceremonies were a common event in the lupine community, and often the only time when many would be gathered together in the one place, so very few invites were ever refused. Even old feuds were forgotten, and in fact many new pairings were brought together at such events. In some parts of the 9 Kingdoms, such as the 2nd, many wolf familes dwelt together in villages, for protection against humans, but for the most part, the race was a scattered one, with carefully monitored boundaries and lands protected in varying degrees from unwanted incursions. They had no Kings, no royalty or class system as a whole, although most knew instinctively just who was the dominant pack or pairing of their particular area. Special consideration and respect was usually given unquestioningly to any base pairing, that is, the human-fullblood wolf couple, since all knew that they were the foundation of a new line and that meant new blood.

Virginia had wondered vaguely if there would be any human-wolf couples attending on the day, but Wolf had told her that that was unlikely.

"No, love, I don't think so. At least, I haven't heard of any living in this forest at least, only half-wolfs like me, or fullblood packs. You have to understand, such couples are rare indeed. It takes a lot for a human to give up their life and go live with a wolf. Generations ago, it was more common, cause the humans didn't hate wolfies so much, and that's where people like me came from anyway. But these days, well, I at least have never met a human-wolf pair, and I am well travelled for a half-wolf. It's even becoming hard to find humans living with half-wolfs. Cub is quite a novelty, being a quarter wolf. Many will come just to look at him, I'm sure!"

"But they'll accept him?"

"Oh, of course. He has the blood in him, that will be obvious to all when they meet him. But they would have seen him before anyway. I'm sure you've both been well spied upon when I'm not around"

"I see". Virginia didn't know whether to feel comforted or alarmed. Wolf put his arms around her and held her tight for a moment, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry now. They'll like you, and you'll like them, I'm sure. They're not all hyperactive, suspicious, moody individuals like me!" he huffed gently in her ear, making her spine tingle.

"Oh really? But I like you just the way you are" she breathed back, allowing him to guide her backwards towards the bedroom. "You're my very own Big Bad Wolf. Those prudish 9 Kingdoms girls don't know what they're missing..." she added, feeling him rouse against her as he pushed her down to the floor.

Now, the day of the ceremony had arrived, and Virginia patted a cool cloth to her flushed cheeks as she made the final preparations. She gazed out the window, seeing that Elias was keeping Cub occupied whilst Wolf was slaughtering a number of chickens and a couple of lambs with James' help. It was apparently their responsibilty to feed all the wolfen guests at any rate, although Wendell had promised to bring enough human fare to keep the other guests well satisfied. They would be arriving soon, she thought, checking the clock on the mantle. The actual ceremony would take place within the forest, and the human guests would walk there from the cottage, meeting the wolfen people at the appointed grove.

Virginia tried to fight down her growing sense of excitement and nervousness. She mentally went over the part she was to play. Wolf had given her the responsiblity (and honour, he said) of choosing Cub's human name, whilst he would announce his pack name, although Wolf had been using that name almost since birth. He had told it to Virginia on numerous occasions, but she had had to admit finally that most of it was incomprehensible to her human ears. To her it sounded just like a long rumbling half growl, a name she could barely begin to say, let alone hear. It had upset her, at first. It was an all too obvious indication of the side of her son that she would never really know. She hoped he wouldn't grow up to pity his poor deaf and mute mother. But this morning, she had asked Wolf to try and translate what the name meant into human speech. He'd had to think carefully before he came up with a response that made sense.

"Well, it sort of goes like this, I think" he said. "First son of Wolf, the second son of Caelum and Sarah, of 2nd Kingdom lineage and Virginia, daughter of Tony and Christine of 10th Kingdom lineage. Born midwinter in the 4th Kingdom, first year of King Wendell's reign"

"Oh my! That's his whole name? It sounds just like a birth announcement that you put in the newspaper" Virginia had replied in astonishment, trying not to laugh. Oh well, it would make an effective scolding tool, should she ever need one, she had thought at the time. She pictured herself rattling off his name whilst trying to look stern about it, and giggled, which had made Wolf go stalking out of the house, huffing to himself about rude human manners. After a while, she had calmed somewhat to focus on what information Wolf had unconciously let slip. Sarah. So, that was his mother's name. And, what did he mean by _second_ son? He had an older sibling then? Where were they now? Why did he never mention such a person? Virginia was well accustomed to Wolf's reluctance to share his history with her, but this revelation made her begin to feel slightly angry at him. Too many questions! She felt that she would have to put an end to this somehow, no matter how much pain it might cause at the time. Maybe he had good reason not to acknowledge his brother or sister, but she wanted to know why. She spoke the name she had chosen for Cub softly, getting used to it's sound. She had racked her brains for months, but she hoped Wolf would like the one she had picked out.

She stared out into the garden, seeing her mate coming around the corner of the barn, a lamb carcass dangling from under his arm. She watched as he dumped the body into a large barrow, fitting it in next to the chicken bodies and fish that Elias had caught that morning from the stream. Elias picked up Cub and came to stand near the grisly barrow and Virginia saw them nodding as if in mutual appreciation of their hunting skills. Men indeed, thought Virginia wryly, seeing Wolf clap the older man on the shoulder. Virginia had been faintly amazed at how well Elias had fitted in here. They had converted the downstairs storeroom into a bedroom for him and he had been the perfect houseguest. Polite, well spoken, helpful, he had been good company for Wolf especially. He had taken Elias into the disenchanted forest nearly every day in the past two weeks and they had come back to the house in the evenings full of tall tales and recountings of the things they had seen and done. Virginia had rarely seen Wolf so animated and trusting wth anyone but herself, and it pleased her to know he had become so close to Elias. The two spent many hours talking at night in the garden. It was men's talk, she knew, and though she was never excluded deliberately, more often than not she left them to it, knowing that the trade off was a far more relaxed and talkative Wolf for her. Little things, like his mother's name just this morning, had begun to slip into their conversations and Virginia knew it was because Elias was willing to push Wolf about them more than she was. She didn't mind, not really. Wolf treated Elias like he was a brother, even referring to him as such. Perhaps there were topics that a brother could broach, that Wolf could confide in him about without feeling like he was presenting a less than perfect image to Virginia. He was still so keen to please her, to be the perfect mate for her, even after all they had gone through. It bothered Virginia that he still doubted his worth to her, but she didn't know how else to let him know that he was the love of her life, her one and only, other than just to be there when he was ready, finally, to open up to her and reveal all his long forgotten pain.

She sighed. Not today, anyway. Far too much to do, she thought, even as she heard the rattle of a carriage approaching the house. Wendell and her father, for sure, she knew, smoothing down her clothes and hair as she went out to greet them. The great gilded carriage pulled up smoothly and a very richly dressed Wendell and Tony alighted, followed by Rupert and three other court advisors who had come to know the family. After the greetings and hugs, the group stood about in the gardens whilst they waited for Wolf to clean up the blood and gore from his clothes and hands. Elias came to bow deeply to the King and Virginia took Cub into her arms, smoothing his curls and trying to keep his attention from the barrow of fresh meat. Presently Wolf and young James returned from the house, and Virginia felt her breath catch as she caught sight of her mate. He was tricked out in a dark, long tailed suit, similar to the one he had worn at Wendell's ill fated coronation ball. He stood tall and proud, winking at her as he posed, knowing full well how much she loved to see him in a formal suit. Virginia was glad suddenly of the nice dress she was wearing. Wolf greeted Wendell, Tony and the others very politely, before turning on his heel and leading them out over the fields towards the forest. After a time he relinquished the lead to young James and gradually slipped back through the column.

He just loved looking at Virginia from behind. Granted, she looked amazing from any angle, but today her well fitted dress gave her an irresistable sillouette. Plus, walking behind someone gave you the best of a person's scent, and his beloved mate's wafted over him in great waves as she moved along. He strode along in a daze almost. Cub peeked over his mother's shoulder from time to time and giggled at his father. The baby babbled along in his own cubbish language, occasionally adding the more human "ma ma" and "da da" to the mix. Wolf smiled indulgently at him. Eventually, he realised that he couldn't just lope along ogling Virginia. He had work to do yet, so he slipped off the trail, leaving the party and making his way through the tangle of vines and trees, searching for that elusive scent. Within minutes he had picked it up, and soon he had captured what he sought. He backtracked to the party, quickly catching them as they bumbled through the trees. He snorted softly. No wonder humans had had to invent such unfair methods of hunting, like arrows and traps, since they made so much noise when just moving around. The wolfish participants in the ceremony would be well aware of their approach, at any rate.

After an hour of ambling walk, they came at last to the small grove that Wolf had selected. It was bounded by myrtles and pines and had a deep soft floor of mosses. A small brook ran nearby. It was truly a beautiful place, and Wolf smiled to see the humans gazing about them in appreciation of it. He took a deep breath and turned to welcome the wolf families who were now showing themselves, one by one stepping out from behind trees and bushes. He knew most of them by scent and mark, but he went forward now to learn their names and give his own. He looked them over just as keenly as they studied him. There were three half-wolf families and one fullblood wolf pack. As was customary, he bent to greet the fullblood alpha's first.

"My kin" he said simply in the wolf tongue.

_"We have come. We would know your cub" _they replied with the formal response. Wolf stood then and moved to meet the half-wolf families. He saw Virginia and the others watching with great interest, but he sensed from the wolfen people that their stares would not be considered impolite. They knew how rare it was for both races to sit together in peace, and they knew who Wendell was and what he had set in motion with his royal pardon. Firstly, there were an older couple who gave their human names as Stephen and Elsie. Then, Wolf met a younger couple who had two small cubs and learned that they were Giles, Wendy, Peter and Mary. Lastly, a lone male, but mated, whose name was Sam. He appologised profusely for his mate's abscence, explaining that she had gone to her sister to await the birth of a new cub. All the half-wolfs stared at Wolf with something akin to hero worship, but this made him uncomfortable in a way that human adoration did not. These were his people. Things that he could get away with when living with the humans, things he could hide and deflect from them, none of these would stand with his own folk. He wondered if any of these half-wolfs knew of his full, bloodied history. No point worrying about it now, though. He turned and beckoned to the human folk, and was pleased when his Virginia made the first move towards him. She showed not a particle of fear, only curiousity and friendliness, even as the fullblood wolf leader unexpectedly gave her the complete wolfish greeting by taking her throat gently in his jaws. Wolf heard Tony gasp in horror and had to scowl fiercely at him to prevent him from making a disgrace of himself. The man calmed somewhat when he saw that Virginia was quite unharmed, but Wolf silently cautioned the fullblood not to extend the same greeting to Tony.

Over the next few minutes, Wolf introduced the humans to the wolfs, and vice versa. It was certainly a most unusual situation and all parties knew it, going to great lengths to avoid any unknowing slights or insults. Finally, Wolf beckoned Elias forward, and the only upset happened. The fullblood wolfs recoiled as a group, though they did so unobtrusively, when he knelt down to meet them.

_"Ahh, what is this thing? It is a man, and a wolf too!" _they hissed in silent confusion at Wolf. He glanced curiously at Elias, but the man seemed not to notice anything amiss. He tried to reassure the pack members.

_"No, no, he's alright now. He has cast out that which made him lupine. He is no danger here. He's just a man now, but he is friend to me, has become like a brother" _he replied in the silent language.

_"He is no man, this one. Cannot you sense this?"_. Wolf paused, staring hard once more at Elias. He used all his senses to scan the man, but discovered nothing different. Just Elias, his friend, as he always was. A little voice in his head spoke now though, reminding him that even when Elias still had the curse within him, Wolf had been unable to tell it was there. He shook his head, confused. What did the fullbloods see that he did not? He glanced around, seeing that the others were watching him curiously. He couldn't get to the bottom of it now anyway, but he reminded himself to ask about it later. He straightened, and gave Elias' name to the pack, seeing that they remained wary, but welcomed him all the same.

With all the introductions made, the official part of the ceremony could begin. They stood in a loose circle around Wolf, Virginia and Cub and the older male half-wolf, being the nominal leader by rank of experience, stepped forth and made the traditional gestures calling the spirits to attend. Wolf whispered to Virginia what was going on and she smiled back in gratitude.

"Now, he calls the spirits, of Wind, Earth, Forest" he whispered, adding "these being the most important to wolf's", as Stephen made the graceful movements with hands and feet. Cub was staring in rapt attention. A gentle breeze ruffled though the clearing and Wolf looked around with superstitious awe. He was brought back to attention when Virginia nudged him gently. Stephen stood there expectantly and Wolf suddenly remembered what was happen next. He bent to whisper to Virginia to undress Cub, which she did, and he felt around under his jacket for the small bag, drawing out from it the wriggling rabbit he had caught earlier. Stephen took the rabbit solemnly, speaking to it in both human and lupine languages.

"When you return to the Great Goddess, take with you the names, and the Blessings, of this cub" he intoned, before swiftly breaking the animal's neck. Taking a small knife, he made a small incision in the rabbit's neck and bright blood spurted forth.

"What is the wolfen name of this cub?" he asked, leaning forward to let the blood run down over Cub's head. Wolf drew himself up proudly and spoke the name. Then Stephen turned to Virginia.

"What will be the human name of this cub?" he asked her, and Wolf looked down with admiration on her as she answered with a steady voice despite the bloodbath her baby was receiving.

"Caelum. This cub's name is Caelum" she said, strong and clear and Wolf felt tears start in his eyes. The blurry face of Virginia looked up at him and he caressed her cheek gently. Caelum, his father's name, lived again. He was barely aware of the others coming forward now, as one by one they greeted his son, whispering or growling his name, kissing either his bloodstained head, or his rosy cheek, depending on one's dietary preferences. Finally, all had welcomed the new Caelum and Stephen stood forth once more, lifting up the baby high in the air.

"We welcome you, Caelum, son of Virginia and Wolf. May the Goddess continue to Bless you and yours, all of your days. May Her light lead your feet onto safe paths. May Her heavenly cycles teach you all that you need to know of the cycle of life" And with that simple statement, the formal part of the ceremony was completed. Stephen handed Caelum back to his proud parents. Wolf held them both close to his chest for a long moment, hearing the fullblood wolf's begin singing the naming howl-song, the new pack name being included in the ancient words.

Presently, a party of sorts started, with rugs being unrolled to sit upon, and platter after platter of human food brought out from the wooden boxes that the group had carried with them. The wolfen folk retreated just a little to partake of the meat that Wolf had killed for them, but the humans were not really offended. A truce there may be, but nobody expected them to be unaffected by the gory scene going on behind the bushes. Just the sound of the carcasses being ripped to shreds was enough. But there was plenty of good food all round and even a few bottles of wine were passed around. The fullblood wolf's looked on with disdainful amusement as the humans and half-wolfs each imbibed a measure of the smelly stuff in the bottles, some well more than others. But the two races were all sitting companionably round a roaring fire now, talking and joking with each other like they were all litter mates. The wolf pack laughed quietly to themselves. Their leader glanced up at the late afternoon sky. The shadows were deepening in the forest and game stirring. Silently they conferred amongst themselves. No need to hunt tonight, thanks to their gracious hosts, but then, nights like these usually bore little fruit for hunters. It was a night of concealment, of secret hearts beating in the forest. The new moon, and the dark of the moon.


	16. Dark Moon Night

Dark Moon Brother

Part Sixteen (language warning)

Dark Moon Night

"Virginia, dearest sister, thanks so much for the party! But we really should be going, right?" hiccupped the King. He was leaning tipsily on Tony, who wasn't in a much better state. Virginia frowned in exasperation at the pair, who were going round the clearing, bidding equally tipsy half-wolf's good evening, best wishes, nice to meet you, etc etc. But she wasn't really cross, after all, the celebrations had been both relaxed and happy, lasting from the mid afternoon to now, at dusk. And trust King Wendell to bring with him only the finest victuals to even this remote location. He certainly knew how to party in comfort and style. One of the half-wolf's, Sam, she thought, had brought with him a small fiddle and had played merry tunes all afternoon. Virginia had danced with Wolf many times, as well as her father, Elias and Wendell. Even the male wolfen had cued up to dance with her. Now, she was sitting on one of the rugs with the other two half-wolf women, Wendy and Elsie, plus Wendy's two cubs, who Virginia guessed to be twins. She smiled at the young girl cub, but the child remained hiding shyly behind her mother.

"A cub's naming ceremony is equally a celebration of the parents' abilities to raise it, especially the she-wolf, I mean, the mother" said Wendy, blushing a little. "You have reared a good cub, Virginia. He is healthy and strong. He will grow to be a fine male, I am sure" she added. Virginia glowed under the praise. It meant so much to her to be accepted by these people, except she had only just realised it. She hoped that the friendships started here tonight would continue, but she was too shy yet to ask about such things directly. Did she-wolf's ever have each other over for tea? She looked down at her lap at the small gifts the women had given her for Cub. No, Caleum now, she told herself firmly. It would take some getting used to, the new name. But she was glad that Wolf had liked the name she'd chosen. He had, after all, blurted it out at Grandmothers house that day. A subconcious slip of the tongue, but it had given her the clue she had sought. She picked up the finely carved knife and admired the artistry of the work. It had been wrought from the single pelvic bone of some large animal and wolfish symbols adorned it's handle. A thing to be bestowed when Caleum came of age, Elsie had told her, and one day, he would use it to carve his own mark in the Sacred Tree, to be numbered amongst the wolfen people. And, if he was lucky enough, he would also use it in his own mating ceremony. Virginia was enthralled at hearing about the unusual customs of the wolfen people, but found herself in a silent confusion at the mention of a mating ritual. Marriage in the tradition of her own people did not really interest her, but she wondered why Wolf had never spoken of his own ways. The other women seemed to sense her confusion.

"Look, Virginia, it is an old custom. Not many younger folk bother with it so much these days. We do mate for life anyway, regardless of any ceremony. But I have never heard of a human female participating in the ritual. It is, um, quite a, rough and tumble thing, you know? I am sure your mate would not wish to subject you to such a thing. One day, if you see one for yourself, you will see why" Elsie said, squeezing Virginia's hand. Virginia smiled in gratitude at the woman. Well, if sharp knives were involved, maybe Wolf _did_ have a good reason for not asking her, she thought, but she didn't know whether to feel relieved about this or not. She picked up the leather bound book of wolfish fairy tales that Wendy had given her to read to Caelum. Flicking through the pages, she saw that many of the stories within were simply the same as one's she knew, only told from the wolf perspective. It would make interesting reading, she knew. Little Red Riding Hood from the wolf's point of view? She wondered what the royals in the 2nd Kingdom would make of it.

She glanced over at her father and Wendell, who had finished making their farewells. Tony was patting Wolf on the back in a friendly enough fashion and Wolf was smiling at him, but she couldn't hear their words. A weary looking James stood by, ready to lead the human party back to the cottage and their carriages. Their slightly drunken singing could be heard quite a few minutes after they had left. Sam took up his fiddle once more and started playing a soft, slow tune, and Wolf bounded up to Virginia, sweeping her up off the ground. She stared deeply into his eyes, seeing that he wasn't even the slightest bit drunk, just giddy with the excitement of the day.

"Ah, my beloved mate! My sweet Virginia! How long have I waited for this day?" he gushed over her, swinging her around so that her feet left the ground and she laughed.

"Wolf, honey, you're drooling again"

"Am I? But you're so delicious, so scrumptious, I can't help it! Tasty girl, _tasty!" _he whispered, kissing her neck so deeply she was sure his fangs would pierce her skin at any moment. She relaxed in his arms, allowing him access, but he tensed suddenly and let her go. She almost tumbled as her feet hit the ground, but his arm reached out reflexively to steady her.

"Sorry, love" he muttered, but his attention was not on her. Rather, he stared into the darkening trees, and Virginia, glancing at the other half-wolfs, saw that they were similarly focussed on something outside the clearing. None of them seemed alarmed, just curious. She heard Wolf snuffing the air and then a most incredible look of pain crossed his features. He took a deep ragged breath, then turned and spoke to the half-wolf's in their own language. One by one they relaxed and quite unconcernedly began packing up their belongings in preparation to leave. The families came forward to Virginia to thank her and Wolf for inviting them.

"Well met, Virginia! We will number you as a sister within our own clans, and we will pass word of Caelum through the community. You can feel free to visit us any time. Just ask your mate to leave marks, if you wish, or get him to teach you!" they said, and Virginia thanked them in return.

"It means a lot to me that you have accepted me and my child. I look forward to getting to know you all. Thank you for coming, and your gifts also!" she said sincerely, and gradually the wolfen people melted away into the darkness of the forest, leaving no trail nor sound at their passing. Within minutes, only Virginia, Caelum and Elias remained in the clearing. Wolf had gone to stand at the very edge of the trees, still staring wide eyed in the gloom. Virginia went to stand next to him, taking hold of his hand. It trembled, ever so slightly.

"What's out there?" she asked softly. He shuddered momentarily and turned his bright green eyes on her.

"An uninvited guest" he replied. Virginia paused to think, then, the most obvious answer came to her.

"It's your brother, isn't it?". Wolf stared at her pointedly, one brow raised in silent query, but he did not deny it.

"I know more about you than you think, _second_ son" she added, putting her arms around him. He leant into her embrace.

"I suppose I should go and see him" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I think you should do just that, love" she said, withdrawing slightly and smoothing back his hair from his creased forehead. The worry line between his brows, the one she loved so much, stood out prominently. He straightened again, nodding, and beckoned to Elias who was standing back with Caleum.

"Brother, will you get my mate and cub back safely to the house? Just stick to the trail we followed in. You won't get lost. I won't be long behind you anyway, I think" he said and Elias smiled, tilting his head and tapping his nose.

"I won't lose the trail, Wolf. We'll see you soon" he said smoothly and moved off. Virginia made to follow him, but Wolf clutched at her a moment, breathing deep the scent of her hair. Then he let her go with a gentle push and she caught up with Elias, reaching for a sleepy Caelum. She turned back just as they left the clearing, but Wolf had already gone.

He stepped slowly, but purposefully, wanting time to think before he came upon his brother. It was definately him, the scent, so long since he had sensed it, but he had known it instantly. Willem. He had no trouble pictureing his face now. Four years his elder, Willem had always been slight, delicate, like their mother, with russet brown hair and eyes. The last time Wolf had seen him, in the days following the burning, he had been his brother's equal in height and strength. More than twenty years had passed, yet the recollection of that encounter was as fresh in his mind now as if it had happened yesterday, as if his troubled mind had never buried it at all. He scratched at his temples, the scene replaying in his mind over and over.

_He couldn't get the smell out of his nose. The boy had rubbed at it, dunked his head into cold pools, but it was still there. But he didn't know why _he_ was still there. Where else to go? There were no other wolf familes here in this part of the Kingdom. His uncle lived clear across the mountains. He'd never make it. He was too small, didn't even have his teeth yet. He shivered in the bushes. Winter would come soon. He tensed as he heard a crackling of leaves, peering out of his hiding place and back up towards where his home was. Had been. There was no house there now. A smallish figure appeared suddenly, following the tracks made by the farmers, seeing there plain upon the ground the faint scuffings made by the wolfen couple, as they were bound and dragged to their deaths. The boy knew his brother now stood at the ash pile, saw him poking through the debris with a booted foot. The boy stood, making just enough noise to be heard. His brother whirled._

_"You live! How is that so?" he demanded roughly, running up the slope to confront the boy._

_"I, I ran, I hid. Father bid me do so" he stammered._

_"Fool! Coward! You didn't help them?"_

_"No. He forbade me, he did..." said the boy, becoming angry in his turn. "It's all your fault, Willem. You made the trouble. Look at what you have done! You should have been here!" he screamed. The older boy cuffed him sharply across the face and he fell._

_"Don't you dare! Don't you say that! Weakling, useless little brother! Better you had burned with them, I say!". The boy cowered, shocked senseless by the attack. Deep inside, the anger, as great a bonfire as the one that had engulfed his parents, rose and blinded him. He leapt upon his brother, and the two cubs rolled fighting and clawing at each other. The boy had the worst of it, but he didn't care. Blood poured into his eyes and he groped along the ground, his hand falling upon a stone, round and hard in his grip. He brought it down with all his strength, hearing the crack of the skull as his brother went limp beneath him. He heard only his gasps, tasted only his own blood and tears as he backed away. The fire inside turned bitterly cold and he scuttled down the slope, falling on his knees before the ash pile. Yes. Better he had burned. But the farmers were coming again. They had heard the commotion. The pitchfork swung through the air, but the boy was up and gone. Run and gone._

Wolf stumbled into a tree, cursing his inattention. He was that boy no longer, had not been for many years. He was a man now, a mated wolf, an alpha male. It would not do to approach his brother as anything else. He stopped to listen. Willem hadn't moved an inch. He was waiting. He was close by now. He would have scented his younger brother. Wolf wondered if his scent conjured up similar memories to the one he had flashing through his mind now. The tension was darn near impossible to bear. Best to get it over with, he thought, deciding to give up any pretense of stalking. He strode through the trees, coming with minutes to the place where his brother waited. Willem stood, and the two brothers met for the first time since that fateful day.

Meanwhile, further away in the forest, Virginia and Elias were making good time on their way back to the cottage. Caelum drowsed against Virginia's shoulder whilst Elias lead the way confidently despite the darkness of the night. The stars shone brilliantly overhead, Virginia saw, but there was no moonlight to speak of, the Goddess having her face hidden on this night. She was thinking incessantly about the days events, but especially her Wolf, who was even now seeking out his brother.

"Did you know, that Wolf had a brother?" she asked Elias as they walked along.

"Yes. He mentioned it to me. Just a few nights ago. But I do not know the full story of what is between them, only that it is sad and sorry tale. Full of hurt and anger he is, about this brother"

"I see"

"Are you angry that I know this? And you do not?"

"No. Well, yes. Actually, I don't know how I feel about it. He's always been so damn stubborn about his past. I should be used to it, I guess, but I'm not. But I am glad, Elias, that he has you to talk to. Your friendship has come to mean at lot to him, and to me"

"Thank you. It has been so long since I have felt myself part of a proper family. My own brother, Peter, poisoned the minds of my own family against me. Now, all are dead, but I have survived. I can live ag..." Elias stopped suddenly, mid sentence and he doubled over, gasping for breath. Virginia, alarmed, went to him and put out a hand to calm him as he leant weakly against a tree.

"Elias! Are you alright? What's the matter?" she asked.

"I, I don't know. I don't feel right, Virginia" he gasped.

"Ah, did you have one of those pastries too, that Wendell brought?" she joked, trying to lighten the situation, but it was clear to her that something was drastically wrong. He was getting paler by the second. There was a strange sound then, like a cracking, stretching sound, and Elias shrieked in horror as he stared at his hands. Virginia looked at them as he held them up. Was it her imagination, or were they suddenly twice as big, and hairy? Elias grabbed at her, shouting into her face.

"Oh no, oh my God, no. I'm changing! You must run, now! Hurry, go! I can't stop this thing, girl, GO!" he screamed at her and she fell back, stumbling. Caelum woke up and squealed in terror when he saw Elias. The horrible sounds continued, and Virginia realised that it was breaking bones and tendons she was hearing.

"RUN!" Elias shouted, half screaming as the transformation took hold. Virginia needed no further prompting. Urgeing her frozen feet to move, she turned and dashed away, holding a crying Caelum tight to her chest as she tore down the narrow trail. The sudden horror lent speed to her running feet, but she cursed the long skirts that hampered her. She dropped the bundle of Caelum's gifts, as well as her small pack with his spare clothes and food in it. Her heart pounded in her ears, but behind her, she could hear the continuing screams and thrashing of Elias as he fought the change. How could this be happening? He'd been cured, everyone thought so. His curse had been reversed, it was gone! Then, the cold realisation hit her. Not gone at all. Just _reversed_. What would normally happen under the full moon, now would happen under the new moon! She felt sickened, and angry. Curse the damned magic in this place! Nothing was ever straightforward here. She should know that by now! She picked up speed, ignoring her burning legs. Knowing what had happened to Elias would not help her now. She risked a backwards glance. The sounds had stopped, and a deathly silence that she had never heard in this forest settled over the trees. Then she heard it. A ghastly howl broke out, but it was no wolf howl that she had ever heard. This was a great gurgling shriek of a howl, like the baying of huge hound that had caught the scent of prey. There was a terrific crashing through the trees now, and her heart nearly stopped in terror when she realised it was coming her way. Virginia put her head down and flew down the path, hoping desperately that she was going the right way. She had to get to the cottage. It's thick stone walls and stout oak doors would protect them. It must have been the fear clouding her mind, for she was sure that the trees were leaping out of her way as she ran, making a wide avenue pointing directly at the farm. At her back, the werewolf bayed again and crashed loudly through the branches being flung it's way. Then, suddenly, she was out of the forest and open paddocks lay ahead. She jumped over the low fence and sped across the fields, with the werewolf running silently behind her.

Wolf stared at his brother with a mixture of fear, anger, shame and longing. There were so many conflicting emotions going on in his head he found it difficult to focus on Willem face. His brother was evidently having exactly the same problems, so the two half-wolfs simply dropped their gazes, fidgeting uneasily. Willem stirred and spoke so quietly Wolf could barely hear him.

"Lucian" he breathed. "You've grown, little brother. They say you're a hero now" he added, without the slightest trace of bitterness in his voice. Wolf stared at him from under his lashes, doubtful. _Better you had burned_. The words whispered through his mind again. Willem continued.

"You look like Father, even more now than before. I hear you have a mate and a cub. I would have brought a gift for my nephew, of course, but I did not receive an invitation"

"Why did you come, then?" Wolf found his voice at last. He fought to keep it together. Ah, the scent of family! There was none like it. It was entrancing, no matter what lay between them. He knew Willem would be feeling similarly conflicted. _It's all your fault! _Had he really said that? Had he really picked up that stone? He studied his brother in the faint starlight. There, on his temple, a thin line. He had broken the unspoken code between the wolfen people that day, to pick up a weapon. Willem stared back at him, and reaching into his coat pocket, withdrew an object. With a quick flick of the wrist, he tossed it to Wolf, who knew what it was even before he caught it. He stared at the hateful thing in his palm.

"Do you wish to finish what you started that day?" Willem asked, all too casually. Wolf hefted the stone gently, then opened his hand to let it thump to the ground. A great deal of his lifelong pain and anger fell with it.

"No, I do not" he answered. "Do you wish to burn me?"

"I do not, little brother. I do not". Two simple statements, thought Wolf, and it was done. Finished. The ease of it shocked him, but then he corrected himself. It had been the hardest thing also. He had played out their reunion in his mind many times over the years. Always it had ended in yet more violence and hatred, a widening gulf unbroachable. But until tonight, he hadn't even suspected his brother yet lived. He let out a deep shuddering breath and realised that tears coursed unchecked down his cheeks. Close by, his brother wept also. A wind blew through the trees and Wolf fully expected to see his parents come forth from the spirit world to comfort them. But the sound that reached his ears brought anything but peace. It was an unearthly, ghastly, death laden howl, but was no wolf. His whole body turned rigid at the noise and he heard his brother mutter under his breath.

"By the Goddess! What makes that sound?". Wolf knew. He didn't know how, but he knew. It was Elias, but not the Elias Wolf had come to know. He had Changed. A werewolf ran through the disenchanted forest. It took only a few seconds for Wolf to realise the full extent of the horror now roaming this night. Virginia and Caelum. They were with that werewolf.

The clods of earth flew up under Virginia's shoes as she bolted across the field. The cottage was in sight, it's comforting, stought walls beckoned to her. Ragged sobs escaped her as she covered the final few yards to the front door. She was spent, utterly exhausted, and her hands shook uncontrollably as she fumbled for the keys. She refused to look behind her. She knew it was there, knew that it paced to and fro just a few feet away. Damn it! Where were the fucking keys? She cursed as she searched her pockets. They were gone, lost somewhere in the mad dash. Desperately, she looked around for something, anything, to use as a weapon. Lying there near the door, half hidden behind a flower pot, was her small hand axe. A tiny thing really, but she snatched it up, and using one hand to shield Caelum, beat at the small glass pane in the top of the door. It shattered under her assault, shards flying in every direction. It was a tiny window, but big enough for what she wanted. Grabbing up Caelum by the scruff of his neck, she shoved him through the broken window and dropped him, hearing him land with a thud and a squawk on the other side. He immediately started up a ruckus of crying and wailing and she said a silent prayer that he hadn't been too badly hurt. But anything was better than facing what now prowled her gardens, she thought, turning now and putting her back to the door. She felt faint with terror as she looked upon the thing that was once Elias.

The werewolf was huge, far larger than she had ever imagined. It stood at least four feet high at the shoulder and was nearly as long in body as Jed the pony. It was covered completely in dense black hair, which stood up all on end, making the thing look even more massive. It moved back and forth on all fours and the sharp nails on it's paws made a terrifying clack clack sound on the cobblestones of the path. It turned to face her and she nearly passed out when she saw the glinting fangs. Wolf's own canines, though impressive enough, were nothing compared to this creatures'. It lunged suddenly, baying loudly and the teeth snapped just inches from her face. Then it backed off. It was clear that it wanted her to run, so it could give chase. Virginia was not about to offer herself for it's entertainment, even if she could will herself to move. She was not leaving her baby. It crept closer again and she swatted at it with the hand axe.

"Elias! Stop! It's me, Virginia! Stop, please. I know you can hear me!" she shouted at the thing. It lunged again and she screamed as it grabbed the axe out of her hand with it's jaws. It flung the implement far over the hedge. She was dead now. She knew it, and she watched with almost a detached manner as the werewolf swung round to bear down upon her once more. It struck so swiftly she barely even saw it, and the pain, when it ripped through her body, seemed to be happening far away, to someone else. In the dim light she saw a figure leap out of the darkness and knew it to be James, wielding the much larger wood axe. He leapt straight on to the monster's back and she saw the werewolf scuttling backwards, snarling, away from the house, with the boy hanging on grimly. They disappeared into the night, but Virginia knew that the true darkness had come, for her. Her vision failed, becoming narrower and the world tilted. Her eyelids fluttered weakly for a moment, then she knew no more.


	17. Beloved, wait for me

Dark Moon Brother

Part Seventeen

"Beloved, wait for me"

Wolf had always excelled physically. He was strong, swift and could run for miles without even a break. But the mile or so he covered now seemed to stretch itself endlessly in the dark. He heard vaguely the sounds of his older brother Willem pounding gamely along in his wake, but he soon outdistanced him. His eyes glowed the hunting red, lighting up the trail as if it were bright daylight. The trees were shifting, creaking and he heard the worried calls from the sprites and pixies as they clung to the swaying branches.

"Hurry, hurry, Master Wolf!" they shouted as he went by. "She is hunted!". Wolf didn't stop to listen, but lifted up his head now, sounding out the ancient warning howls of his kind.

"Danger! We are attacked! Come together! Come to ME!" he howled. Far away, he heard the answers, one by one as the alarm was spread.

"We hear you! Wait for us!" they howled back in response. But Wolf had no intention of waiting for back up. He burst out onto the newly formed avenue leading to the farm, just as the baying of the werewolf sounded once more, and then, most horribly, he heard her scream. It made his blood run cold, that scream. It was one of defeat, the voice of someone who looked death in the eye. He leapt a fence on the run, hearing now the werewolf, snarling, making a great commotion, and unbelievably, the sounds diminishing as if it were moving away at great speed. He heard it yelp as if in pain, but by the time he skidded to a halt outside the front yard, it had disappeared over the fields, still snarling and whining, heading back to the forest. He sent a silent plea that his brother would not meet with the thing, but then all thought and hope vanished as he saw what lay upon the doorstep. He staggered, lurching, as he made his way forward up the path.

She was dead. She had to be. No one could be that pale and still live. He fell to his knees in front of her. He heard a tiny sound, like wind whistling through trees. A small blood stained bubble of air formed on her lips, growing larger as she exhaled raggedly. He held his own breath while she struggled to take hers. Her knelt and put his ear to her chest. It was there! A heartbeat, weak, rapid, but it was there!

"Oh no, Lucian" said a voice behind him and he knew his brother stood there. A cold, measured calm settled over Wolf, and a true lupine awareness flowed through his mind. Time to act, time to regroup. The emotional fallout could be dealt with later. He turned and gestured to his brother.

"Quick, get this door open. We need to get her inside first of all" he spoke sharply and was grateful when he saw his brother put aside his all too obvious doubts. Another two figures appeared out of the night, the half-wolf couple Stephen and Elsie. They took in the scene with horror filled eyes.

"We told the younger ones to stay with their cubs, get them to safety. A horrible thing roams the forest, Wolf. We saw it. It seemed to be wounded, but we did not dare pursue it. This thing is huge, a monster wolf. We have come, but are we too late?" said Elsie, kneeling down to survey the wreckage of Virginia's body. Straight away she put her hands to the most obvious injury and the gushing blood flow slowed at once, but Virginia did not stir even under the agony that the pressure must be causing her. Willem ran around the back of the house and beat out the bathroom window with his fists and using Stephen's help, hoisted himself up and over the sill. Once inside, he ran to the front door and flung it wide, only then seeing the small dark shape of the cub huddled against it. The baby was up on it's feet immediately, heading for the opening, but Willem stooped to seize it as it ran past him. It snarled and spat like a wildcat, but went limp in his arms when Wolf looked up and spoke to his son.

"Be still, my cub!" he commanded. Wolf could barely restrain himself from leaping up and holding Caelum close to him, to comfort his son against the terror, but he couldn't take his focus away from Virginia, not now. He hoped Caelum would understand. He saw Willem checking the baby all over for injuries, and breathed a sigh of relief when his brother nodded to indicate that he seemed unharmed. Wolf noticed then the broken glass from the tiny window in the door and surmised what Virginia had done to protect their child. Brave girl, to keep her head under such conditions, he thought, proud of her efforts. Willem put Caelum down under a small side table, out of the way, as he came forward now, and, with Stephen's help, they lifted Virginia gently and bore her inside, Wolf and Elsie keeping their hands over the wounds as they laid her out on the floor before the fireplace. Wolf gestured with his head towards the row of lamps hanging on the wall and the other men got busy lighting them. Within a minute, the cottage blazed with light, and Wolf and the others could finally get a good look at what had been done to his mate. Elsie, keeping the pressure on, carefully peeled back the layers of shredded clothing, and a collective gasp of horror went through the room at what was revealed.

A long, curved gash was the main injury. It ran the full length of her torso, starting from just under her left breast, running diagonally across her ribcage and abdomen to end at her right hip. It gaped wide in places despite the pressure of it being held together and though it no longer gushed, blood still seeped from under the hands of Wolf and Elsie. The half-wolfs all stared at the wound in silence for a long moment. Being carnivores and hunters, wounds were one thing they knew well. They knew how to inflict them, and they knew just which one's would kill their prey. Some brought a quick death, which was the preferred outcome, but others made for a long, lingering dying. All four of them knew in their hearts that Virginia had received the latter type of injury. Elsie breathed deeply and cleared her throat to speak. Someone had to say it.

"Wolf" she began, but he interupted her.

"Don't say it!" he choked.

"I must, Wolf. She's dying. Nothing will stop it now. We all know this. No medic in this Kingdom can repair this damage. No potion or spell will undo it, or hold death at bay"

"No"

"Wolf, let me help her. I can make it quick, painless for her"

"No"

"Wolf, please..."

"YOU WILL NOT!" Wolf screamed as his whole world seemed to collapse about him. No no no, his mind was full of the word, the denial. He felt his brothers arms enclose him, smelt the salt of the tears around him and still he fought the growing realisation. He looked again at the wound. It was thin, narrow, as if made by a single talon, but it was deep. He could see the pale gleam of ribcage and the thin barrier of membrane that kept her intestines in place. They were right, in one respect. No medic from the 4th Kingdom could stitch all this back together, make her whole again. Surgery here was nonexistent. Most illnesses in the Kingdoms were of the metaphysical type, a curse or a trick played on you by another. People with injuries like Virginia's were usually allowed, or helped, to die, and that was especially true in half-wolf communities. His people had a strong affinity with the spirit world. Death was an accepted part of life, a risk everyone took when just leaving the den even. But, Virginia. No, he couldn't just let her go, not without a fight. She would want him to try, at least. He gazed over at the little gleam coming from his son's eyes as he watched from under the table. He breathed deep, the decision made. He would fight for her, snatch her back from the claws of death if needed. Claws. Claws had done this. Elias. No, not Elias. The werewolf had done this. Wolf wondered vaguely what he would do to his friend if he saw him again. But he couldn't think about things like that now.

He stared at his beloved mate once more, thinking hard. She was as pale as a sheet. Lost a lot of blood. The wound, it needed, _stitching_, a great deal of stitching, and soon. Into his mind popped the solution, and he recalled now, lying on the floor of Virginia's old apartment, watching the television as the white coated doctors sewed up an equally gaping wound. Of course! The 10th Kingdom doctors could do such things. He had thought it a miracle when he had seen it, but Virginia had shrugged it off as being a routine thing, an everyday occurance in the hospitals of her world. He would go there. Now. But he couldn't take Virginia. She was too fragile, too weak. The journey would kill her for sure. Only one other option. But he would plan for that when he was there. No time to lose, he thought, shaking his head and staring back at the other half-wolf's who sat patiently awaiting his decision.

"I am going for help. I know what can save her. But I will be some hours away from here" he said, and Elsie gasped aloud.

"Oh no, Wolf, please no. Don't make her wait that long for the end!". Wolf glared at her fiercely, using all the strength of his will to enforce his words.

"I will return with help. Until then, you _will _keep her alive! Do you understand me? All of you! I have not fought all my life long to let her go so easily now. She would not willingly leave her son! She deserves a chance". One by one they lowered their eyes in submission and Wolf said a silent prayer of thanks that wolfen people were still so attuned to following the orders of their superiors. They would obey. Almost at once. Elsie straightened and began barking orders to the other two men, calling for hot water, blankets, towels for bandages. When she had amassed a large supply of things she needed, she motioned for Stephen to take Wolf's spot in holding the gaping wound together. She turned to Wolf, her eyes still red, but determined now.

"Go, then, Wolf. Hurry, and bring back her chance" she said to him firmly, then turning her attention back to her patient. Wolf stooped to kiss Virginia lightly on the mouth. Her lips were cool and unresponsive and he tasted her blood on them. He knelt to whisper in her ear.

"Beloved, wait for me" was all he could bring himself to say. Choking back tears, he rose and went over to Caelum, who had not moved an inch from his hiding place. He bent to lift the boy into his arms, holding him close for a second before handing him into the arms of Willem.

"Look after them, my brother. Do for them what I could not do, for our parents" he murmured and Willem stepped back, his brown eyes filled with love and strength. He nodded briskly, and Wolf went to the door. He did not look back as he left. Willem called out after him.

"Take care, Lucian. That thing is still out there!" Wolf huffed in the darkness. The Goddess lend him the strength to destroy the creature should it cross _his_ path tonight.

It was not an unpleasant sensation, floating. She felt weightless, less than a feather even. What a nice dream, she mused. She'd always wanted to fly. She'd spent many hours in silent envy at the winged elves and fairies as they flitted about. Wolf had teased her about it, when she told him one morning. He wanted his feet firmly on the ground at all times, he assured her. Wolf. Ah, yes, that was his name. Where was he anyway? He always turned up in the best of her dreams. She sighed, and opened her eyes. After just a second, she shut them again as the brilliance dazzled her vision. She was more cautious the next time, and through slitted lashes she beheld that she was in a very strange place.

It couldn't have been called a room, for it had no walls, and no ceiling either. An endless rainbow of colours swirled around her, forming patterns in thin air. She used her elbows to prop herself up a bit, seeing that she was lying on a soft pallet, completely nude. She looked down at herself, seeing a thin silver line of light coming from her chest. As she watched, it wavered and rippled, though there was no breeze to speak of. The line left her body vertically and stretched right up to the ceiling that wasn't there. Puzzled, she looked down once more, seeing then the long ragged tear that gaped open when she moved. It didn't hurt, but she didn't like the look of it much. Not a good thing, that.

She carefully stood up, seeing that the silver line moved along with her as she turned round and round in circles, trying to get a bearing on something solid. There was a faint hissing sound behind her, and she whirled to see an opening appear. It was round, and out of it shone the most beautiful divine white light she had ever seen. She took a step towards it.

"Do you really want to go there?" said a voice. It was familiar somehow. She knew it.

"Shaman?" she asked, turning her head from side to side. There, in the corner of her eye, the little figure stood, just as she had know her when she had been alive. Alive?

"You, you're dead" she blurted out.

"Yes. As will you be should you step through that doorway"

Wolf hauled himself up onto the back of the old pony, Jed. For once, the bothersome animal had stood patiently under his fumbling fingers as he had fashioned a makeshift bridle from the cart harness. It was true that he could run far, and fast, but even a wolf could be outdistanced by a running horse. The trick was to get the pony running in the first place, but Jed had proven himself unusally obliging tonight, setting a good pace as soon as he was let loose on the road outside the farm. In his own equine mind, anywhere heading away from the forest and the thing that roamed it now was a good move, so he had allowed the bad tempered, bloodstained half-wolf to head him towards the castle.

Wolf was in inexpert rider, preferring his own two feet usually, but he clung on gamely as the pony sped down towards the main road. At the far gate though, Jed shied violently, almost unseating him. He clung to the animals' mane, about to scold him, when he saw what the pony had swerved to avoid. James lay in the ditch next to the road. His body rested in an unnatural pose, the neck and spine all twisted so that he looked back over his shoulder, staring sightlessly into the night. Wolf shuddered and slipped down off the pony, taking care to hold the reins still as he went to the boy. He stooped and touched the place over his heart. Nothing. Gone. He reached to close the boy's eyes gently, seeing that he clutched in his hand the great wood axe, and it was stained with blood to half way up the handle. Wolf smelt of the blood, knowing it be from a foreign source, not the boy's own. So, he had wounded and driven off the werewolf. Brave boy, but he had paid for it with his life. Wolf said a silent lupine prayer over the body before climbing back on the skittish pony and turning his head towards the castle. Yet another thing to fall by the wayside in his mind. A thing to be dealt with later. If there was a later.

He continued full pace until the lights of the palace came into view. Jed was labouring hard, his sides blowing and covered with foam, but he held his head proudly as they came through the gates and thundered up the drive. Wolf slipped off, giving the pony a pat of thanks as guards and servants hurried forward.

"Take me to the King!" he ordered them.

"But, sir, the King..."

"I said NOW!" he shouted, and they gave way under his anger. Following his nose and ears, he ran along hall after hall, before coming at last to one of Wendells sitting rooms. By the sound of things, the naming day party was continuing well into the evening. Not that Wolf had much idea of what time it was anyway. He burst through the doors unannounced, and the music and laughter stopped abruptly when they saw the state of him. Wolf stared at Tony. All of a sudden, he found himself unable to speak to the man. What would he say anyway? How did one break such news? Tony, on the other hand, had taken one look at the grief stricken, blood stained half-wolf and had come to his own conclusions. He leapt out of his chair, straight at Wolf.

"Oh my God, what has happened? What have you done to my daughter? You monster!" he screeched, cuffing Wolf sharply across the face several times as others in the room fought to restrain him. Wolf all but collapsed under the onslaught, going down to his knees as Tony was hauled off him, still shouting. What had _he_ done indeed? Well, everything but strike the fatal blow. Brought the monster to stay under their very roof, no less. Tony had every right to beat him, but he couldn't find the words to explain. Virginia's father had thrown off those that held him and rushed out of the room now, calling loudly for a horse, calling his daughter's name as he went. Wolf remained on his knees, partially stunned, only gradually becoming aware of someone speaking to him. Wendell, kneeling now as Wolf was, his hands firm on Wolf's shoulders, his tear streaked face begging for news.

"Tell me you did not do this!"

"No, not I" Wolf replied, gaining his focus again. "Wendell, turn out the guards! A monster runs loose in the 4th Kingdom tonight. One it has killed, another, another..."

"Virginia?"

"Yes. She lies bleeding, almost to the very death she is. But I am going for help, to the 10th Kingdom. There are people there that can help her, I am sure of it. Now, will you go to my beloved? See that she is comfortable, see that she waits for me! Others of my kin are there now. And please, explain to Tony?"

"I will. I won't fail you, Wolf. Go now, do this. I will have fast horses and carriages waiting here for you" Wendell said smoothly, trying to sound more confident than he felt. Wolf hugged him briefly, then he rose and left the now silent room, hearing as he went the King calling orders, raising the alarm. He came to the mirror room, hauling the young guard in with him as he flipped the catch on the Travelling Mirror. New York sprang into existence on the other side of the glass.

"I'm going through now. But you must leave the mirror on, do you understand? I'll be coming back through, most likely with another" he said to the guard, who nodded in agreement.

"G, good luck, sir" he said with a quavering voice. Wolf smiled at him gently, and the young man watched as his figure warped out of sight. He took a deep breath, glancing around the silent mirror room, and went to the window to watch the spreading alarm


	18. Absolution and Abduction

Dark Moon Brother

Part Eighteen

Absolution and Abduction

"But I don't want to be dead! What's happening to me?" she asked, a little fear creeping into her mind now as she stood in the strange place.

"Don't you remember, Virginia?" said the old woman who no longer lived. "Look at yourself, child. What you see is a reflection of your physical self. You have been here before, girl". Virginia stared long and hard at the wound running down her body. Yes, Elias had done this, but when? She stiffened as a barely detectable whisper floated through the place.

_"Beloved, wait for me" _it said. Wolf's voice, full of sadness and determination. She spun round, trying to locate the source of the whisper, but she knew in her heart that he was not there. The pain of this separation from him far outweighed any bodily pain she had ever known. Was this why ghosts always seemed so sad?

"Wolf" she sighed.

"He cannot come to you yet, child, but you may be given the chance to return to him"

"I can? How can this be?"

"Let us wait, and see what happens. Events are in motion, Virginia. But we are only spectators here"

Frederick shifted restlessly from one foot to another. He really didn't know why he persisted with this. He was supposed to be doing something great and meaningful with this second life of his. He had considered the past year to be the start of a new life. He had stared death in the face, or rather, it had taken a good look at him and decided to pass him by. It didn't matter to him that death had taken the form of a monstrous beast rather than a beautiful angelic being. The end result was the same for all men. He ran his fingers through his hair and subconciously tugged at his priestly collar to loosen it. Not that it needed much. He had lost weight this year, becoming a shadow of his former self, a young man still but with the haunted eyes of the very old. No one stayed much in his company anymore. But at least he still had his brethren around him, unlike Connor, who knelt in mute rapture on the grass in front of him.

He gazed at his former brother, the ex priest who had by all accounts, finally slipped over the border into madness. Frederick had received a phone call from the hospital a few weeks ago, an appologetic nurse explaining that his was the only phone number that a certain young man had had on him. Frederick had guessed straight away who it was and a visit to the ward had confirmed it, although the drugged and sedated Connor had looked on him with no recognition whatsoever. He had asked for, and been granted, care of the man, but just a day after his release from hospital, Connor had escaped Frederick's small apartment. It hadn't been hard to track him. He had come here. Now, he knelt night and day, staring endlessly at dry patch of earth. Frederick thanked the heavens that Connor was shielded somewhat by thick shrubs and trees, or else he would have come to the further attention of park authorities. He had been bringing the man food and water every day since, which were received well enough, but not another word had Connor spoken to him.

Frederick had considered many alternatives, but, in the end, he found that he had to respect that what was going on was the doing of Connor's own mind, and perhaps it was God's will that that mind be fractured. Frederick did not like to think that God would stoop to inflict such punishment. After all, was _he_ not as equally guilty? It was true, Frederick had not wielded the implements to cause pain and suffering to the creature, but he had endured it being done for far too long that day. He had thought only of himself, fearful of being rejected and thrown out of the church for daring to speak out of turn against his elders. Now, he was the only one of that gathering who remained alive _and_ sane. Or was he? He had to admit, standing here keeping watch over Connor, in this place, on this dark night in Central Park, would not be considered by most to be a sensible thing to do.

He was still standing there, lost in thought, and, he had to admit it, guilt over his failings, when a most unusual thing happened. There came to him a faint buzzing sound, and his skin prickled with gooseflesh. There was a tang of ozone in the air and a hissing like steam coming out of a kettle. He felt a sudden urge to look somewhere else. It was undeniable, and he turned his face back to the trees. There was nothing there, and he wondered why he had felt the need to look there. He turned back now to Connor and jumped back in astonishment. A strange rippling rectangle hovered in mid air, and in front of it, a figure now stood. Though it was a dark night, the doorway (how did he know it was a doorway?) gave off enough light for Frederick to identify who stood there. It was the demon, the man-wolf. He recognized it within seconds, and his body reacted well before his mind had time to absorb the information, backing off slowly, his muscles tensed to run for his life. With all his will he fought to stand his ground, some part of him wishing for this whole thing to be finished, done with. He had always imagined that the demon would come back for him, rip him to shreds like it had wanted to do a year ago. The demon reached down and grabbed up Connor, hauling him to his feet.

"You! Fool of a boy who waits! You will help me now" it said forcefully, but Connor just dangled, gaping. The boy started to laugh, giggling madly as the monster shook him to and fro. The demon dropped him with a snort of disgust, but Frederick saw something else played out in it's face. Despair, and grief. The most universal of emotions, those two. Frederick watched as it put it's hands up to it's face, looking this way and that as if it didn't know what to do next. He saw the glint of tears on it's face and was stunned. Did demons feel sadness and loss? Did they grieve as human's did? Evidently, they did. It made as if to move off and Frederick found his voice at last.

"Wait" he said, and the demon turned at once to stare at him. "What has happened to you?" he added, wondering at his own bravery. Or stupidity, he thought belatedly as it came towards him.

"I did not see you there, man. I know you, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. I am Frederick. I was with, the others, when we, they, ah..." he trailed off, seeing the demon nod in recognition.

"Frederick, I need help, now, this very minute. My mate, my woman, lies injured. We have no medicine there that can help her now. She, she will die this night if I cannot get help for her. I need one of your doctors, someone who can make good a great wound. Do you know the sort I need? Can you help me find one?" it rushed out breathlessly, hopping from foot to foot as if it was about to dash off. The priest stared at it, wanting to disbelieve, but unable to.

"Where is she? Have you called an ambulance?" he asked.

"No, no, you don't understand. She's through there" it said, pointing back at the shimmering doorway. "She's in my world. No one there can help her, I told you!" it added, then, horribly, it collapsed, weeping. Frederick hesitated only a moment, then reached out tentatively to put a gentle hand on the demon's head. He fully expected the touch to be loathsome, or for the demon to react in some other way than it did. It peered back up at him.

"I am _not_ a demon. I am not this thing of evil that you think I am" it whispered brokenly.

"I know". Frederick was amazed at the ring of truth to his words, almost as if someone had rapped him over the head with the obviousness of the whole situation. Absolution was being dangled in front of him this night, he knew. He reached down to pull the man-wolf to it's feet. "Now, Wolf, if you still call yourself that, let us go find what you need"

"You are a good man"

"I hope to be, I hope to be. Now, where shall we start?"

"We were here just a few weeks ago. We met a nice lady doctor then. It wasn't far away"

"Then lets go there, and hope that she is still there and remembers you. But, what will you say? How will you explain it to her?" Frederick asked as the man-wolf started off a run, heading for the street. He puffed after him. Neither of them looked back. Connor was forgotten for the moment.

She really must get a new watch, Natalie thought, tapping impatiently on the glass dial. Damn thing never ran on time, and the last fifteen minutes of anyone's shift always went the slowest. She yawned mightily and started packing away her text books. Five years of medical school and still studying! It was enough to drive anyone mad. But at least it had been a quiet evening at the community centre. Now, all she needed was it to continue that way for the next quarter of an hour. Wow, she might even get off on time! She lifted her head to look over the partition into the waiting room. Blessedly empty. She continued to pack away her things, when she heard the telltale swish of the automatic doors. Oh no. Didn't people ever sleep here? Who would think to come visit a doctor at this time of night? She peeped back over the barrier. A man stood there, a strangely familiar man. A tall, dark, very handsome man. Ah yes, she remembered him now. The slightly oddball father with the baby who had a tail. He was wearing what looked like a very formal black suit and when he turned now, the bright fluorescent lights caught his white shirt underneath the jacket. It was drenched in blood. Now, the doors opened again and a very puffed looking young priest came in. The men looked at each other in recognition and the priest placed a calming hand on the tall man's shoulder. Great. A priest and a man covered in blood. Lord only knew what they had been up to, thought Natalie. She sighed. They weren't going away. The nurse on duty had come to the desk, but she looked as dumbfounded at the pair as Natalie felt. The nurse looked back over her shoulder at Natalie, a silent plea for support on her face. Well, they were work mates, so Natalie left her cubicle and made her way to the front desk. The man's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Oh, it's you! Dr. Greene, yes? I came here, a few weeks ago, do you remember me. I had the, um, _unusual_ baby" he gushed, and Natalie could see that he was quite distraught about something. Was he injured?

"Yes, I remember you. Are you hurt, sir?" she asked.

"Me, no. This is my mates, I mean, my wife's blood. She's hurt, bad, doctor. Can you help us?" Natalie was silenced for a moment. In the corner of her eye, she saw the nurse move her hand slightly towards the emergency call button under the desk. She shook her head minutely at the nurse. Something else was going on here.

"Why aren't you at the hospital then? Surely you've called the paramedics for her?" The man squirmed uncomfortably.

"Ah, um, no, you see..."

"No? Why not, for heavens sake?" she almost shouted at the man, cutting off his explainations.

"An, ambulance, do you call it? It can't come to her, not where she is. Please, can you come with me, now?" he pleaded with her and she saw tears start in his green eyes. The priest, who had been standing behind the whole time, came forward now.

"Good doctor, I understand that this is an unusual situation for you, even in this city. But, I beg you, please help this man. I can vouch for him personally. He's a good man, just a bit different from you and I. I can assure you, you'll be in no danger". Natalie looked back and forth between them; the young priest, earnest, and the tall man, distraught and bloodstained. If the girl had lost that much blood already, judging by his shirt, then Natalie could hardly stand around debating the finer details with them. She took a deep breath. Oh, well, it was knock off time anyway. It wouldn't hurt just to see what the situation was, at least. Plus, she believed the word of the priest, although many would not, given the battering their reputations had taken in recent years.

"Very well, very well. I'll go with you. But, if she needs one, I _will_ call an ambulance, do you understand me? The tall man stared at her as if she had personally granted him a reprieve from the executioner. She turned back to gather up a portable emergency field kit, adding a few extra items. She also grabbed up her handbag with it's cell phone and can of mace, just to be sure. The two men were waiting by the door. The nurse looked at her as if she'd gone mad, but she avoided the woman's gaze as she hurried forward. She was in the mood for a little adventure, she realised. All those hours spent locked away with only a text book for company had finally found an outlet tonight. The man, who's name she didn't even know, looked her up and down, before reaching for her arm to hustle her out the door.

"Oh no, hands off fella! I'll go willingly with you, as I said. What's your name anyway?"

"My parents called me Lucian, but most people call me Wolf nowadays" he said, backing away. "Please, forgive me, but my woman means more to me than anything else in the Kingdoms and I fear she may die before we get to her. Please, we must hurry now!" he added, leading the way along the street. They hurried in single file for a few blocks, and Natalie was surprised when he crossed over to the Park. The girl was in there? Natalie hesitated and looked back to the priest, who's name she had learned was Frederick. He nodded and smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's all right. She's not far in now. You'll be safe. I promise" he said, and Natalie, fervently praying that she wasn't about to make a fatal mistake, crossed over to follow the rapidly running figure ahead of her. He slowed to allow them to catch up, before making his way confidently forward in the dark. After a minute or two they came to a small stand of shrubs and trees. Lucian turned to her, his eyes glinting in the night.

"Doctor, I must ask you now, to trust me. I'm about to take you somewhere, in a very unusual way. It might frighten you" he said, and he reached out and took her hand now, pulling her forward a few feet. She half resisted him, but he was too strong, and just as she was about to open her mouth to scream, she saw him step through a shimmering rectangle of light, his body morphing and bending out of shape. He still had hold of her hand, and she turned now to grab hold of the priest who stood gaping at them. She became aware of a strange, pulling sensation, and all of a sudden she was yanked hard through the opening, inadvertently dragging the priest behind her. What followed was the weirdest thing she had ever experienced, weirder even than those college parties she used to attend. Large framed mirrors rose to meet her, and she smashed through them one after another till she lost count. Then, just as she was beginning to study the whole odd situation, she found herself tipping forward and felt someone catch her about the shoulders to break the fall. She heard a thud right next to her and sensed that Frederick had joined her somehow, in wherever the hell they were. Someone was speaking to her. She managed to get her eyes to focus, seeing Lucian's face swim into view.

"Doctor, doctor! Are you alright? Please, we must go, quickly! There's no time to lose. A werewolf has attacked my love, rent her flesh from shoulder to hip..."

"Whoa, did you say, a 'werewolf'?" she asked, hazy still. "Where on earth am I?" she added, taking in the great gilded room with it's covered mirrors. New York rippled below the surface on the one directly behind her.

"Why, you're in the 4th Kingdom of course! I'd give you the scenic tour, but..."

"Of course, of course. I'm sure this will all make sense, eventually. Lets go then". Natalie turned to help the equally disorientated priest to his feet. The strange man loped towards some huge doors, flinging them open, turning to beckon them both.

"That's the spirit! I knew I could rely on you, Dr Natalie" he said, leading the way down a long corridor. Natalie sighed and clutched at her still spinning head.

"Oh, I think you should call me Dorothy for a while" she said, seeing him look back, puzzled, but beside her Frederick laughed suddenly.

"Oh indeed! But don't go calling me Toto!"


	19. Stitches and Threads

Dark Moon Brother

Part Nineteen

Just as he had promised, Wendell had left a fast carriage with fresh horses waiting for them at the front of the palace. Wolf led his confused charges through the hallways and across the many state rooms at a hurried pace. He wished that he was in a position to stop and let them admire and gasp over the things they saw, but his panicked heart beat on furiously, allowing him no rest. He glanced back over his shoulder at them. They were gamely following him, though it was clear that they were both in a state of shock and disbelief. He inwardly cursed the number of fairies and elves that had happened to appear as they went, causing his visitors to stop and gasp in excitement every time. But he held his anger in check. He couldn't very well scold them, especially the doctor. He needed her, and Virginia needed her. He would get the woman to his mate but whatever means necessary. His cool, calculating response to the nights events did not surprise him, really. It was a reaction born out of pure necessity. It was his wolf-self, taking control of a ghastly situation, just like it had done so many times before. But he did not deceive himself. He knew he was exhausted, shocked, irrational. It would catch up with him eventually and he would go totally wolf-wild. He'd be no use to anyone then, he cautioned himself, so, from time to time, he allowed his human emotions of despair and grief an outlet, and so delayed the inevitable. He sobbed as he ran, ignoring completely the stares and the whispers of those who looked upon him.

Virginia. His darling, succulent mate. Always so willing and loveable. He forced himself to accept that her life hung in the balance, and those scales could tip either way for her. Maybe they already had. Maybe she lay cold now on the floor in their house. Had she called out for him? Had Caelum seen his mother die? He ripped at his hair in anguish as the three rounded a final corner and scrambled down the steps to the waiting carriage. Wolf turned to all but toss the doctor in the back of the carriage, nearly pulling the door off it's hinges. When he saw that they were settled, he leapt up to sit beside the driver.

"Do you know the way? Good, then go, man, and quickly!" he said, knowing that his wolf-calm had settled over him once more. He knew his eyes glittered the woodland green, but to his credit, the driver bit down on his obvious fear and swiftly started the horses running down the gravelled driveway, stones flinging up in the air as they went. He heard a whooping, and looked down to see Natalie leaning out the carriage window, her face a picture of excitement. He half-smiled at her. It was impossible not to expect her to gape and gasp at every turn. Poor woman probably thought it was all a dream. He wondered what the priest was thinking of it all. He hadn't expected to find Frederick in the park, but was immensely glad that he had. There had been a moment, when he had come through the mirror, when he had looked back and forth across the great expanse of the city and had been completely overwhelmed by the task he had set himself. How on earth could he find a doctor here, and how could he then persuade one to come within range of the mirror? He had set upon the man Connor, but the priest's mind was clearly gone now completely. He was useless. Then, Frederick had stepped forward. Wolf had remembered the boy, or more to the point, he had remembered not killing him, though at the time he had not known why. He suspected that the boy had tried to help him escape from the others. Why he had elected to help him once more, Wolf didn't know, and right now, he wasn't particularly concerned about it. But he had helped, Wolf knew that for sure. He knew that his hasty, blundering performance at the clinic hadn't been anywhere close to securing the doctor's help. It had been Frederick, with his soft, clever words, who had decided it for her. But Wolf had little time to think about the irony of the whole situation, because even now the speeding carriage was drawing close to the turn off track that lead to his farm. Wolf found himself listening halfheartedly for the easily recognizeable howls that announced a death to the wolfen community. He strained his ears, but heard nothing. He almost collapsed with relief. She still lived, at least at this very moment.

Wolf had left the gate open, and as they passed through now, he couldn't avoid the vision that flashed through his mind, of a happy and carefree young half-wolf who had greeted them there just a few weeks ago. Now, the darkness covered the broken body by the side of the road, but Wolf could see in his mind exactly what lay there. Another death on his conscience. Wolf dreaded having to send the message back to the boy's family. The axe head glinted as they went past, and Wolf cursed that the gentle artist who held brushes in his delicate hands had died with such an ugly weapon clutched in them. But he did wonder just what damage James had dealt the werewolf. Though he had scanned the night ceaselessly on route to the cottage, there was no sign or sound from the monster. He hoped that wherever it ran, though the forest or elsewhere, that people and animals were not foolish enough to confront it. He had seen the paw prints of the thing, seen the damage it could inflict. And he, Wolf, had brought it here. Griselda had been right to admonish him for it. Had she foreseen this? No, he didn't think so. She had acted in good faith. But magic had played an awful trick on them all this night. The cottage came into sight finally. Light blazed from every window. Many people, wolf and human milled around, inside and out. Word had spread, and Wendell had turned out the guards. He heard the soldiers talking amongst themselves as they were stationed all round the farm, keeping watch. Wolf was thankful for the attention, but worried also. If his Virginia died, and Wolf went wild, some of these folk would be in as much danger from Wolf himself as from Elias.

The steaming horses drew up to the house and Wolf leapt down from the carriage, running before it had even stopped moving. Wendell was at the doorway, but Wolf scarcely noticed him as he stepped aside to let him pass. All his attention was on Virginia. They had moved her onto the kitchen table, he saw, and she lay just as pale and motionless as she had been all along. Someone had put a soft pillow under her head, and thick blankets covered her. Standing close by, with hands under the blankets, were Elsie and his brother Willem. They had maintained a life saving pressure on the wound all this time, and they looked exhausted for it. Wolf went immediately to Virginia's side, reaching out to touch her cool lips and forehead. Her breathing was slow, shallower now than it had been, and her heartbeat was weaker, and racing now, as it fought to supply blood to her vital organs. There was a rustle and a purposeful step behind him and he turned to see Natalie enter the room, her black emergency field kit already half open as she caught sight of her patient. Wolf saw her taking in the whole room, the bloody scene, and held his breath in anticipation. The whole trip would have been in vain if she went to pieces right now. She took a deep breath, and Wolf could see plainly the professional doctor's manner that settled over her. She began barking orders, and people leapt to obey.

"Okay. Right, now, apart from you, you and you, everyone else, out!" she commanded, and people scurried here and there, muttering and tearful, but doing her bidding all the same. The last one to leave was Tony, carrying a shocked looking Caleum with him. The man looked ashen, and he stared at Wolf uncomprehendingly as Wendell ushered him out the door. Wolf did not like the way Tony had looked. It was as if he had already given up his daughter to death.

"What's happening to me, Shaman?" she asked, hearing her voice echo in the nothingness.

"You're in the place between the worlds, girl. Your mortal flesh even now hangs by a thread, see" said the old woman, pointing to the silver line attached to Virginia. As she looked, she saw that it had indeed thinned out so that it was no more than a hairs breadth in width. So, the old saying had some truth to it after all. She felt that she should be protesting this turn of events, but it was becoming so hard to focus, so hard to ignore the lure of the white light. It called to her.

"If my body dies, and I don't go into the light, what will happen to me?"

"You'll become a ghostie, of course! Silly girl! That's what happened to that old witch who seduced your mother, you know. Even now, she clings to the earth, hating and plotting"

"My mother, she went into the light, didn't she?"

"What does your heart tell you, child?" said another voice. It was one she knew well. She turned back to the glowing disc of whiteness. Christine stood there, on the other side. She took a step towards her, but Christine held up her hand.

"No, my daughter. Do not come here yet. Don't leave your man and child like I did. Many more years should pass before we ever meet again, beautiful Virginia"

"Oh, mother, I can't leave you now" she wept.

"You can, and you will. Look!" Christine said, and then in the empty space, a vision unfurled. She saw herself as if from above. People were bent over her, but she couldn't see what they were doing. Wolf was there, bending over her, his head resting against hers, and his shoulders shook gently. She looked back and forth between herself, Shaman, and her mother.

"I will try" she said. Christine smiled at her, in the proud, loving way that she had longed so many years for. And so she turned her back on the light and strove to return to the living world.

Dr Natalie Greene had never seen such an extensive wound on anyone still living, but there was no point in telling the others that. She had kept the two wound holders with her, as they looked competent and calm enough, plus Wolf, who had let her know quite clearly that he wouldn't leave anyway. She sighed and surveyed what she had to work with. Well, it was certainly not the sterile, cloth draped environment she was used to, but infection was the least of this girl's worries anyway. Natalie set up her instruments on a side table, thankful for the sudden instinct that had made her pack the extra suturing materials. Donning clean gloves, she began to survey the wound carefully, bending down to get a close look at the damage. As she made her way down the length of it, she began to breath a little easier. It was deep, certainly, but by some miracle, no major arteries had been severed, and apart from a small section of intestine, most of the major organs had escaped injury. It was simply the sheer size of the wound, plus the blood loss from so many secondary veins and arteries, that placed the girl in so much danger. But the wound pressure had held off the inevitable. Natalie could only hope that the shock and blood loss would not be so great as to bring about a total organ collapse. Taking up a length of suture line, she threaded the needle the way she had been taught by her father, and turned back to her patient. Taking a deep breath, she began to sew.

It was close to three hours later when she at last tied off the last stitch and stood back to admire her handiwork. Her back ached and her eyes felt strained and puffy, but she was pleased nonetheless with the result. Where there had been a long gaping gash, now a neat row of sutures ran down the length of the girl's torso. It would be painful when she woke. If she woke at all. Her patient's blood pressure was still dangerously low. Natalie inserted a drip line in her forearm and started fluids with antibiotics, but what she really wanted was blood.

"Wolf" she said quietly, and he looked up at her. He hadn't moved an inch, nor said a word the entire time. His face was drawn and haggard, his eyes glazed with exhaustion. Natalie had seen many things in her time, but this level of devotion, never. She wondered if any man would ever look at her the way this man looked at her patient. A patient whose name she didn't even know.

"Wolf, what is her name?" she asked. He stirred, but did not take his eyes off her.

"She is Virginia. My mate for life, doctor. Will, will, she live now?" he choked a little as the words came out.

"I don't know, truly. But what she needs most is blood, to replace what she's lost. I don't suppose you have blood banks here, huh?"

"No, we don't. Will mine do? Or, her father is outside"

"Her father? Good, lets get him in here" she said, and the other man who had assisted, who Wolf had introduced as his brother Willem, turned and growled at the door. Natalie had no time to wonder about why he had growled instead of just called out, because there were sudden voices outside, and the door opened to reveal a large, older man who stared blankly into the room.

"Are you Virginia's father? Do you and she have matching blood types?" He took a moment to focus on her.

"I, ah, yes. Yes! We do have the same type"

"Are you absolutely sure of this? Yes? Then come here, roll up your sleeve. I can't worry about blood borne transmissions now, and there won't be enough time for me to get back to New York and back here, wherever I am, with blood, do you get it?" she said as the man nodded and went to sit in a chair. Quickly, she stuck a long needle in his arm. At least he was a large man. She was hopeful of getting a least one unit out of him. Together with the fluids, it might be enough to save the girl.

"Take all you need, doctor. She can have it all if she needs it" he said, gamely trying not to look too closely at the bright red blood flowing into the syringe. Natalie smiled encouragingly at him. As soon as she had a full syringe, she went over to Virginia and set up the field equipment to allow the blood to infuse slowly into her. Natalie held her breath. It was highly dangerous, just to take someone's word that they had a compatible blood group, and if he was wrong, the girl would die within minutes. But then, she woud likely die from organ failure without the blood anyway. She checked her patient's vitals over and over whilst the others in the room stayed silently watching. After ten minutes, she knew. There had been no fatal reaction. Natalie turned back to take more blood from Virginia's father, adding it to the bag that slowly dripped into Virginia's veins. She turned to Wolf, touching him on the shoulder, to make him meet her gaze.

"I've done all I can. If she gets through the next six hours, I'll be happier, but right now, I can't say what her chances are, I'm sorry. It's up to her now, Wolf. We need to get her comfortable. Can you bring a bed or a mattress down here? And, we need warm blankets, lots of them" she said quietly. One by one they stirred, going about the cottage, talking in hushed voices as they got the things together. Wolf and his brother dragged down the mattress from their bed and laid it out on the floor, and together, they carefully lifted Virginia down from the bloodstained table. They covered her with woollen blankets and Wolf lay down next to her, using his own body heat to help keep her warm, but not before Natalie had seen what was revealed when he had stripped off his bloody clothes. She blinked several times. Yep, he really did have a tail, just like the one she had glimpsed on his son. No one else in the room so much as batted an eyelid. Well, no wonder he'd said everyone calls him 'Wolf' she thought, going out to the garden to clear her head. Almost at once, a strange, very richly dressed man came up to her. He wrung his hands nervously.

"Oh, oh, miss, will she be alright? She's my step sister, you know"

"I hope so...?" she smiled at the man. He seemed sweet.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Wendell, um, King Wendell, that is". Natalie tried not to stare at him. A King? Should she curtsy or something? But darn it, she was so tired! She hadn't slept in over 24 hours. And to think, she could have been safely tucked up in her bed by now, had she decided to call the cops on the man with a tail. Oh, well, this place was just as good as a dream, she thought, yawning widely. The King cleared his throat.

"You look exhausted. Please, come and lay down here, in my carriage. It's quite big enough to stretch out in. We'll come and get you if anything happens" he said, gesturing to one of the opulent coaches drawn up outside the house. Natalie needed no further invitation. Perhaps, when she woke, it would prove itself a dream after all.

"Go, girl" said the Shaman spirit. She looked back over her shoulder.

"What's down there?"

"Pain. And love. They go together, you know"

"I do know. Thank you, Shaman. Once more you have shown me the way". The old woman spirit's eyes sparkled with humour.

"Well, dear old Snow isn't the only one who can play at being a fairy godmother, you know!" she chuckled. Virginia found herself laughing too.

"I won't remember all this, will I?" she said, feeling a sudden tugging on the line of her life. She allowed it to carry her away.

Wolf cradled his love gently, like his heart. As she was. A deep calm, deeper even than his wolf-self calmness, had settled over him. Was this what acceptance felt like, he wondered? It was a new sensation. He glanced over at his brother, newly found just this night. Would he gain his brother's love, only to lose Virginia's? Willem sat crosslegged on the floor, eyes closed as if in prayer. Nearby, the priest Frederick _was_ in prayer, though quietly. He whispered the words that Wolf had first heard during his captivity. He hadn't understood them then, and didn't now, but he found himself listening to the calm, peace filled words anyway. He didn't mind it. Any entreaties on his beloved's behalf were fine with him. All went to the same place in the end, even broken hearted half-wolfs.

Tony was laying out on the couch, recovering from giving a good deal of blood to his daughter. Wolf was pleased that Tony had been able to do the thing. He knew that the man had for a long time suffered under the weight of being an incompetent, bumbling fool, incapable of protecting his own daughter from the dangers of the Kingdoms. He'd had to stand by whilst Wolf had taken all the risks, and gained the love of Virginia for his troubles. Now, her rescue had been a true team effort, and Tony had contributed in the most vital way to the cause. Wolf found himself hoping that it would bring peace to the man, whatever the outcome. A quiet rattling of pans came from the kitchen. Elsie, good, dependable woman, was making hot soup and bread for the many who stood vigil, outside in the gardens, or here, in the house. Wolf cleared his throat and reached over to pat his brother on the leg.

"Willem. A thing must be done. Out by the main gate, in the ditch beside it, lies one of our kin. The werewolf slew him in the night, but he was brave, this boy. I am sure he wounded it, drove it off from Virginia. Will you go out to him, and perform the rites?". He watched as Willem stirred and nodded his head in agreement. After a moment, he leant forward to kiss Wolf on the forehead, before rising. He gathered up Stephen as he left the house and they went silently to do the honourable deed.

Wolf looked out the window to see the sky lightening with approaching dawn. It was a relief at least, to know that wherever Elias was, he would soon be reverting to his human form. With luck, no one else would die at his hands this night. A mixture of emotions roiled through Wolf at the thought of Elias. Hatred. Understanding. Sadness. The love of a brother, a friend. What would Elias do when he learned what he had done? What would Wolf have done? And what would go between them when they met again? Elias might have run off into the wilderness, but Wolf would find him, track him down. He knew this, but he didn't know what he would do with the werewolf when that happened. Best cross that bridge when he came to it, he thought soberly.

Virginia breathed deeply, slowly, beside him. The morning light, the dawn coming in through the window, gave her cheeks a healthy glow, a colour he hadn't seen in many many hours. He breathed in sharply, looking closer. No, it wasn't the dawn that lit up her face. It came from within, a sudden rush of blood to her skin. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment and he held his breath. Her lips moved, her nostrils flared and her hand, held so cold in his for so long, twitched ever so slightly. He bent over her, and kissed her mouth.

"Virginia" he whispered haltingly, then, stronger, "Virginia, come back". Elsie heard him, and so did Tony, and Wolf was partially aware of their sudden attention. Elsie moved quickly to the door and out, to fetch the doctor. Wolf continued to talk quietly to Virginia, his heart beating faster and faster as she started to come round. He saw her throat working, trying to speak. A long sigh escaped her.

"w, w, Wolf?"


	20. Blood and Earth

Dark Moon Brother

Part Twenty

Blood and Earth

The sun was burning his back, but he chose to ignore it for now. He was lying down on his stomach, face deep in old leaves and mosses. Somewhere in the forest then. He remembered the smells and sounds of the place. Birds twittered in the branches overhead. Even though he could not understand their speech, he knew that they were talking about him. It was the same every time he woke from the moon stupor. Muted avian discussions about the manner of the creature that had invaded their home. He closed his eyes and waited for his head to clear. Something was different about himself. Something unexpected had happened, but for now the recollection remained dim and hazy. He had gone through the Change, that much was obvious. He was unclothed and exhausted from the energy spent during the transformation. He thought about moving, getting up and away, and raised his arms up a little to push his body upwards. Pain, sudden and sharp, lanced through his back. He cried out involuntarily, seeing spots swim before his eyes. He was injured, wounded somehow. He tried to crane his head around to look at his back, but whatever was there causing the pain remained out of view.

It took him quite a few tries before he managed to roll over onto his side. The agony caused nausea to build and he vomited weakly onto the grass. It was bloodstained and he covered it over with dirt, unwilling to look on it. What had he eaten last night? He shivered and wiped at his face and mouth in disgust. Steeling himself, he pushed on the arm that didn't hurt as much as the other, forcing his body into a sitting position. A warm trickle ran down his back. He began to feel carefully down his spine. His groping fingers found a long gaping gash right over his shoulder, several inches deep and ragged on the edges. He struggled to remain conscious as he inadvertently touched an exposed nerve over the bone of his shoulder blade.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he swiveled, dizzy, to see the huge taloned feet of a vulture type bird. The vulture looked him in the eye in a cool, calculating manner.

"I suppose you're waiting for me to die" he croaked at it. The bird blinked once, but did not reply. It fluffed out it's feathers, preening unconcernedly. He shuffled backwards a little, coming to rest awkwardly against a tree. Something in the tree hissed at him, but he couldn't be bothered looking to see. He was too busy, running his mind through the little remembering exercises he had taught himself years ago. But it was strange, because the first thing he realised was that the moon was not full, in fact she was in her hidden state. If he was going to change, why now? In fact, why had he changed at all? Griselda had lifted the curse... Griselda. A witch. He was in the 9 Kingdoms, yes, that was it, that was why he'd come here. His friend Wolf had brought him here. He had been living with Wolf. And Virginia. Virginia. Why did her face and form fill so much of his mind now? Sweet girl, but she reminded him too much of his Bella, though. Poor, dead Bella. Poor, dead Virginia. Oh, no, Elias. He screamed, and the sound of it rattled and echoed through the forest.

"Wolf?" she whispered, hardly able to believe that she could make a sound. Virginia felt a shifting in the mattress, and a familiar face swam into view. Oh, how she loved that face. Those gorgeous eyes. Definately worth coming back for.

"I am here, beloved" he whispered, and she nearly cried at the love and pain she heard in his voice. Virginia tried to raise her arm to touch him, but sudden pain lanced through her at the movement. There was a rustling and a murmuring, and a new voice spoke close to her ear.

"Hi there Virginia. It's Doctor Greene here. Can you squeeze my hands, honey? Good, excellent. Now, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Umm, three?" she rasped. Her mouth was so dry.

"Good, that's right. Now, I'm going to give you something for the pain. I know it hurts a bit now, but it will definately get worse over the next few hours, as the wound starts to swell..." The doctor's voice drifted off as Virginia strove to focus on her surroundings. She was in the lounge room downstairs. Suddenly a memory jolted her.

"Caelum!" she tried to shout the name, but only a croak came out. But Wolf understood it. She heard him call softly in the wolf tongue, and there was a commotion outside as whoever was holding the boy suddenly found it an impossible task. She heard his baby steps coming towards her over the tiles and her tears ran freely as Wolf scooped him up, holding him carefully above her face. Virginia stared into the wide green eyes of her son. Wolf lowered him, and she lifted her head a little to smother his little face with kisses. His rosebud mouth split into a wide grin.

"Ma ma" he said.

"Yes, my son. Ma ma is back. She loved you too much. Both of you". Her mind grew hazy as the painkillers were injected into her arm. Injected? Dr Greene? She decided to think about those things later, drifting back into sleep, feeling the arms of her mate enfold her.

The half-wolf's stood out in the field in the afternoon sunlight. Wolf stared absently at the freshly scraped hole in the ground. Silence pervaded the field, and the forest that loomed so near was still, the small creatures and other sentient life forms quiet in their respect. Wendell had dismissed the guards and recalled them from the surrounding areas at Wolf's request.

"You can send them home, Wendell. The danger is over, for now. The sun has risen and the monster is transformed"

"It was your friend, this Elias, wasn't it?" Wendell had asked under his breath.

"Yes, it was him. The magic failed. It rebounded. I had feared it would, but I put trust in it nonetheless"

"You put trust in Elias too, Wolf. What will you do now, when you find him? Do you want me to send out riders and trackers? Maybe if he is truly wounded, if the boy hurt him, he won't be too difficult to find. And I want him safely under lock and key, well before this happens again. We still don't know if he attacked anyone else"

"I don't think the guard will be necessary. My kindred will find him, dead or living. I would be out there looking for him now, but I dare not leave Virginia. She's still very weak, and Goddess knows how many infections she'll have picked up"

"I'll send our best healers here. With them, and the 10th Kingdom doctor, I'm sure she'll beat whatever comes her way. We all owe that Dr Greene for Virginia's life though. I should reward her somehow. Do you think she'd like a fancy medal or something? Or perhaps lands and a title?"

"I doubt it, Wendell, but then, I don't know her very well. I'm surprised that she's adjusted so well, but surely she will come to me soon and ask me to take her back, or wake her from whatever dream-spell I've put her under" Wolf had said, looking over at Natalie as she accepted a bowl of good soup and bread from Elsie. Wolf smiled to see the ever so professional doctor trying unobtrusively to spot whether Elsie had a tail. The she-half-wolf had caught her spying then, and sighing, had lifted her skirts a little to reveal what everyone else knew. Natalie had gasped in astonishment and Elsie had goodnaturedly let her feel and examine the tail. But she was not the only astounded one. Wolf had seen the priest Frederick also looking on with interest, but the expression on his face was unreadable. The young man had jumped back in fright then as a fairy flew past him, coming to rest on the eaves of the house. Wolf knew that the fairy had bent to speak to the man, but he hadn't caught the words. Wendell had followed his gaze.

"He's a strange one. Did you say he was a 'priest'? What manner of man is that?"

"Yes, Frederick is a follower of a God in the 10th Kingdom. There are many such believers, and their power in that Kingdom is great. But they have a great many rules and ways of acting, and they are not that tolerant of any who do not adhere to them. Virginia and I had some trouble with them when we were there a year ago. We managed to escape them, but we had to leave. They thought that I was a monster, a 'demon' they called me. They thought that I was a servant of the enemy of their God"

"Oh. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing much. I could handle it, but it was tricky. I think this young man tried to help me to escape" Wolf had replied. Nothing much. Not quite, Wolf, he thought to himself, and he could tell by the look on Wendell's face that he suspected otherwise. But the King said nothing, allowing the white lie as friends often do.

"Ah. Is he safe, can you trust him then?"

"I think so, but they are a strange folk, these priests. Their very rigidness makes them unstable when confronted with something outside of their experience. I will watch him, but I don't fear him, not in a physical way anyway. But he did help me when persuading the good doctor to make the trip here, so I owe him an open mind at the very least"

"Good. Now, I will release the guards as you wish, but, if you don't mind, I myself will stay here with you and Virginia. Just for a little, till she's out of danger. Tony will stay also, of course. Poor man. Did you know, he rode raving and hollering for your blood, all the way here, and it took all the half-wolf's to restrain him, lest he inadvertently harm Virginia any more in his grief. But by the time I got here, he was just sitting there in the corner, numb and silent. He looks a bit chirpier now, though. Did he really put some of his blood into Virginia? How can such a thing be done?"

"I don't know, Wendell. Truly, all the 10th Kingdom technology just baffles me. They are a very gifted people. What happened in there, whilst unusual in circumstance for the doctor, was really just a routine thing for them. Our medics could learn a lot from them" Wolf had replied, seeing the germ of an idea sprout in Wendell's mind. Wolf felt sure that the lady doctor would soon be receiving an unusual proposition. He wondered what she would say, how she would react to the thought of teaching half-wolfs, fairies, elves and sundry other strange folk in the Kingdoms.

He shook his head now to clear it. He needed to focus on the burial rites being performed, though he didn't think anyone would be particularly upset if his mind wandered now and then. They all knew how close he had come to losing control and letting the wolf run wild. Even now it gnawed at his mind, growling, demanding release. It wanted to run loose, to hunt, kill and destroy that which had threatened it's pack. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looked to see his brother Willem. _He_ knew, better than anyone, just what a destructive anger his little brother had, and what damage he could inflict. Wolf struggled to force the anger down to a manageable level. But it was hard, when standing on the edge of a grave, seeing what lay within it. Cool earth partially enclosed the body, but the form and face of James were unmistakeable. Nearby, the eldest half-wolf amongst them, Stephen, ritually intoned the sacred wolfen death blessings. Wolf saw that his face was creased with the effort of it. How awful for him, to be welcoming a cub one day, and burying another the next.

Wolf stooped now, letting fall into the grave that which he held clutched in his hands. The delicate brushes and paints tumbled down to land at the boy's feet. Next, each half-wolf took a small pinch of their tail hair, adding it to the earth. Then, joining hands, they made a circle about the grave, each saying a silent wolf prayer for the spirit of the boy to be received into the care of the Goddess. Wolf rocked back and forth in emotional turmoil as his own prayer ran though his mind.

_"Goddess, I have failed this child. I brought to him the means of his death. I beg you, care for him and when his soul is healed of the great hurt done to it, release him once more to dwell amongst us. I, Lucian, called Wolf, say these words"_

One by one the group separated and stood back as Wolf bent to fill in the grave, as was his duty, given that no living relatives of the boy were present. Messages had been sent through the forest grapevine, but Wolf didn't know if they would come to the site. He placed a small stone marker, just in case. The earth covered the boy. No wolf was ever burned by his own kind. Once done, he straightened, and the final part of the ritual played itself out as the wolfsong of death and mourning rang out over the fields and echoed through the trees and valleys.

On and on the song rose and fell through the Kingdom, and Virginia, having recently woken once more, heard it, and knew it's significance. Her sobs hurt, but still they came unchecked, as her father held her hand.

"Oh James, you shouldn't have done it. Stupid, foolish boy!" she cursed him through her tears.

"No, beloved. A brave boy. He did the right thing. We were pack, and no wolf worth his skin would stand by whilst another was endangered. Do not blame him. Honour him, like we have done. Without James, Caelum and I would be burying you today". Wolf stood over her, but his words were soft. He was not reproaching her, she knew. He lifted his hands to look at the dirt caked on them, the glanced back at her. The expression on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Do I blame myself?" he asked to no one in particular and Virginia squeezed Tony's hand hard as she heard him draw breath to reply. He sighed, but did not speak, for which Virginia was grateful. But Wolf seemed not to notice, still gazing at his hands. She watched him carefully.

"No. Not you" she said softly, and firmly. "And not Elias, no, not him either" she added. Wolf dropped his hands and Virginia saw his face. A shiver ran through her at the faintly feral look of it.

"Elias. Well, we shall see, will we not?" he whispered, again speaking more to himself. At that moment, Natalie the doctor rustled past him, coming towards Virginia with more antibiotics, seeing to her patient, and when Virginia looked again, Wolf was gone.


	21. Recovery

Dark Moon Brother

Part Twenty-One

Recovery

Dusk was deepening before Wolf returned to the house. In the meantime, Virginia had persuaded the others to help her move back upstairs to her bedroom. She felt awkward lying on the lounge room floor. It made her feel even more like the centre of attention, especially when her well meaning carers stood over her whilst they talked.

"Very well. It's probably a good idea to get you more settled, since you'll be laid up for quite a while, you know" Natalie had said finally. Virginia didn't much like the thought of the long healing period ahead, but she was feeling so grateful to the doctor and the others that she didn't really feel like she should start complaining about it now. Give it a week, at least, she thought wryly.

Tony and another male half-wolf who she hadn't even been introduced to, came forward to help her rise. Virginia gritted her teeth against the pain, but found that it wasn't really as bad as she had expected it to be. She silently thanked the doctor for bringing the morphine through the mirror with her. Which was another story altogether, thought Virginia. It was going to take hours just to bring herself up to date with all the things that had gone on whilst she lay dying. She smiled gamely at her father as he steadied her whilst the others hauled the mattress back up the stairs. She could tell that he wanted to give her a huge hug, but he seemed afraid it would hurt her. He leaned to kiss her forehead instead.

"That's my girl, easy now, let us take all the weight. It's only been 24 hours you know. You'll still be very weak, the doctor said so" he had said to her as she teetered to and fro.

"Dad, just how did Natalie get here in the first place?"

"Wolf went and 'persuaded' her"

"Wow, he did all that? I wonder what made him think of doing it in the first place?"

"I don't know darling, probably all those episodes of 'ER' he watched, but I'm glad he did. The others, the half-wolf's he left here to look after you, they did not expect you to survive. When, when I arrived, I have to say that I thought that too. I'm sorry, but that's just what I thought. But it gets worse, Virginia. You see, when Wolf arrived at the castle, all blood covered and crying, well, I thought that it was he who had done this. I just overreacted and got the wrong story. I didn't even give him a chance to explain. I could have killed him then, Virginia. I was in such a rage". Virginia reached up to pat her father's damp cheeks, glad that the sullen silence between Wolf and Tony was partially explained, at least. She wondered if it would further damage their already precarious relationship.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm not angry at you. And I don't think Wolf will be, when he's calmed down enough. He blames himself anyway now"

"Self blame is something he's always been good at" spoke now the other man who supported her. She looked to him, seeing him properly for the first time. He was a slightly built half-wolf, with light brown hair and cool blue eyes. Virginia had until now only seen him at a distance, in the background of the room, helping Elsie and the others quietly, trying not to get in the way. Memory of the night before came back to her then. Of course. This must be Wolf's long lost brother. She smiled tentatively at the man, and he smiled shyly in return. With the smile, she could suddenly see the resembelance. He dipped his head slightly.

"I am Willem, older brother of your mate, Lucian" he said, raising his gaze once more and winking at her.

"Lucian?"

"That's the name our parents gave him, yes. But I understand that he's goes by the moniker of 'Wolf' these days. A strange name to take, that one, but very like him, I must say. Although, that said, I can't really claim to know him anymore. So many years between us, not many of them happy ones. And now it seems my presence had heralded yet another near tragedy for my brother. If not for my intrusion last night, Wolf would have been with you"

"And likely dead, defending me from Elias" Virginia had said, giving the half-wolf a stern look. She was becoming exasperated at all the blaming of oneself that was going on. Her brother-in-law returned her gaze, but she could see that he was still troubled. There was the clatter of boots on the stairs then, and Elsie had come down, nodding to indicate that her room was prepared. Willem made as if to lift Virginia, but she held out her hand.

"No. Let me try this, please" she coaxed, and he relented, but kept a firm grip on her arm. With him on one side and her father on the other, Virginia managed the few steps to the bottom of the staircase. It didn't hurt all that much, which was good, as she took deep breaths, but she felt terribly restricted and as weak as a newborn kitten. Spots swam before her eyes. She heard Willem sigh and felt him scoop her up gently, carrying her up to the room and laying her out on the soft mattress.

"Thank you, thank you" she smiled at the men as Natalie bent to examine the suture lines. The doctor turned to shoo the men out of the room before peeling back Virginia's clothing. Virginia craned her neck to get her first good look at what the werewolf had done to her. She gulped and fought down the nausea as she looked down at the mess. A long line of neat stitches bisected her torso, though it didn't take much imagination to visualise what the wound had looked like before. It reminded her of something. Had she seen it before somewhere? Maybe. She had a sudden fleeting vision of being in a strange place. She'd been talking to some people there. She sighed and laid her head back down into the pillows. Natalie straightened and covered her back up again.

"It's looking good, Virginia" she said, and Virginia had smiled to hear the woman's sharp New York accent. She patted the side of the bed, inviting her to sit.

"So, tell me just how my wilful mate convinced you to come here"

"Well, here I was just sitting around, wishing that something, anything, exciting would happen to me, and in walks this fellow covered in blood, followed by this priest, of all people, and they're trying to explain that you were badly hurt but that they couldn't call an ambulance for you. I tell you, I very nearly called the cops on them, but they managed to persuade me to come with them. And then, when I saw that thing, you know, that place in the park, well, he just grabbed me and pulled me through, and I grabbed the priest and he came through as well. And so here we are, wherever we are". Virginia laughed gently at the woman's expression. No doubt she had looked the very same way when she had first arrived. She told the doctor as much.

"Yes, it's a strange place, but it's very real. You're not going mad, trust me. And my father and I, we're just ordinary New Yorkers like yourself. But then, you have a far from ordinary skill, Natalie. You saved my life"

"Ah well, it was a team effort. Besides, all of your Wolf's efforts at securing my services would have been in vain had not your, half-wolf's, do you call them, kept the pressure on that wound and stopped you from bleeding to death". Virginia shivered at the blunt words of the doctor. Yet she knew instinctively just how close she had come. There was the telltale little padding of feet coming across the floor now, and Natalie bent to lift Caelum onto the bed, one arm around his middle to prevent him from crawling onto Virginia's stomach. But he accepted her restraint of him, as though he knew that his mama wasn't quite up to his bulky weight sitting on top of her. Virginia reached to caress his curls.

"Oh yes, my brave boy, I'm so proud of you. I'm so glad you didn't get hurt when I dropped you through the window! But I was so worried the big monster would get you" she cooed at him, and he responded with one of his gorgeous smiles. Virginia drew him into her arms for a moment, ignoring the pulling pain in her side. Some things were more important. Caelum sighed happily and curled up next to her in the bed, asleep within seconds. Virginia felt her own eyes start to droop then, and soon she joined her son, resting and healing from their terrifying flight.

Some time later, she awoke to the gentle pressure on the bed which she had come to know so well. She smiled in her half sleep, feeling Wolf's hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see his own hovering over her.

"I'm sorry I ran off" he said simply.

"It's okay. Where did you go?"

"Just out and about. Clear my head, you know? Plus, I wanted to see if I could find any sign of Elias, any tracks"

"And did you?"

"Yes. They were quite easy to find. That creature must have been huge, judging by the paw prints. You must have been terrified, Virginia"

"I think I was beyond fear. But the only thing I could think of was to get Caelum inside the house, but I didn't then dare to open the door, cause that thing would have gotten in"

"You did the right thing. I think, actually all us half-wolf's think, you're very brave. No she-wolf would have done any less. But I still should have been with you. I know you don't want to hear all about my sorry for myself excuses, but really, for a half-wolf male to leave his mate unprotected, it's unheard of you know?"

"He would have killed you, Wolf, and then, he may as well have killed me too" Virginia said softly, carressing his furrowed brow. She felt him nod minutely, accepting the likelihood of just such a thing happening.

"What will you do, Wolf, when you find him again?"

"I truly don't know, Virginia. I feel like I am torn in two. On one hand, he threatened and hurt you, and for that, I should by rights hunt him down and destroy him for that. But on the other hand, how can I truly blame him? He came to us in good faith, and we tried to help him. He had no intention nor desire to do this. So, to answer you, I honestly don't know. Perhaps it will depend on how he himself reacts to me. Or even if he is still alive. James dealt him a nasty blow, I am sure of it. But, Elias is not someone who I am going to worry about right now. I need to stay here with you, nurse you back to health just like I said I would. You remember, in Kissingtown, when I said that?"

"I don't think either of us would have thought at the time, that one day you'd be doing that very thing, _Lucian_" Virginia replied. Wolf blushed at her use of his former name.

"Oh, yes, I can see that you've met my brother. Well, Lucian I was once, but I was just a little cub. Virginia, please, don't call me that name, can you do that?"

"Of course. You'll always be Wolf to me anyway. But, can you tell me of Willem, and how you came to be parted from him?"

"Yes Virginia, I'll tell you the whole sorry tale, if you want. But you know, until I scented him yesterday, I had convinced myself that he was dead. And yet even though he lived all this time, he was still dead, to me. He's four years older than me, and the year of the burning, well he had been making some trouble with the villagers. Nothing really bad, just the antics of a young half-wolf just getting his teeth. There were no other half-wolf families living nearby at the time, so I guess he grew up used to being the dominant cub in the woods and there came a time when he refused to listen to our parents. So, my father sent messages to his brother, who lived far away across the mountains, and one day he arrived. I remember him picking up Willem by the scruff and soon after, he left, taking my brother with him. He had cubs who were older than us, you see, and the adults thought that Willem would benefit from being at the bottom of the ranking for a while. The, burning, happened only a few weeks later. Afterwards, I lingered at the spot. Willem came back one day, I think he'd run away. We had words between us. I blamed him that he had caused the troubles, he blamed me that I had hidden and not helped our parents. We fought. I hit him with a stone, which is forbidden to half-wolfs, picking up a weapon, that is, and he fell, senseless. The farmers came back then, and I ran once more, but I did not return. I thought him dead then, and all these moons have carried his death at my hands around with me, along with his last words, blaming me for not helping our parents. Now, he has returned. I don't know how it will go between us, but I have to be hopeful. We have made a good start anyway"

Virginia was silent as she thought about Wolf had said. What a thing to live with all these years. And she thought her own story had some tragic moments! What a pair they both were, she thought to herself. She glanced at Caelum sleeping innocently, trusting his parents to raise and protect him. She hoped that the drama's he had already endured were not going to be indicative of his whole life. But then, maybe that was just how life played out here. Hadn't Wolf said once that they either lived happily ever after or got killed by horrible curses? Well, a horrible curse had certainly had a good go at killing them. She wondered where Elias was. Would he have realised what he had done? How would he respond when he learned the facts? She knew that he had become close to Wolf, and to herself even. He had killed his love once, his Bella. She could only imagine how he would be feeling to know how close he had come to doing it again. Virginia found herself in much the same position as Wolf. She couldn't bring herself to blame Elias. She had looked into the eyes of the beast and she knew that the tall, softly spoken man was not even remotely there. He was not like Wolf, who, even when under the full moon's influence, could still be reached, by herself anyway. Virginia found herself wondering about the origins of werewolves. What or who had made the first one, and when? She longed to talk to Elias. There were questions she wanted answers to, and one in particular that she dared not raise with Wolf.

He curled his arms around her carefully, resting his head in the curve of her neck. Virginia felt faintly ashamed of her newly scarred body. Would he still find her attractive? He mumbled against her skin as if he had read her thoughts.

"Hmm, this is nice. You'll have to stay right here, in bed, all this time. Hope you won't get too bored, but I suppose it'll be up to me to keep you entertained" he whispered suggestively.

"Oh, don't count on it, buddy!" she said, elbowing him in the ribs. He grunted and reached to take her earlobe in his teeth.

"Ah well, I guess I'll have to wait then. But you know, scars are something of a status symbol amongst wolfies. I've got my share too, you know. But we can always do the next best thing!"

"What's that?" she asked stupidly.

"Why, eating, of course!" he said, bounding out of bed and heading for the door. Virginia listened whilst he complimented Elsie on her cooking. Virginia was mightily glad that the other woman had decided to move in for a while till she got back on her feet. There were some things that only a woman could help another with, after all, no matter how attentive a mate she had.

Wolf carried the food back up the stairs carefully. He paused at the door a moment, looking over Virginia with a critical and detached eye. The wolf-self making a careful assessment of his mate. She was still pale, but then she had the fairest skin normally anyway. She lay propped up on some pillows. Her eyes and mouth were lined slightly and he knew she felt pain. He would have to make sure to coax her to take her painkilling medicine, but she could be ever so stubborn about things like that. She disliked being fussed over, he knew. Even after Caelum's birthing, she had been up and around within hours, saying she felt fine, when she really was exhausted. Just your average modern girl, he realised, but then she was quite unlike other 9 Kingdoms ladies.

He came forward and put the tray down, helping Virginia to a sitting position. He felt the strain of her muscles as they tried to compensate for those that were damaged. He put a big bowl of Elsie's stew in his lap, and ignoring Virginia's protests, fed her spoon after spoon of it. It pleased him to see that her appetite was good, and she reached to drain the bowl when he had finished. There was nothing more reassuring for a half-wolf than to see another eating well. If one could eat, all would be well, he was sure of it. When she was full, he looked at her meaningfully, silently asking her permission, before lifting up her nightdress to reveal the wound. He knew she blushed and felt uncomfortable at his scrutiny, but he smiled and kissed her to reassure her that it would in no way stop him from desiring her. He ran gentle fingers down the line, bending to sniff at it here and there. He was happy to find no evidence of infection. Obviously the strange medicines that the doctor had been giving Virginia were working.

"It looks good, love. No infection that I can smell. And the scar itself, well, it should fade out in time, if you heal well and don't go running around too much too soon". He saw her grimace, but she nodded finally. She yawned deeply then, and he helped her settle back down into the bed. She cuddled up to Caelum and Wolf drew the covers over them both. Then he stood back just to watch them sleep. By the Goddess, how much he loved them! He went to the window, opening it a crack to allow fresh air in. He breathed deeply the scents in the garden. Stephen, talking with Willem, Tony, Wendell and a few of his retainers, Doctor Natalie and the priest Frederick. No Elias. But Wolf didn't know whether he would come back here. He doubted it. Would _he_ return to the scene of the crime? He left the window and padded down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to impulsively hug Elsie.

"Oh, stop it, enough!" she shooed at him, but she smiled and hugged him back anyway. "That's one strong girl you've got there. I didn't think she'd make it, you know, but I'm so glad she did, and that you made me give her the chance". Wolf kissed her hand, holding it firmly for a moment. He hadn't been angry at Elsie for speaking what they had all known to be the facts of the situation. At any other time, or in any other place in the Kingdoms, Virginia would surely have died, and a good calm woman like Elsie would likely have assisted her. He left her to her bread making and went outside to join the others. His first gaze was to Willem. What a strange reunion they had had. But Wolf was glad of it. His brother had grown into a reserved, quiet man, it seemed. The brothers looked at each other shyly. They were strangers still. Wolf hoped his brother would stay around for a while, but then he knew next to nothing about his daily life. Did he have a mate, cubs? So many things to figure out. His head was aching from it all already. He reached up to rub his temples.

"Don't forget to get some rest yourself, Wolf" said Natalie as she approached.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be alright doctor. Us wolfie's are made of tough stuff you know. What about you? You've barely rested yourself. Do you want me to take you back to New York yet?"

"Well, I'm sure my disappearence has been noticed, after all, my leaving with you would have been captured at least on the security cameras and I haven't exactly showed up for my shift today. I bet my parents are worried sick. There's no way of contacting New York is there?"

"No, none that I know of. But really, I think Virginia will be just fine now, thanks to you. I can take you back right now, or maybe Wendell might do it. You just have to step through the mirror and it'll take you right back to Central Park"

"It's unbelieveable to me, this whole experience, but I can't deny my own senses. And it's such a beautiful land, from what I've seen, so different from my world. It's tempting to stay, that's for sure, but yes, I really should go back tonight"

"Good. Wendell will take you, won't you?" Wolf said, calling out to the King who stood outside one of his travelling pavilions that his servants had set up in the yard. The King motioned to his manservant and a carriage was prepared. Whilst they waited, Wolf turned to the priest who stood looking on.

"Well, Frederick, do you wish to return to your world also?" he asked. The young man still had that slightly stunned expression that he had had ever since he had arrived. Wolf wondered privately if the man had felt himself to be in the Hell that his colleagues had spoken of so many times. When he had first turned and found that the priest had come though the mirror, he had thought that he would have to somehow restrain him, but the man had proven himself to be quite calm and considerate the whole time. He hadn't gone about brandishing his little dead man on a cross at least. Wolf waited while the man considered his response. He watched as Frederick stared about himself in the evening light, looking up at the sky.

"The stars are the same here" he said to the priest.

"Yes, you're right, they are. If I choose to stay a while here, can I go back another time?"

"Of course"

"Really? That's good. But would I be welcome here? What would I do, where would I go? I have no particular skills, nothing to offer. But then, God would not have brought me here just to turn around and leave without learning anything. I feel I owe it to you, Wolf, at least, to stay and reconsider my beliefs, but that may be a hard task I set for myself"

"Stay then. Why not go to the palace? It's always a hive of _demonic_ activity, and there's plenty of room. Besides, visitors from the 10th Kingdom are a rarity. I'm sure you'll be appreciated simply for being who you are" Wolf replied with just a touch of sarcasm. "But let me warn you, priest, if I hear of you trying to poison the minds of the good folks of the Kingdoms against each other, I'll personally return you to New York in several pieces!" he added, trying to look more menacing than he felt. Frederick paled significantly at his threat, but he nodded assuringly. The carriage drew up then and Wolf stood back as Natalie and Frederick were helped up into it. Natalie leaned out the window and gave him a piece of paper.

"Here. This is my phone number. Call it any time if you need me to come back. I've left more than enough antibiotics and painkillers, and the instructions are written clearly on the bottles. Oh, and I've told Elsie how to remove the sutures in a few weeks or so" Wolf gripped her hand tightly, bringing it to his lips. He felt tongue tied as he tried to grind out a proper thanks for the doctor. She smiled reassuringly, seeing his trouble.

"It's okay Wolf. I know"

"We are forever in your debt. You are pack with us now. When Virginia is better, we'll come back through to visit, and you can come here for a holiday, if you like"

"I would like that, very much" she called out as the carriage drew away. Wolf stood waving until it was out of sight. He sensed movement behind him, knew it to be Tony. Virginia's father shuffled awkwardly and Wolf wondered what the man would say to him, as opposed to what he really wanted to say. Still, he owed it to Virginia and Caelum to try and make peace with the man. He turned as if to speak, but then his attention was caught by the howl message filtering through the forest and across the fields to the house. It was the fullblood wolf pack.

_"Come to us. We have your friend" _they sang. Wolf's skin prickled in agitation. The other half-wolf's stared at him pointedly. Tony cleared his throat.

"What do they say?" he asked.

"They have Elias" replied Wolf soberly. He gazed at Willem. Would he gain one brother and lose another? He rocked back and forth on his feet in the subconcious rythum of the wolfsong, before tilting his head back finally.

_"Keep him safe for me. I will come at dawn"_


	22. The Quickening

Dark Moon Brother

Part Twenty-Two

The Quickening

Mornings were always Wolf's favourite times and this one was no different, despite his misgivings about how this day might end. He had slipped out of bed quite a while before dawn, but Virginia had heard him anyway. She'd had a restless night, twisting and turning in an attempt to get comfortable. Eventually she had relented and taken some of the strong medicine that Natalie had left for her, but Wolf knew that she had lain awake for some time afterwards. He could all but hear the thoughts going round and round in her head, but none of his gentle words or caresses seemed to be able to distract her from them. He supposed that she was replaying events, trying to come to terms with them. She had been much the same in the weeks following her mother's death. Late in the night she had finally slept, but even that was disturbed by dreams. She had called out several times.

"Mother? Wait!" and "Elias, stop it, go away!"

She had reached out to him as he had left the bed, catching his sleeve.

"Are you going to him?"

"Yes. I have to. I won't be long, and Elsie is downstairs" he had whispered, not wanting to wake Caelum as well.

"Bring him back here, Wolf"

"Oh, I don't know love"

"You must! I have to talk to him. It's important!" she had almost hissed at him, and he knew it to be the pain and trauma speaking. His Virginia had never raised her voice at him before. He saw the tears start in her eyes and reached to wipe them away. She clutched at his hand.

"I'm sorry Wolf"

"It's okay love. I'll do my best, but I don't know what condition he's in, or even if he will want to come here". She had subsided then, sinking back into the bed, but her eyes still roved back and forth restlessly as he dressed to leave the house. He slipped down the stairs, smiling at Elsie, alert as always from her bedroll near the hearth. Tony snored on the lounge as he lifted the door latch. Outside, his nose picked out the scent of his brother asleep in the tall grass beside the woodshed. The hens clucked unhappily as he passed their pen, but he resisted the urge to eat one of them. Now _that_ would make his Virginia angry indeed.

His feet left a trail across the dew laden fields and there was a faint chill to the air. Summer was over it seemed. He entered the forest quietly, stopping here and there to get his bearings on the location of the wolfpack. As he trotted through the trees, many sprites and magic birds called out to him when he passed their trees.

"Greetings, Warden" they called. "How is your mate?" Wolf smiled in gratitude at their concern.

"She is well. She will recover with time" he spoke to them, and soon the news was travelling throughout the canopy in all directions, preceeding his steps. Virginia and he would be receiving many offers of help and gifts over the coming weeks, he knew. The attention would grow to be annoying after a while, yes, but it warmed his heart to know so many cared. He had never felt so accepted in his whole life. He also took the time to speak to the trees and thank them for assisting Virginia in her flight through the forest. Most had returned to their normal positions, but he could see clearly where the disturbed earth indicated that a tree had moved itself out of the way. Wolf also saw that many had sacrificed branches to fling or drop on the werewolf.

After two hours of walking, Wolf began to draw near the wolfpack's territory. As he knew he was invited, he ignored the customary waiting period and crossed the boundaries. He was amazed that Elias had made it as far into the forest as he had, given that he was still losing drops of blood, which Wolf had been scenting on the ground for the past few minutes. He tried to rehearse in his mind what he might say to Elias, but he found himself coming up with very little to go on. He willed himself to relax as he drew near the place, stopping just short to allow any fullblood wolf's about to approach him. One slunk out of the dawn shadows. It was the alpha male of the pack, and Wolf showed him the proper obesience.

"Greetings, half-brother" said the wolf simply, turning and leading the way to Elias. Wolf followed with a heavy heart, finding himself to be hoping that this meeting would not descend into violence. His wolf-self snarled inwardly at the figure crouched on the ground. Elias had found some clothing of sorts, a rough shirt and trousers so unlike his typical well made New York suits and shiny shoes. He had his back to Wolf, and dull brown bloodstains covered a good portion of the shirt. Wolf sniffed, and knew the wound to be infected. He glanced curiously at the alpha male. Obviously no one in this pack had offered to clean out the wound for him. The alpha stared back pointedly, speaking in the silent lupine language.

_"He refused all aid. He has taken no meat nor water" _he said sagely. Wolf bowed his head in appology for doubting their care. The wolf snorted softly and retreated to the trees beyond, but Wolf knew he would stay close by. He knelt on the ground next to Elias. The other man did not look up or acknowledge his prescence.

"Elias" he began uncertainly.

"You wish me to beg for my life? For you shall not get it" croaked the wounded werewolf eventually, after letting the silence build. Wolf was stung somewhat by the response, but he had the sense enough to know that Elias was trying goad him. Why he might be trying to provoke Wolf, he had no idea, but his wolf-self was well and truly roused at any rate. He fought down the lethal violence inside himself. When he spoke, his voice sounded calm enough at least.

"No, I do not. But I wish to hear you speak"

"Why? What can I tell you that you do not already know? I was a fool. A fool to trust you, to place my faith in the treacherous magic of this cursed place. I went through the Change, just as I have done all these long years. Nothing will repair me now, nor replace the damage that I have wrought. Why do you make me tell you these things? Do you lack the courage to kill me in cold blood? Must I repeat over and over, _I killed her_, to you?" Elias ground out hoarsely. Wolf battled to control his rising temper. Cripes, this man knew just how to get himself killed, he thought uncomfortably. And maybe he was right. Maybe death was the only answer for the werewolf. He recoiled slightly as Elias raised his head finally to look him in the eye. He had seen such devastation on someone's face but once before. He winced as his father's face floated though his mind, seeing him peering at his mother through the rising flames, then shifting his gaze ever so slightly to the cub hidden in the tree branches high overhead. Wolf drew a ragged sob at the memory. So cruel, those farmers. But he had had his revenge on them. Not that day, but many years later, oh yes, they had paid a heavy price. His wolf-self chuckled. Yes, it had been good at the time, it coaxed him silently.

"She lives, Elias. Hurt to the very death nearly, she was, but she lives yet. Caelum too. But young James, he you did take the life of. Even now he rests within the earth" Wolf studied the man as he spoke. Elias' face went blank a moment, then a strange mixture of rage and fear crept over his features. His face seemed to collapse in upon itself in renewed horror. He scrabbled backwards over the ground, moving quite easily despite his injuries.

"You lie!" he hissed. "Tell me she is dead! Tell me I killed her. Tell me I did not leave her alive!" he shrieked, pulling at his hair. Great drools of spittle ran down over his lower lip, making him look even more like a deranged dog. Wolf rose to his feet in anger and confusion. What was he saying?

"You _want_ her dead?" he asked coldly.

"Ah, you fool! Did you learn nothing about me all this time? Death is the _preferable_ result for anyone encountering a werewolf!"

"I don't understand" said Wolf, but deep down inside, a sudden fear was seeded and grew. He reached down to grab at Elias, but the man swatted his hand away, continuing to crawl backwards.

"Leave me alone! Go away! Don't you realise that you are as cursed as me? Look at what your spell-damned plans have done now! Oh my God, what have we done?" Elias gurgled in between gasps and sobs. Wolf took another step towards him, but Elias had leaped to his feet. His tall gangly frame wavered uncertainly. Wolf let his hands drop down to his sides.

"Come back with me now, Elias. Virginia wants to talk to you. She told me so. Come" he said, beckoning.

"Well, of _course_ she does! She hasn't told you, has she? Go back yourself. Go and ask her. Ask her to tell you how she _really_ feels today. But as for me, no, I will not face her. I cannot" With that final statement, Elias turned on his heel and made his way unsteadily out of the grove. Wolf heard him crashing loudly through the undergrowth, but he did not follow. He was confused at the man's words, and fearful now. The fullblood wolf rustled behind him.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked. Wolf hesitated a moment before answering.

"Let him go, if you will. I can find him again easily enough". Wolf turned to thank the fullblood alpha. That done, he backtracked his way swiftly through the forest, but this time he did not stop to exchange words with the woodland folk.

Virginia was feeling restless again. She positively loathed laying around in bed, especially when she felt so much better this morning. She fidgeted, fussing with the bedclothes. Little things were annoying her, like the clock ticking on the wall downstairs. Finally she had had enough and flung back the blankets, throwing her legs tentatively over the side of the bed to the floor. She stood gingerly, but was pleased that none of the gut wrenching giddiness of the night before returned. She made her way over to the dresser and drew out a clean nightdress. As she drew the old one over her head, Virginia saw her reflection in the mirror. She stood naked before it and observed the wound closely. It seemed a lot better today, less red and angry than it had been. She touched it, feeling the new flesh knitting together. She twisted and turned her body experimentally, learning it's new limitations. Virginia dressed in the new nightdress and pulled a gown over it. No sense in pretending that she wasn't still very sick and with pyjama's and slippers at least she could look the part.

Virginia shuffled her way to the door, and using the handrails, carefully made her way down the stairs. Her father saw her coming and leapt up to help her the last few steps. His brow was creased with worry.

"Oh honey, do you really feel well enough to come downstairs? You know we can bring you anything you need"

"Dad, I feel much better this morning, really. And I don't think a little exercise will do me any harm, right Elsie?" she replied, reassuring her father as the older half she-wolf came in with a pile of clean washing. The woman looked her over approvingly.

"Well, look at you then, up and about already! You're right, it won't do you any harm. Why don't you go and sit outside in the garden? The fresh air and sun will be good for you, and I'll bring you out something to eat". Virginia accepted her father's arm and went out to the front yard, where Wendell quickly gave up his comfy gilded chair for her.

"Here, here, come on, sit and rest. It's a beautiful morning, sister" he said to her, and Virginia was surprised to see his eyes glisten with tears. It was so unlike him, so she let him fuss around making her comfortable, knowing that for all his wealth and power, he was still at heart a very insecure young man trying to find a meaningful role in life. When she was settled, Caelum appeared from somewhere in the garden, scampering up to crawl into Virginia's lap. She reached down to pluck what suspiciously looked like a chicken feather out of his hair. She raised her eyebrows at him, but couldn't find it in her to remonstrate with him for his escapades. He grinned at her as if he knew full well that his mama would be letting him get away with a few cubbish things for a while. Elsie came forward with plates of thick sandwiches and the small group sat around eating, Virginia feeling her appetite keenly. The smell of the fresh bread was intoxicating suddenly.

"Elsie, you've been doing a wonderful job here for everyone. I can't thank you enough" said Virginia, meaning every word.

"Ah, no, don't make a fuss. It's no more than you'd do for me" she replied, blushing, holding out a sandwich for Willem, who had just arrived from putting the sheep out to pasture. After they had all eaten, each went about their own way, leaving Virginia blessedly alone with her thoughts for a while. She found herself looking for Wolf's return, hoping that he was either escorting or dragging Elias with him. She didn't really care either way, just as long as she could look the man in the eye and have her questions answered. And only Elias would know them, that she knew. Only Elias knew how the natural world breathed and came alive for her now, how her pitiful human senses were sharpening by the hour, how the muscles and skin healed so swiftly now and energy flowed through her limbs.

She was dozing in the sun when she knew suddenly that he was there. She turned her head to look back over her shoulder, seeing him standing there motionless, and alone. Her heart quailed a moment. Surely Elias was not destroyed. Surely she would not have to go through this thing alone. But all this was overridden by the look on Wolf's face. Of course. She had sensed him, probably had heard him, even though he stood quite a way behind her, normally well out of range of her human ears. He came forward now, kneeling to take her in his arms. Silently they cried together. Virginia withdrew finally, her hands holding Wolf's face gently between them.

But she was no longer Virginia, shepardess, mate and mother. She was Changing. A newborn awareness filled her mind and her blood sang with it. There was no denying it, and they both knew it.

The End

To Be Continued...


End file.
